The Death of a Malfoy
by Neros-Wolf Gundam
Summary: A ripple in time, an unexpected relationship changes everything about the final battle for Hogwarts, and Ron Weasley finds himself a larger part of the battle than before. Draco/Ron slash.


The Death of a Malfoy

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here or the Harry Potter universe. I only lay claim to the plot.

Dumbledore was dead. Though, to be admitted not by his hand, the job had gotten done. While Draco had tried so hard to hold back his despair when facing Dumbledore. He had a feeling, deep inside, the old wizard knew just what he was struggling with. Snape had followed him up and, following the pact he'd made with Narcissa Malfoy, finished Dumbledore for him. Damn this war, and double damn his father for putting his family in this position. And thrice damn the Dark Lord and his obsession. Had his father not be involved, and had Voldemort not threatened his family and his own life Draco would never have accepted the dark mark. He had been seeing the youngest Weasley boy for some time, after admitting the constant animosity had been just a means to keep the young man at arm's length, an attempt to protect the fiery redhead from the destruction that was Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Something, some part of his heart not killed off by his father, had twisted in hope when he looked into the blue eyes of Ronald Bilius Weasley. For all the disgrace his father insisted his family was, Draco thought differently. The young man was self-sacrificing and would do anything for those he was loyal to; even a hopeless case like Draco. Now he was fleeing the castle with the other Death Eaters, intending to report their success to the Dark Lord, and going further away from the one that Draco had given his heart to only months previously. He tried; honest attempts at that, to tell Ron everything. But something, perhaps his desire to keep the redhead as far from harm as possible, always held his tongue back. Perhaps it better Ron and his Golden Trio think the worst of him rather than facing the danger Draco now faced in the form of one Dark Lord Voldemort. His family still was not safe, and neither was he. Even though the job had been done, Voldemort wouldn't be happy until Harry Potter was dead and he ruled the wizarding world.

His aunt, Bellatrix, tried to reassure him he did a fine job as they arrived back at Malfoy Manor where the Dark Lord awaited their return. But, no amount of praise from his aunt would heal the hole in his heart. He had opened that cabinet, he had let Death Eaters into the school, he had doomed several of his class-mates.

"Fine work, fine work all of you," Voldemort praised as he held his arms out to his most loyal subjects. "And you, young Malfoy. Well done indeed. Far exceeded my expectations, and much better than your father has done in some time." Voldemort cast his judgmental gaze upon the elder Malfoy who simply bowed his head in his shame. Draco looked to his father, Lucius, with a disgusted sneer. Previously when he was much younger he always looked up to the eldest Malfoy, always hung on his every word. What kind of father was he then, allowing his family to be put into such a compromising position? They were the Malfoys, pure-blood wizards with the most pristine reputation. Draco knew his father saw the sneer, as he quickly looked away and moved on to the topic of their next moves. Obviously it was finding that ponce Potter. Draco couldn't care less. He retreated to his room, kicking his trunk once inside, setting his owl on edge. He looked out the window for a long moment before making his decision. The only thing that matter to him as of this exact moment was his safety and the safety of his family in addition to the safety of a certain redhead wizard. Draco quickly sat at his desk, pulling out a spare bit of parchment, and began to scribble his note. Simple and straight to the point:

 _Shrieking Shack, Hogsmeade, midnight_

 _DM_

Draco knew the recipient would know just who the note was from and what it meant. He just hoped the great blubbering baby was brave enough to go to the shrieking shack. Though, after what happened there 3rd year he had a feeling it wouldn't be a problem. Draco stood, looking at the words written in green ink. He quickly whispered a spell into the parchment, ensuring only the intending recipient would be able to read the words, before folding it and handing it off to his black owl Abraxas. The Eagle Owl he had in first year had gotten a bit old, and now displayed arthritis so he let the old owl retire happily in their owlry. Now, he had been using this black owl for everything. "Think you can take this to our Weaselbee?" He asked the bird softly, who answered with a soft nuzzle into his neck and chirped its beak. The owl was just as affectionate with Ron as with himself, he'd found out, and Ron would often sneak treats to it. "Right then, off you go. And be sure no one sees you, not even Potter. Don't need him sticking his abnormally pointy nose into our business, do we?" With another affectionate rub to its master's neck, the owl took flight out the window and soared towards its destination of Hogwarts. How Draco wished he could be flying with it, free in the air away from this mad place.

Draco turned from the window, grabbing a bag and packing a few essentials. He had to travel light, or the others may suspect something was up with him. After packing a few articles of clothing, his extra wand, and a few more essentials in his overnight back he took one last look around his room before exiting. He'd make up some excuse about spying on class-mates or some such nonsense that they'd buy. Really for being Death Eaters, they were often taken in by the most outlandish lies. Draco decided that may ultimately lead to their downfall in the end. Hopefully Potter was the great savior everyone believed him to be or they were all screwed.

* * *

Ron recognized the black bird heading his way the moment he spotted the inky shape on the horizon. He hadn't thought he'd see that owl again, not after the events of the astronomy tower. They were on the run now, trying to work out the plan to bring down Voldemort before he turned the entire wizarding world into nothing but darkness. Ron made some excuse about feeling ill and needing a moment to himself so he could meet the owl away from prying eyes.

They'd not left the Hogwarts grounds just yet, but it was becoming very difficult to remain hidden from the Death Eaters that took over the night Draco allowed them into the castle. Draco. This was all Draco's doing. Ron really didn't know what to do with that information. Harry and Hermione had no idea of their previous relationship leading up to the horrible events. The two kept it a secret, trying to decide the best way to bring such a topic up to their respective friends. But, that was all gone now. Hogwarts was in Death Eater control, Draco was gone, Ron was on the run, and their relationship should be considered all but extinct at this point.

Ron finally caught up to where Abraxas landed, noticing he held a small bit of parchment. He smiled softly at the owl as he approached. It wasn't Abraxas' fault his master was a fucking tool. "Hey there, Braxy. You got something for me?" Ron asked, gently running his fingers down the owl's chest, enjoying the feeling of soft feathers beneath his fingers. Abraxas leaned in and sort of nibbled at Ron's fingers affectionately. It took the parchment in its beak and held it out for Ron. "I know it's from him, Braxy. What could the tosser possibly want?" Ron gave in when Abraxas kept pushing the parchment against his hand and took it. He pulled out a few treats and let Abraxas chow down while he opened the folded parchment with one hand.

Though Ron knew he should still be mad at the fucking wanker, the moment he saw the elegant scrawl that he recognized as Draco's his heart gave a leap. What were the odds that Draco still loved him and wasn't actually evil? Probably not as high as the odds the parchment was just a trap. But, Ron was always a romantic at heart. Hermione always said so during the short period they were serious. "Why in the world would he meet in the Shrieking Shack?" Ron mused softly, reading the words again for good measure. "He fucking hates that place, especially after Harry's stunt 3rd year." Ron felt his lips quake into a smile. When he and Draco had gotten together he'd confided the incident had in fact been Harry. Draco's face had turned so red when he realized, and Ron had to work real hard that night to take Draco's mind off of hexing Harry.

Ron looked back to the black owl who had finished the treats. "I shouldn't respond, Braxy. Don't matter what you think of the insufferable git." The owl looked at him intelligently before nudging his hand again, the one that still held the bit of parchment. "Alright, don't need to get pushy. I'll meet him. But I'm holding you personally responsible if it turns out he just wants to kill me." Ron said to the owl. Abraxas again nibbled on his fingers gently in an encouraging manner. Ron sighed, giving in to the owl's persistence.

He was about to give a quick excuse to Harry and Hermione when he paused. He looked at the bit of parchment and waved his wand over it, effectively scrubbing the words from the surface. A second wave of his wand sent the parchment into flames that were snuffed out well before the remaining ash even hit the ground. "Just to be on the safe side." Ron said to the owl softly. "You better make yourself scarce Braxy. The owlry should still be safe but you probably shouldn't hang around if anyone starts investigating too much." The owl hooted gently its agreement before turning toward the castle and taking off. Ron watched. Abraxas was certainly much smaller than Draco's first year Eagle Owl, but in Ron's opinion was much smarter and better mannered than even his master. Watching the owl fly up to the owlry loft, Ron smiled softly. There was some hope, if Abraxas was still carrying out Draco's wishes.

The shrieking shack was just as creepy as ever. But, after what occurred with Sirius Black that night in 3rd year, Ron really couldn't bring himself to be afraid of it anymore. He'd almost had his leg torn off after all, and most certainly lost his pet rat. Of course he knew now the rat hadn't been a pet at all but a former Death Eater in disguise.

Ron shook his head, he was being stupid. The note he'd received from Malfoy couldn't have meant anything. The blonde prat had ensured the downfall of Dumbledore before taking off with his new friends. The attention he'd showered on Ron was very likely a farce, a way to gain his confidence and information before screwing them all in the end.

"Thinking too hard again, ey Weaselbee? I caught the burning smell even before I apparated in." Draco quipped as he finally arrived by apparition. The previously hated nickname was now spoken with affection, though Ron clamped down his happiness at seeing Draco safe and unharmed to level a glare at the blonde. "Right, explanations first, then?"

"No, I was thinking first I'd hex your uptight arse. And then drag you back so you can face justice," Ron said as he withdrew his wand and pointed it straight at Draco.

"Now now, you wouldn't want t'damage such a fine arse as mine would you Ron? I seem to recall you referring to it as a fucking masterpiece." Draco smiled but held up his hands as Ron came forward with the wand still in his face. "Look, if you'd just drop your wand for a few bleedin' moments I'll explain everything." Draco said with as much sincerity he could muster, hoping Ron could see the truth in his grey eyes. "Please, Ron." Draco added.

Ron watched the other wizard for a moment before dropping his hand in exasperation, "I'm so fucking screwed," he mumbled as he moved away a bit, putting his wand in his pocket. "Just tell me this first, Malfoy: did you ever actually care about me, or was it all just a big elaborate show to get at Harry?" There was mistrust, and worst of all hurt, in Ron's beautiful eyes. And Draco cursed himself for putting it there.

Draco stepped closer, undeterred when Ron's wand rose again and pressed into his neck. He pushed the boundary, coming even closer and pressing himself into Ron's wand. "Every word, every syllable I uttered to you was the absolute truth as I swear on my grandfather's grave." Draco said seriously, looking into the young man's eyes to convey the earnestness of his words.

There were a few ticks of silence, tension building in the two young men standing facing each other, before the tension finally broke. Ron's wand dropped with a muted clatter as he gathered Draco up into his arms. "I was so scared I'd never see you again, Dray. When I heard what happened, and what Harry said about the events in the Astronomy tower… I didn't know what to do."

Draco's arms instantly wrapped around Ron the moment the redhead plowed into him. He buried his nose against Ron's neck and took in the smell, having feared he'd never experience this ever again. "I didn't kill Dumbledore, I couldn't." Draco knew that was of least importance right now but he found himself saying it regardless.

"I know, Harry told us it was Snape that had used the killing curse on him. You only disarmed him." Ron said, voice muffled by the juncture of Draco's neck and shoulder where he had his face pressed.

After indulging the embrace a few more moments Draco put his hands on the redhead's shoulders and pushed him back so they could look at each other. "There is so much I have to tell you, Ron, and we don't have a lot of time. I can't say how long I can be away before the others become suspicious of my activities. I have to make sure they don't suspect anything or my family's lives are forfeit."

It was Ron's turn to seek out Draco's eyes then, "Draco, what about your family? I thought He…" Ron was cut off with a shake of Draco's head.

"He's been hard on all the Death Eaters that were free all this time and didn't attempt to raise him, especially my father. If we ever get out of this I swear…" Draco shook his head to clear his vengeful thoughts toward his father. He didn't have time for that. "That's why I had to take the dark mark and work for the Dark Lord. It was either that or risk the lives of my family and myself."

"Why did you never tell me?" Ron asked as he watched Draco struggle with everything. "We could have done something."

"No, you couldn't have. And I didn't want to get you involved Ron. If anything had ever happened to you…" Draco trailed off, looking at the young man; and obviously nightmarish images rose unbidden to his mind for his face was pinched in pain. "No, I had to keep you away from this." Draco insisted. "Now I'm in favor with the Dark Lord but my family is still in danger. I really don't know what he might do to ensure my loyalty."

"Draco, we'll figure it out." Ron reassured him. "He can't hide behind his Death Eaters forever. Harry and Hermione are working on finding all the remaining Horcruxes and destroying them. I didn't go with them because I got your note."

"That reminds me, where is Abraxas?" Draco asked, straightening a little. He knew the owl wouldn't return to Malfoy Manor.

"Don't worry, Abraxas is safe. I made sure he had a good food supply in the Owlry in the castle. He knows to leave if he's discovered." Ron replied, he wasn't about to leave that owl to fend for itself. "I let him know where I was going before I left."

Draco nodded his agreement and moved off a bit, dropping his bag. "I don't know what we can do; it's literally up to Potter at the moment." Draco turned to Ron, "Hogwarts is taken, and so is the Ministry. There really is nowhere to go that the Dark Lord wouldn't find." Draco took a moment to look out one of the dirty windows.

"Well, we could try to buy Harry some time to find all the Horcruxes out here. Keep the Death Eaters and you-know-who's attention on something else rather than Harry and where he is." Ron suggested as he walked over to Draco. Draco turned from where he'd been lighting a fire in the dilapidated fire place to take off the chill. He held out an arm and Ron happily took the invitation to join the blonde, letting that black-clad arm wrap around his waist.

"Not much would keep the Dark Lord occupied like that, short of some project he suspected had inside information on Potter." Draco mentioned offhand. Little did he know it set Ron's thought process in motion. Ever the strategist, Ron was thinking about the situation when an idea came to him. It might be a pretty outrageous idea. But if they could pull it off…

"Take me in." Ron said, looking up at Draco with sudden clarity. Draco looked to Ron as if he'd gone barmy. "Take me in as a capture. Tell him I was cut off from the others and you quite easily captured me for what information I might have on Harry."

Draco turned fully to Ron, one hand in a pocket, the other hanging limply unsure what to even say to that outrageous plan. His face pinched into the usual sneer he'd have leveled at Ron before their relationship "Have you finally gone mad Weaselbee? He'd kill you."

"No he wouldn't." Ron said rather more confidently then he felt. "He needs Harry, he wants to kill Harry, and he needs information on him and his location. It would give him a reason to focus on anything other than actually finding Harry. If he thinks I have some kind of important information he'd be more concerned with extracting that information and keeping me alive to ensure the information was extracted. And, your family would have his favor again. Surely I'm worth enough to ensure that."

Draco looked at Ron in an entirely new light. As much as he might badmouth Gryffindors and their self-sacrificing he had to at least admit how admirable they were. "You…you would be willing to do that…for my family?" Draco asked incredulously. "The same family that talked down to yours, insinuated such horrible things?"

"Draco, it's your family. And I know I'd do anything to keep my family safe. If I can help ensure their safety for you, I'll do it." Ron looked up at Draco, he felt a bit more confident the more he spoke. He wanted to convince the Slytherin student he was capable of more than just fumbling about.

Draco gave a momentary sigh as he turned back to the fire before returning his attention to Ron, "You do realize he'll torture you." Draco received a nod from the redhead. "Likely use the unforgivable curses." Another nod. "And I won't be able to just step in and stop it. That would put us both in too much danger." A third nod had Draco wondering if Ron really had gone barmy. This young man was willing to suffer the unforgivable curses to help his family, and what did Draco have to offer? Insults and scathing remarks. "No, Ron, I can't do this. I can't just stand by and watch him torture you for the information you supposedly have."

"You can and you will if it means the safety of those we love." Ron said determinedly, looking in Draco's grey eyes, waiting for the Slytherin to finally acquiescent to the plan.

Draco looked into the determined eyes before closing his own and turning away with a sigh. He turned back again, determination shining in his own eyes now, "I'd just like to go on record and say how fucking insane this plan of yours is, Weasel. If Potter asks I put in my official objection."

Ron could only smile at him as he hugged the other boy, listening to his rhetoric. "Don't worry; I'll protect you from Harry and Hermione." Ron promised his lover. He knew what was to come was going to test everything he had. But, there were just some things one had to do.

"Right then, enough of that." Draco said as he moved away and went to his bag. "If we're to do this, it'll be done properly." Draco removed a book of essential spells he'd been studying. "We need to be prepared for the worst. First we're going to work on recalling our wands to our hands. Then I'm going to teach you to use your magic without a wand." Draco said, looking at Ron from where he stood with the book. "If something were to happen, our cover gets blown somehow, we're going to need to escape rather quickly."

Ron joined him, looking over Draco's shoulder into the book he'd brought. In it were a few blood rituals meant to strengthen one's connection to one's wand to ensure flawless recalls. "I didn't know you could use magic without your wand." Ron said softly.

"I've been perfecting it for some time." Draco said as he flipped through a few pages, making sure he'd brought everything they'd need for the blood ritual. "It's really not as difficult as some would have you believe. It's learning the focus necessary for it." Draco looked to Ron, "which means you should put that so famous anger of yours away."

"Oi, it's not that famous…is it?" He asked softly.

"Second to none, Ron." Draco said dryly as he removed the rest of the items from his bag. He swiped his foot across the floor, as if looking for something. When he saw the shape of an ancient pentagram among the dust and dirt he sat his things on a nearby table, "perfect. Ron, give me a hand with this. We'll need to renew the circle if we're to contain the magic we're about to rise." Draco moved an old rug out of the way and Ron quickly cleaned up the dust around the circle.

Renewing the edges of the circle with chalk, Draco went about setting up the ritual while Ron went about renewing old wards and protections around the room. When Draco had finished his set up he stood straight and looked about the room. He could sense the wards around them and nodded in approval. Finally Ron had been paying attention to his studies, just as he _and_ Granger had told him to do.

The two boys settled into the circle facing each other, wands present in their laps. Draco concentrated on creating the protective circle around them for the ritual, all without the use of his wand. Ron watched; the hint of awe in his face. Ron was strong, but Draco was just so refined and focused. It seemed that they really did fit together, strong where the other was weak. When Ron felt the enclosing magic he shivered, the sparks of it tickling his spine. "Feeling it like that shows what potential you have Ron." Draco said affectionately, watching the other pure-blood settle into the bubble of magic he'd created. "Look, I know how you feel about my assumptions of all non-purebloods. But really, I don't know if half-breeds or Muggle-born even have the potential for this kind of magic working." Ron didn't like the insinuation that half-breeds and Muggle-born wizards were less. But he only saw honesty in Draco's face. It wasn't that Draco really wanted to bad mouth others, he was sharing his honest belief of magic wielders. Controlling magic without a wand was quite difficult, even for a pure-blood.

"Doesn't much matter now, does it?" Ron snipped a bit. "We're the only two here and we're both pure-bloods."

Draco put a hand on Ron's knee, "you know I mean no offense to the others at Hogwarts."

Ron looked down a moment before meeting Draco's eyes, as if thinking about his response. "I know Draco. You've changed so much." He cleared his throat, so as they wouldn't start getting sentimental on each other. "Right, let's get this going then. Haven't got all day, do we?"

"Right you are, my lovely Weasel." Draco said as he picked up the book and a pure silver dagger he'd brought. It had to be pure silver, or it might introduce impurities to the spell. There had to be an uninterrupted connection between them and their wands. He looked up when he caught the quite "ferret" from Ron and saw the other boy smirking at him. Draco smiled back and went back to his work.

The ritual didn't call for much in actuality. They each carved a significant symbol into their respective wands. A dragon for Draco of course, and a lion symbol for Ron. The idea of the ritual was these carvings in the handles of their wands would fill with their blood and glaze over almost like enamel. It would provide a direct link between wand and wizard. Summoning the wand to the hand of its respective wizard should then be only a matter of will. No words necessary with this particular ritual.

"You're sure this will work, Draco?" Ron asked as he finished with his wand and set it in the middle, tip just touching the central candle Draco had lit in the beginning.

"Of course I'm sure," Draco said rather distractedly, nose still in the book. "This ritual came right from my aunt Bellatrix." He noticed the look Ron gave him over the top of the book. "Look, I know my aunt is barmy as fuck, but she's not stupid. That much should be obvious. She survived Azkaban didn't she?" Draco returned to setting the necessary things up to prepare for this. Ron had to admit Draco was quite correct. Bellatrix LeStrange was likely the most insane witch to ever live, but she was still sharp. "Right. The ritual says to open a wound in our dominant hands, the one most often used with the wand, and begin dripping our blood into the carvings we made while saying the words."

Ron accepted the sharp silver blade Draco passed him and pressed it to the fleshy meat of his hand, just below his thumb. He paused to look up to Draco before he cut. "Draco, by any chance would this be dark magic?"

Draco looked up after setting the book to the side; they'd already memorized the words, and seemed to consider the question carefully before giving his response. "A little, yeah." Draco reached out and grabbed Ron's hand, making the cut for him as the young wizard's eyes looked about ready to bulge out of his skull. "Desperate times, Ron." Draco said softly as he took the silver dagger back to make a similar slice on the inside of his own dominant hand. It hurt, obviously. But Draco had been through much in his scant 18 years, and the pain of a gash was nothing compared to some pain he'd experienced.

"Drac-"

"Say the words Weasley!" Draco cut Ron off, holding his own hand over his wand. He finally saw the resignation in Ron's eyes as the other wizard decided he'd come this far, no sense in trying to stop now.

As their blood began to slowly drip and coat the carvings they'd created their voices droned out the ritual words to bind their blood to the wands. "Audi nunc sanguinis contagione purus. Ligare obiectum voluntatis." In all truth, this was in fact dark magic. Obviously, it came from Bellatrix LeStrange. But Draco wasn't wrong. Desperate times called for desperate measures.  
The ritual words continued as they chanted together. Ron watched as colored sparks began to spit from the wick of the candle between them. He looked up to Draco's eyes, connecting over the flame. The flicker danced sinister shadows across Draco's face and for a moment Ron thought he was actually going as barmy as Draco called him earlier. He looked back down to his wand, what was now covered in his blood. The blood seemed to be pulled by an unseen force along the length of their wands and onto the central candle they touched. The two blood lines twisted up around the candle as they vied for dominance in the ritual. When the lines connected at the wick the flame grew considerably. It started Ron enough to stumble over a few of the words. Draco reached out and smacked his knee to get his concentration back on track.

Ron could feel it, the bending of magic all around them to bind to their wands. Though dark, this ritual would ensure they'd never be without their wands if ever disarmed. Ron got his mind back on track with the ritual words and soon said the final incantartam that sealed the intent into their wands. There was a blinding light that caused smoke to rise from their wands as their blood became a permanent part of the wood. The spectacular end to the ritual consumed and released the circle of energy Draco had erected, leaving them sitting in a now empty room that once was blindingly bright from their magic.

Ron looked a little shell-shocked as he still held his hand over his waned. Seconds later he brought both arms to his stomach and leaned to the side, "I think I'm going to be sick."

Though Draco looked to feel a tad ill, he was still holding his composure. "It happens in your first dark magic ritual, Ron. The nausea will fade soon." Draco stood and gathered the implements they'd used. The candle was now the color of blood and useless, so Draco tossed it into the fire place.

"Piss off," came the grumbled reply from Ron. "You should've told me this was dark magic."

"I did tell you the ritual was from my aunt, did I not?" Draco asked as he turned back to face Ron who was only now beginning to sit up.

"You're right, of course. I'm the idiot for not realizing." Ron stood, collecting his wand and slipped it into a pocket.

"You're not an idiot, Ron. Perhaps a little slow." Draco reached out as Ron came closer to pull the redhead into his embrace. He gently nuzzled Ron's neck affectionately, earning himself a soft purr from his lover. "You did well, Ron. To be able to channel that kind of magic…" Draco pressed a kiss to Ron's neck. "I dare say even my father would've been impressed, if I didn't hate the fucking blighter right now."

"I know you're trying to complement me, Draco, but let's not talk of your father yeah?" Ron said, already feeling tired and worn out just from the ritual. And they still had a lot of preparation yet to do.

Draco knew Ron's distaste for Lucius Malfoy, so he chose to end discussion of his currently estranged father. Draco pulled back slightly and picked up Ron's injured hand, running the tip of his wand across the gash, and watched the skin knit back together. "You're quite sure about going through with all this, Ron?" Draco asked softly.

After a moment of thought, Ron nodded his agreement. "Yeah, it's something I've gotta do." Ron said simply. "And if we get through this, you're so gonna owe me Malfoy. So many dinners and foot rubs."

That actually made Draco's mouth curl into a genuine smile as he chuckled, "should I give you an IOU then? Make sure you can collect later?" Draco pulled Ron close again, pressing kisses along Ron's speckled nose, over his eyes, down across his cheeks, and then finally over his mouth. "I will swear on my blood, so many foot rubs. Your favorite dinner dishes, every night. Then before bed I will worship your glorious cock while singing 'Weasley is my king'." Draco said hotly in Ron's ear. The remembered taunt did nothing to deter Ron though, as the way it was whispered in his ear only made him hotter. Draco could feel his heat, like a furnace about to spill over on him. "We still have a lot to do," Draco said softly, laying one final kiss against the bridge of Ron's nose. "We'll get through this, I promise."

Ron looked at Draco for a moment before nodding his agreement and moved away to take position. It was time he learned how to use magic without his wand, and Draco was going to teach him. Draco came to face Ron. Ron could already feel the magic being raised off Draco's body, making him shiver again like he did during the dark ritual. Ron met Draco head on, ready to learn, and Draco liked his lover's attitude. Draco began instructing the youngest Weasley boy on focusing the natural magic present in his body and before long Ron was getting the hang of it. Magic bounced off the walls, collided with each other, ricochet off the other wizard's aura of magic. The shrieking shack was getting even more decrepit by the moment, but Draco figured they'd be doing everyone a favor if they actually managed to demolish the old thing.

Ron was meeting him, blow for blow, magic for magic, and it made him incredibly turned on and proud. He only ever became attracted to powerful wizards, and there was no doubt Ron was able to meet him head on once given the proper instruction. As they soon drew their training session to a close Draco thought for a moment they might actually have a chance to pull this off.

* * *

Apparating back to Malfoy Manor, Ron's hands bound behind his back with magic and Draco's hand in his hair, they had to make their entrance look good. Voldemort had to truly believe Draco was a fully loyal Death Eater now and had captured Ron for the sole purpose of informing on his best mate Harry. Draco had Ron's wand tucked carefully in an inside pocket of his suit jacket, and he was determined to keep it there just in case. Before they entered the estate Draco gave Ron one last look, getting a confident nod from Ron, Draco schooled his face to that of the spoiled brat turned evil Death Eater.

"All you lot sitting on your arses speculating where Potter is, and look at the gift I bring." Draco said with a flourish as he drug Ron in by his hair to the surprise of all around the table currently listening to their Dark Lord. He heard a breathy "Draco" from his mother as she stood, obviously worried about where he'd been. "Not quite Potter himself, is it. No, but his best mate is sure to have some interesting answers." Draco said, putting up the mask he'd perfected for so many years, holding his wand up and pointed at Ron to ensure the redhead stayed right where he'd put him. "I would have questioned him myself, but I thought you'd rather have the pleasure my lord." Draco said, now addressing Voldemort who had come around to see the gift Draco had brought.

"Sitting around indeed," Voldemort spoke with amusement. "All of you claim to be such loyal servants to me but our youngest member has just brought us the downfall of Harry Potter and delivered it to me on a silver platter." Voldemort looked from all of the shamed faces of his Death Eaters then to Draco himself, "Fine work Draco, well done. As you said, not quite Harry Potter himself but I dare say a fine showing. Much better than anyone else in this room." Voldemort spoke loudly. He ignored the rest for now and advanced on Ron. Ron, for his part, looked genuinely terrified to be facing Voldemort head on. He knew this was one of the parts he wouldn't have to fake. The thought of what was to come was enough to have him shaking a bit. "No need to be scared, young Weasley." Voldemort said with deceptive calm. "No one here is going to harm you, if you would only answer my questions. No, I do not harm pure bloods that show me their loyalty." Voldemort leaned in a little closer; putting his face closer to Ron's where the young man knelt. "Where is Harry Potter?" He asked directly.

"Piss off, tosser." Ron said, letting some defiance shine in his eyes. He knew it pissed Voldemort off. He was use to having those around him follow his every little command out of fear.

"Oh dear, and here I had hoped you'd be reasonable for me." Voldemort said as he stood back, observing the young redhead before him. The first touch of the Crucaitus Curse to Ron sent the young man into agonizing pain, flailing on the ground as it seemed like his nerve endings were literally on fire. He could have been burning alive and it would have been more pleasant. His head thrashed, he screamed, he begged, but Voldemort continued the curse.

Draco had to stand and watch as his lover flailed in pain. It was literally ripping his heart to shreds, but this was the plan they'd agreed on. And for the safety of both of them, he had to stand by and pretend he was enjoying the screams of his previously arch-enemy. Moments later, or it could have been hours as far as Ron knew, Voldemort lowered his wand and ended the curse. Ron panted for breath, his eyes looking slightly glassy. It was far more painful than Harry had ever dared express. "So, Ronald, would you care to enlighten us now about Harry Potter?" Voldemort asked with a slight flourish.

"Go to hell snake face." Ron bravely said between panting breaths. Crucio again was cast, causing Ron to flail once more, his screams echoing off the high walls of Malfoy Manor and out into the world beyond. Bellatrix looked more than happy to be watching, and even began to dance to the sound of Ron's screaming.

When Voldemort stopped this time he asked simply and firmly, "where is Harry Potter?" obviously beginning to lose his patience with his current torture victim. When no answer at all was forthcoming he simply raised his wand and began the torture anew. Ron's screams were beginning to develop a rough edge to them as his vocal cords were abused. This time Voldemort didn't stop until his screams had become nothing but a whisper, signaling the abuse to his throat had become so great it had stolen his voice. When Voldemort dropped his wand this time Ron lay still, no sign of the brave bluster from before. "Have you anything to say now, dear boy?" Voldemort asked.

Ron's head tilted a bit, he looked so exhausted and Draco's heart hurt watching this. To have to watch Ron be tortured so much that his voice was literally lost from all the screaming. Draco wanted to cast the killing curse on Voldemort right now. But if he did that he couldn't guarantee anyone's safety then. Especially if the remaining Death Eaters in the room chose to exact revenge. Besides that, casting the killing curse would do nothing. There were still Horcruxes active out there. He would only return and then what? They had to go through with their plan and give Potter time to find and destroy the remaining Horcruxes. Draco paused in his musings as he heard a faint croak come from Ron.

"…not at Hogwarts," Ron managed to say. It was obvious in the way they'd taken over Hogwarts they'd believed Harry might have been there. So, letting that bit of information slip out would only tell them where Harry wasn't. He could hold out, he was determined to hold out. He was strong; he could do this for his friends.

"He's not at Hogwarts," Voldemort parroted. "Yes I was suspicious he likely wasn't. But, one can never be too careful. So, dear boy, if he isn't at Hogwarts where is he?" Voldemort waited. However, he got nothing more from Ron. Instead of raising his wand again, as Draco feared he might, he turned directly to Draco. "I don't believe we'll get much more out of him at the moment. If one uses Crucio too much on a subject it can often have disastrous effects. Sometimes it just breaks them so completely that there's nothing left. No, I don't believe Crucio will obtain us any further information from this one. Instead, young Draco, I expect you to find the best way to break this one into telling us about Harry Potter's activities. And, if you're able to get him to accept the dark mark all the better." Looking to Ron Voldemort continued. "There just aren't enough pure-bloods at the moment, I do hope to spare as many as I can."

"Rest assured, my Lord, I'll make him sing your praises before long." Draco confidently said.

"See that you do, and quickly. We really don't have much time to prepare." Voldemort said, seemingly distracted now by something else. He began to give out orders to various Death Eaters who subsequently smoked out to carry out said orders, leaving Ron to Draco's tender care. Ron's hair had fallen into his face as he struggled against the unforgiveable curse that had been cast on him. He looked so weak and in need. Draco's heart gave another painful jolt. Violently stomping on this reaction Draco steeled himself for what he had to do.

Draco turned to a couple of the lower ranking scum Voldemort had employed. "You two, take our new guest up to my rooms. I want to have 24/7 access to this one until he spills what he knows about Potter." Draco said as he moved around. He had yet to speak to his father since returning to Malfoy Manor, and honestly he wanted to keep it that way. He might just cast Avada Kedavra on his father himself. For now, he had to focus on his icy mask, ensuring none would question his motives. "And when you're done with that, bring some shackles up from the dungeons. Can't have him getting cold feet on me." Draco observed as Ron was lifted roughly by his arms and drug up the stairs toward his room he had only just left yesterday. Had he thought he'd be returning so quickly he would have thought to clean it up a bit. But, nothing for it now. He had to see to Ron and make sure the young man was okay.

The two low-life; Draco hesitated to call them wizards for they were nothing like he and Ron, unceremoniously dumped Ron on Draco's bedroom floor. Hands still bound, Ron could only lay there and try to ignore the residual burning feeling that seemed to consume his entire being now. He knew the moment Draco was in the room, knew the touch the moment Draco unbound his wrists and rolled him to his back. "Ron, please say something. Ron, are you alright?"

"Your eyes are gorgeous, you know that?" Ron rasped out, looking up with half closed eyes to Draco.

Draco hissed out a humorless laugh, "shut up you barmy git, you're the one that made me go along with this plan, you did. Potter is gona kill me the moment he finds out." Draco said softly, trying to move Ron but heard a sharp hiss from the other wizard. "What is it?" Draco asked softly, those certainly weren't tears in his eyes.

"Just the residual pain, Dray. Just let me lay here a bit, yeah?" Ron said softly, letting his head list to the side. All the energy he had was just gone. Draco moved to a side board table and poured a glass of water, figuring Ron probably needed it after all that screaming he'd done in the main drawing room. The screams still echoed in his ears, knowing there was absolutely nothing he could have done to end it. "My skin feels like it's on fire." Ron confided quietly as Draco returned to his side with the water. Only then did he allow the blonde to sit him up, back resting against the foot of his large four poster bed. Sipping the cool water gratefully Ron looked over at Draco. "You can't spend the whole time coddling me. They could easily look in." Ron leveled a hard stare at Draco, pointedly ignoring the slight tremor in the other boy's hands as he pressed the water glass to his lips.

"If you think I'm going to sit here and torture you as He-"

"You will," Ron said firmly, with much more bravery than he currently felt, cutting Draco off before he could complete his sentence. "I don't expect you to use Crucio. But you have to seem to be employing some torture methods to get me to crack." Ron said, looking into Draco's eyes. "I can take it, Draco. For you, I can take it."

Draco held Ron's gaze a moment longer before allowing his head to drop in shame. Ron was absolutely right and he couldn't let his fears bungle this. Though Potter and the rest probably didn't know it, they were depending on Draco and Ron's ability to pull this plan off. "When this is over," Draco's voice quivered as he began, "I swear on my blood you'll never have to suffer again." Draco stood, and he had to quickly school his features as he heard the shackles he'd requested being delivered.

The metal shackles brought up from the dungeon were an important choice for Draco to use, as they would cause more pain and discomfort than just using magical binds on the other wizard. It had to seem as that Draco had not a care about Ron's comfort and only desired to break the other to become the perfect submissive Death Eater under Draco. He had no doubt Voldemort would gift him with Ron were he to simply ask. There was no danger of losing custody of Ron to anyone else unless Draco were to completely botch the act and Draco would be damned before he put Ron in that kind of danger.

"Right, hope you're comfy Weasel." Draco bit out as the shackles closed around and magically sealed to Ron's wrists. A metal collar that promised to be just as biting wrapped around Ron's throat tightly. With another wave of his wand Draco brought Ron's wrists up and connected the metal of the cuffs to the metal of his collar. His arms bent, Ron could only wrap his fingers around the back of his neck and bow his head. "That's right Weasley, best you know who your superiors are." Draco had only tolerated the dirty scum that had delivered the shackles to linger in the doorway for appearances. He finally turned to them, "oi, just what do you two think you're doing standing around in _my_ room? Get back to fucking work!" Draco ordered, watching them scurry away least they find their own misfortune at the end of Draco's wand. As they were leaving they saw Draco levitate Ron over to the corner, linking a chain from the wall to the back of his collar, and ensure he was in such a position that he couldn't actually relax. Draco knew they would report what they saw to Voldemort, and he was sure the Dark Lord would approve.

Draco came closer and knelt down to Ron's level, "alright there, Ron?" He asked softly, already knowing the answer though.

"Think my legs are already cramping," Ron confided and saw Draco raise his wand. "No," Ron said firmly, "we have to do this. Just do a binding on my legs so I don't feel it as much."

Draco bit his lip, obviously struggling with this situation, but did just as Ron suggested. He shot a quick leg-binding spell to the other boy's lower half, effectively rooting the young man in place. It caused parts of Ron's legs to go numb and he was grateful for at least that much. "I'll have to use the silencing spell," Draco said, tip of his wand resting against the tender underside of Ron's throat. Receiving a curt nod from Ron, Draco felt his heart swell in his chest. The absolute trust Ron was placing in him; it was the kind of experience that would change a man no doubt. Draco leaned in, pressing his lips gently against Ron's to show how much he understood and appreciated the level of trust. This war would change him in more ways than one.

Whispering a quiet _silenco_ against Ron's lips all noise from the redhead's throat was effectively cut off. Though Ron mouthed the delicate syllables of Draco's name, not even a croak escaped his lips. Draco removed the tip of his wand from Ron's throat, but had yet to move his lips. He felt the soft _I love you_ Ron brushed against his mouth and Draco wanted nothing more than to apparate himself and Ron out of this mad place forever. Screw Potter, screw Voldemort, nothing was worth the suffering of his lover. Ron leveled a pinning stair to Draco, helping him to grip his own nerves tightly. Draco traced the tip of his wand over Ron's brow, muttering another spell against Ron's lips that quickly turned Ron's eyes black. The black-out spell was much more effective than a blindfold. And it might help Ron get some form of rest. Draco could easily explain it away as wanting to keep his new pet off balance and unaware of what was to come next.

Before standing Draco slipped off his signet ring of the Malfoy family he always wore, pressing it into Ron's palm. "Look after this for me, luv? There's a good boy." Draco whispered against Ron's lips. And like a ghost he was gone from Ron's side. Ron's fingers clenched around the ring he was so familiar with, letting the band slip over one of his own fingers to ensure it didn't go anywhere. He heard the bed squeak nearby as Draco got comfortable, "sweet dreams, my little ferret." Draco said loud enough so if anyone were listening in, they'd hear. "Or well, likely not yeah?" A dark chuckle was all that punctuated Ron's situation before his world was reduced to utter silence.

* * *

It had been days. Or perhaps it had been years? Ron's sense of time was completely skewed, reduced to nothing but a tangle of painful memories. From torture to tender moments stolen with Draco, their world revolved around the simple fact that they were both prisoners in Malfoy Manor with an inescapable mission to provide Harry with as much time as possible to destroy the Horcruxes.

They were waiting for word, a sign, anything that Harry had completed the mission. Draco gave Ron updates from things he heard; the LeStrange vault being burgled, Umbridge losing a very important necklace, and various other occurrences. Apparently Voldemort was quite happy with Draco, though still not happy that Ron had yet to crack. Ron had to hold out, but he couldn't keep this going if Voldemort was just going to find fault with Draco and attempt to rid himself of an incompetent servant. Harry was running out of time, and Ron prayed his best friend came through.

The sky was overcast, as per the usual in England, but it was looking particularly gloomy. Ron was in his usual position of kneeling near the foot of Draco's bed, forced to remain in that position for hours on end. Before the black-out spell had taken his vision Ron had spied Draco sitting on the bed reading a book. It was the same routine: Draco would put him in ever increasing uncomfortable bondage positions, take his voice and vision, and leave him for hours. Voldemort would ask on progress, Ron would provide perhaps little tidbits between torture sessions with Crucio. He knew Draco was close to cracking just as he was. Something had to give eventual.

That something turned out to be Abraxas finally swooping in to Draco's room and coming to a perfect landing on his perch. Draco was up before the bird had folded its wings, taking the bit of parchment from its claw. It was a hurried scrawl that he was sure was written by one Gryffindor or another. The words were simple but their meaning profound:

 _Lightning Struck, Diadem Destroyed_

Draco's elation couldn't be summed up in words at all. Potter, the mad bastard, had done it. All remaining Horcruxes were destroyed, leaving just the final Horcrux of Voldemort's ever present snake. Draco would consider completing the mission himself but the snake was nowhere in the manor. In fact, he hadn't seen it for some time now. It was very possible with the others destroyed Voldemort was taking every precaution to protect his final remaining Horcrux.

Draco waved his wand over the parchment, expunging the words from the parchment before burning it to ensure no one could read the message they'd just received. He noticed Ron flinch when he smelled the burning parchment. Draco ensured the door was closed and locked with wards before going to Ron's side. He pressed his wand to Ron's throat and whispered a quick _finite_ to undo the silencing spell he'd placed on the redhead earlier. "Ron, Potter's done it. All that's left is the snake. Only took the prat 500 years." Draco ensured to whisper this into Ron's ear as he unhooked the leading chain from his collar. "We've to finish this quickly." Finally, Draco would be able to rescue his lover from this horrible situation and they could finish the war.

Ron tested his throat before attempting to speak. From the constant screaming his throat was unlikely to completely heal. His vocal cords had been torn so much he was likely to have a permanent rasp. After a couple of attempts he managed to speak, "got to make a good scene. You have to break me or He'd never believe it." Ron said in a harsh whisper.

"I know that." Draco bit out, thoroughly frustrated with the situation. As they spoke Draco ran the tip of his wand over Ron's brow again, this time removing the black-out spell. When Ron could finally see Draco's steel blue eyes again he let out a bit of tension he didn't remember holding onto.

"You know what you have to do, Draco." Ron looked at the other wizard, both refusing to break eye contact. Draco knew it was coming, knew that he'd have to pretend to rape Ron as the final climax of his torture that would result in the redhead finally breaking down and taking the dark mark as he had.

Draco swallowed as he looked at the vulnerable young man before him. How Ron had managed to retain his determination through all of this he'd never know. But it was almost over, and for that Draco was grateful. He gave a nod and stood, preparing for the final act to their elaborate stage play. Draco waved his wand at the window, the shutters closing with a loud clacking that startled both bird and man in the room. Draco double checked the wards and then removed the one that allowed privacy. He wanted everyone in the manor, Voldemort included, to be able to hear everything.

Finally, Draco flicked the tip of his wand at Ron who suddenly spilled down into a heap. The leg binding was removed, the connection between shackles and collar gone, nothing there to hold the other boy up any longer. Draco hardened his features and set himself into character before speaking. "Alright Weasley, I've about enough waiting. You're going to tell me just what you know and then I'm going to mark that pretty fucking arse as mine, once and for all." Draco strode over to where Ron was laying, trying to get his legs under him.

"Fuck you, Malfoy." Ron rasped out in attempt for bluster. "Harry is gona kick your fucking arse when he finds you."

Draco moved around behind Ron, pushing him back into the floor with a hand, "I really don't think that'll be a problem Weasley. See, I intend to have you trained up right so once Potter shows up you'll just kill him for me." Draco knelt down and grabbed the redhead by the hair, "last chance, luv. Be a good boy for me and I'll treat you right."

Ron looked up at him, both ensconced in their characters now, and spat at him. "Like to see you try, Malfoy."

Draco had dodged the spit, knowing Ron might go for something like that. "Fine, the hard way then." Draco was opening his pants, "and I do mean hard."

Ron tried to scurry away but the hand in his hair twisted, causing him to grunt in pain as he was held in place. Draco's wand was at his back then, weaving magic around Ron so that his legs came up in a kneeling position for perfect access. He was sure the whole house could hear Ron screaming for Draco to get off him. Draco was immovable behind him though and ran his cock up the crease of the redhead's ass. While others might think he was about to take Ron dry, he had actually already prepared the other boy. No way in hell he would hurt Ron in that way, no matter what their mission was. It was not going to happen. With one swift motion Draco buried himself into Ron's ass, causing Ron to scream again. Of course, this time it wasn't because of Crucio but the sudden breach of his ass.

"I'm gona make you cum on my cock alone, Weasley. Your body is mine now. You're gona fucking want to be mine when this is over. Gona put a right proper collar on you so you never forget who you're fucking master is boy." Draco muttered in his ear. Any other time their play would be hot and Ron would welcome it. But right now it wasn't even about pleasure in any way.

Ron was shaking his head, tears falling to the floor and Draco would have to compliment Ron on his acting ability later. "No, no I won't," though Ron didn't sound even half confident. A few more thrusts, a few more screams, and Ron was pushing back into the punishment.

"Fucking deserve this you dirty blood traitor, taking up with half-breeds and mudbloods. Where are your little friends now huh? I'm the only one you need anymore, Weasley. The rest have up and abandoned you." Draco bit out next to Ron's ear before nibbling on the lobe. "Just give me what I want, and I'll be more than happy to give you what you want."

When Ron still answered in the negative Draco took up his wand again and golden threads of magic wrapped around the base of Ron's cock and balls, effectively blocking any pleasure and orgasm. "Look at your cock Weasley, it certainly agrees with me. You want my prick in that arse, fucking you into the ground. Come on, I can keep this up as long as you want."

Draco pulled Ron up into a kneeling position by his hair, pushing Draco's cock even deeper now. Ron clenched his eyes closed, letting out what sounded like a pained grunt but Draco had actually stabbed his prostate with the head of that sweet cock of his. Ron was doing his best but Draco always managed to make him come apart at the seams. "Please…please…please" Ron whispered as he rode the cock in his ass.

"Please what, Weasley? You know what you have to say." Draco said as he slowed his pace, teasing the redhead. He couldn't help but give Ron some pleasure even when this was supposed to be torture.

"Please, let me cum master. Please, I need it so desperately. Anything, do anything, please, anything." Ron begged, hoping it sounded as ragged and desperate as he felt. He could sense the prickle of magic around him and just knew others were listening in.

"Are you gona spill your guts about Potter? Gona accept the dark mark for me, luv? Swear allegiance to our Dark Lord?" Draco asked, moving slowly as he gave Ron a chance to respond.

"Yes, everything, yes please master." Ron cried out as he stroked himself, knowing he wouldn't be able to cum until Draco removed the bindings. And just as he broke and agreed to sell his soul for an ounce of pleasure among so much pain of the last few days Draco removed the threads and let Ron have his climax. Draco shoved him over so he was face down again, thrusting to chase his own climax. Just before it crashed into him, though, he pulled out to splash it all over Ron's ass. He smirked; the redhead looked good wearing his cum. He filed that away for later, when their lives weren't on the line.

It really didn't take long before the house was buzzing among the Death Eaters. Draco Malfoy had done what none of them could, broken a member of the Golden Trio to sing the Dark Lord's praises. Dressed and now kneeling in place by Draco, Ron faced Voldemort once again. He didn't have to fake the trembling. He didn't have a wand, he didn't have any form of defense, and the fresh memories of torture were still so close to the surface.

"Now, Ronald, I hear Draco has convinced you of your place among us." Voldemort began, earning some snickers from the other death eaters from his words. Draco quickly cast a dark sneer their way, happy to see that they feared him as well now.

Ron kept his eyes downcast, just because he was now going to accept the dark mark didn't mean he had to look at the snake faced bastard. "Yes, my Lord." Ron said, earning an affectionate pet to his hair by Draco.

"My, my, so accommodating now." Voldemort slid his gaze to Draco, "you truly have proven your worth young Draco, turning one of Harry Potter's own to our side. I have to say even I am impressed." The evil wizard stood from where he sat and advanced on the two. Draco's chin was up, quite proud of himself obviously. But he knew anything less might make Voldemort suspect. Ron flinched when Voldemort reached for him. "No need to fear, dear boy, we're all family here now." The clawed hand dipped under Ron's chin and made him look up. "You swear fidelity to me and me alone, Ronald?"

"Yes, my lord." Ron said easily, his eyes looked utterly broken and Voldemort obviously liked that.

"Very good, give me your arm then." He said simply, holding out his hand and waited for Ron to comply. There was no hesitation on Ron's part and Draco smirked, moving his smug look to some of the others in the room. That's right prats, this was all his. Ron was his and they had no idea the kind of pride that swelled in his chest. He turned his gaze back to Ron's arm where Voldemort's wand was now pressed. Soon the inky black mark that was the same on his own arm appeared, marking Ron as a Death Eater now as well. Ron hissed in pain, and Draco winced a bit in sympathy. He knew just how much it hurt to get that mark. His own arm twitched in memory.

Voldemort moved back from the pair and leveled a pinning stair to Draco, "I expect you to watch out for him, show him our ways in the coming months. No one will question your claim on the boy," Voldemort moved his gaze over the rest of his followers, "lest they face my wrath." Draco watched as many heads bowed, his aunt was one who still held her head up and watched in rapt attention, so proud of her young nephew. Voldemort looked back to Ron then. "Now, what do you know of Harry Potter?"

Ron only hesitated a moment, earning a smack to the back of his head from Draco, reminding the redhead of his place. Ron flinched, ducking his head even further. "He was trying to find all the Horcruxes and destroy them, so he could kill you my Lord." Ron said as he thought about everything he had to say to Voldemort to make everything believable. "The last one we knew about was the Ravenclaw Diadem. But Death Eaters took over Hogwarts. That's probably where he'd head last." Ron said. He was sure Voldemort had no idea the diadem was already destroyed.

"Indeed. This is distressing news. We must make haste to Hogwards at once." Voldemort looked to Ron and Draco. "You two are obviously free to engage those that would defy us. I do expect to see you both at Hogwarts to finish this war once and for all." Draco watched as the Dark Lord moved about the table where the high ranking Death Eaters sat, including his parents. "So good to see a Malfoy I can rely, is it not Lucius." Voldemort walked around the table as he spoke, coming closer to Draco's father. "Your son has certainly grown and is even, dare I say it, far more capable than you."

Draco had moved Ron back, wanting to apparate out of there as quick as he could. However, Voldemort's words stuck in his mind and Draco couldn't help but look back to the table where his father sat, Voldemort's wand pointed directly at him. Draco's eyes widened in realization and time seemed to slow to a crawl as Voldemort spoke further.

"Lucius it seems I've no longer need of your services." The dark lord said before speaking the words of the dreaded killing curse. "Avada Kedavra" and Draco watched helplessly as the green energy shot from Voldemort's wand and into Lucius Malfoy. The elder Malfoy slid from his chair to the ground, instantly dead from the killing curse. Draco's eyes slid to his mother who seemed just as distressed as he was, but was trying as hard as she could to keep her composure. Becoming hysterical now would mean Voldemort might deign to turn the curse on her as well. She had to sit, watching her husband slump to the floor, and pretend she hadn't even noticed.

Draco wanted to go to his mother, to comfort her. But the sudden tight hold on his leg from Ron kept him rooted in place, reminding him of their mission and how close they were to finishing. No, Draco couldn't fail Ron now. He had to violently stamp down the reactions to his father's death and appear indifferent. He really had no other choice if he wanted to save his mother's life.

When time returned to them as suddenly as it seemed to slow Draco looked up to the Dark Lord who smiled at the youngest Malfoy. "Dear Draco, it seems a position has opened on my elite council." Voldemort said as if he were only discussing the weather.

"Lucky me," Draco said simply, keeping his eyes neutral and his tone easy. "If you'll excuse me, my Lord, but Ron and I really should get to Hogwarts and prepare your ascension."

"Please do Draco. Make us proud." Voldemort smiled at the young man, giving him a nod to leave the manor. Draco pulled Ron up to stand next to him and they apparated away, appearing in the 3rd floor lavatory where Moaning Myrtle stayed. Draco's wand clattered to the ground and he gripped one of the sinks for purchase. He'd just watched his father die; Voldemort had cast the killing curse on him right in front of Draco. The room seemed to spin and he heard someone calling his name from far away.

Draco looked up into sea blue eyes fringed by red hair, but he really couldn't hear any of the words coming out of that kissable mouth. The only thing he could hear was the dull thud, over and over again, of his father's body hitting the ground, eyes open and sightless. The image of his mother's distress burned into his eyes as he looked around, trying to get a grasp on everything. Someone was telling him to breathe, just breathe, but how could he breathe when his father was dead?

It all came out in one screaming shock wave, the world of sound returning to Draco all at once. He cried out in rage and anguish, the wave of magic rolling off his body shattered mirrors and broke faucets, causing a cascade of water to flow around their feet. Draco scooped up his wand and suddenly he was a whirlwind. Aiming at unbroken mirrors he fired away, purposely targeting a couple of the toilets to upend them and listen to the water rush around them. When he broke a couple of the sinks next two strong arms wrapped around him, holding him back from destroying more of the lavatory. Draco screamed out his anguish one last time, a final wave of magic shattering windows, before going limp in those strong arms; the anger had given way to the flood of tears next.

"He's dead…" were the only words that escaped Draco's mouth as Ron backed up and dumped the two of them in a heap by the door, keeping a tight hold of Draco as the young man poured his heart out at his father's death. He was vaguely aware of a soothing voice next to his ear, kissing being pressed against his skin.

"I've got you now, Dray." Ron said softly as he held onto the shaking young man in his arms. He knew just how difficult it had all been. He also knew the shock to Draco's system it must have been to see his father die at the hands of Voldemort. Ron only had to endure Crucio curse multiple times. But to watch your father die at the hands of one you hate, and smile during the process. Ron really wasn't surprised for the meltdown, and in fact expected it. Ron let his eyes wander, looking out the windows on the far wall thinking about the events that may be playing out below them. It was likely the end, the final stretch before one side finally wins. He saw errant spells and debris flying occasionally and knew he had to try to break Draco out of his meltdown soon so they could do their part.

Thankfully he didn't need to shake Draco out of his quiet state, as the Slytherin slowly lifted his head where he had only seconds ago been weeping into his robes and pinned Ron with a hardened gaze. Ron saw the distinct kindle of fire behind the ice exterior, recognized it as all too often it was the same fire that would light in his own eyes when teasing simply became too much. Ron was known for his temper. Draco on the other hand, to see that spark truly made Ron fear for whom ever may cross their paths in the next few moments. Draco had not previously used the killing curse as far as Ron knew, but something in Draco seemed quite reckless and made it ever more likely that Draco would use it without discretion. "We have work to do." Was all Draco said before standing up and pulling Ron with him.

Ron allowed Draco to pull him up and guide him out of the lavatory. He had to force himself, push down the residual pain left over from suffering the Crucio curse and other difficulties they faced during his incarceration at Malfoy Manor. Ron knew pushing himself now would come back to bite him later, but they didn't exactly have the luxury of rest. The two boys stumbled out into the hall, hearing a muffled crash outside as the battle raged. Sparing a glance at each other, they wasted no more time in running from the hall, down the moving stairs, in an attempt to get to the ground floor.

Draco jumped a few flights, casting some charms to control their decent as he heard Ron follow him over the railings. With feet on the ground floor things suddenly went quiet, and Draco wasn't sure if he should fear or rejoice. As he headed for the main entrance that was now nothing but a huge door way with doors hanging off their hinges Ron stopped him with a hand on his arm. "It's too quiet," Ron said softly, keeping his voice low just for Draco to hear. "I really don't like it."

"No time," Draco said to his lover as they both ensured they had their wands at the ready and stepped into the light together. The sight that greeted them was certainly not one they had hoped to see. Voldemort demanding allegiance from the students and staff of Hogwarts or suffer death. Behind him was his army of Death Eaters and Draco felt relieved to see his mother was not among their numbers. Confident he wouldn't have to pull any of his spells to ensure his mother wasn't hit only made Draco even more dangerous to the opposing side.

Neither boy moved from their spot just by the entrance as they heard Voldemort speak, gesturing over to where Hagrid stood holding a very human shaped bundle. "Harry Potter is dead!" The evil wizard said, facing the students, gloating in his assumed victory. "Drop your wands, and pledge your allegiance to me now and no harm will come to you."

Hearing Voldemort say the words he most dreaded to hear, Ron quickly grabbed Draco's hand for support. His legs felt as though they'd turned to water and about to crash out from under him. Draco quickly wrapped an arm around Ron to steady him. "This changes nothing," Draco bit out against Ron's ear, trying to encourage the other boy back into his strength. "Voldemort must die and if Potter isn't around to affect that then we'll have to." Ron listened to the refined voice growl in his ear, feeling his legs become less shaken with each word. They saw Neville, one of the most timid students of Hogwarts, step forward to face Voldemort and draw the sword of Gryffindor from the sorting hat. Perhaps that was what encouraged Ron the most, perhaps it was Draco's arm around his middle, or perhaps it was something else. But Ron gave a quick nod to Draco, assuring his lover that he was fit enough to stand on his own.

Draco was still unsure, but released Ron and looked back to the scene that faced them. For a moment he thought he saw Harry twitch. Could the bloody savior still be alive, or was Draco's mind just playing with him. They didn't have much time to make a choice. Draco could drag Ron off to the side of the Death Eaters and ensure their survival at least. Or, Draco could stand with Ron now with the other Hogwarts students and fight to his last breath to protect everything he'd known. Draco took Ron's hand and began to advance to the center of the battlefield. He sensed Ron's confusion but continued his trek.

"Ah Draco, Ron, dear boys. Just in time to witness the final fall of the great esteemed establishment that was Hogwarts, and the rise of my dark age." Voldemort smiled at the two boys, who were being suspiciously watched by all inhabitants of the students and faculty. "Join me here; you will have a most prominent place in my new world order."

Ron was just about to dig his feet in, to tell Draco they were not going to join Voldemort, when Draco suddenly stopped as he just passed Neville. Ron rounded so he was standing beside Draco and looked at the other boy. Draco gave him a curt nod, giving Ron even more confidence in trusting Draco, and the two raised their wands at the exact same time, pointed directly at Voldemort.

"I see," Voldemort said in disappointment, "I had such high hopes for the two of you. I see now I should have just rid myself of the Malfoys completely. Ah well, one cannot succeed in domination without breaking a few eggs I suppose." Voldemort raised the elder wand he held toward the two boys that only recently managed to deceive him. The Death Eaters laughed at his comment, obviously looking forward to the downfall of Draco Malfoy and his little pet.

Neither boy even flinched, standing together, each confident in the bond they shared and the effectiveness of their partnership. Voldemort shouted a quick expeliarmus to rid the two of their wands. The force cut through them, tossing their wands away and forced them to brace against the wave of magic. But just as the wave ended Ron was moving. He stood behind Draco and focused his magic quickly into a strong barrier that quickly went up to protect the students behind them. Draco, meanwhile, focused his magic to a single point, raising everything he possibly could without his wand and forcing it all against the single target of Voldemort.

The wave was incredible, far more powerful and destructive than the wave Ron experienced while in the girl's lavatory. His barrier caught and reflected the errant magic that flew off Draco's back, effectively protecting the students behind them and ensuring the destruction was aimed only at Voldemort. The students watch on in awe, seeing two of their friends being able to raise such power without their wands. Draco's spell was charged so completely it knocked Voldemort off his feet and back in front of his Death Eaters, who all seemed to take a step back. Though it had only been a disarming spell, the force Draco had put behind it had been unreal. Ron attributed it to his anger for watching his own father killed by this man. Voldemort retrieved his wand, the Elder Wand, with a very sinister scowl directed at the two young men, promising nothing but darkness and death for defying him. The magic crackled around Draco and Ron as the redhead brought down the shield and took his place back by Draco. Holding out their hands their wands quickly returned to them and again were at the ready.

Movement caught Draco's eye. From his peripheral vision he could see the body Hagrid held was suddenly moving and falling to the ground below the half-giant. Draco quickly pulled his extra wand from an inner pocket and moved closer to Harry. "Potter!" He yelled, tossing the wand to Harry who quickly caught it and scrambled behind some cover as Voldemort recovered and fired several curses at him. Voldemort growled out in frustration, "Don't just stand there, attack them!" He called out to the group of Death Eaters behind him. At his urging, many smoked out and started to go after the students while Voldemort focused on Harry.

Chaos erupted as students ran back inside and around the grounds, many locked in combat with one or several Death Eaters. Draco was looking around, holding onto Ron. "We have to find that snake!" He yelled to Ron over the roar of battle. "Voldemort won't fall until that thing is dead."

"We need to trap it in the school; it's too fast for any of us." Ron replied, also scanning the grounds for the snake. Ron noticed movement near the entrance, saw the snake attack one of the students and kill another. "Draco!" Ron called Draco's attention to it.

Draco wheeled around, aiming his wand without a second thought, and yelled Avada Kedavra. The bright green light shot from his wand but just missed the snake as it slithered to dodge the attack. It looked back at them and hissed before slithering into the school. Draco grabbed a hold of Ron, "We need to corner it, and find Longbottom. He's got the means to kill it." Draco said, taking off after the Snake, dodging various attacks and students. Ron gave him cover, shooting quick stupefy and expeliarmus spells at their attackers as they dashed into the school to find the snake and Neville.

As they came into the main hall Draco gave Ron a shove in one direction where they heard more fighting, "find Longbottom, I'll detour the snake toward the Great Hall." He yelled and was off in the opposite direction where the snake had slithered off. Ron frowned, worry obviously creasing his brow, but followed the sounds of fighting to find Neville. By this time Death Eaters permeated the building, finding battle with students and staff alike. Ron was engaged by a few as he tried to find Neville. He decided it was not wrong to use the killing curse, as the Death Eaters obviously had no qualms about killing them. More than a few Death Eaters lay dead in Ron's wake. Ron didn't let himself dwell on it, it wasn't important anymore. His family and friends were in danger. He wouldn't allow himself to be squeamish using the killing curse.

When he finally came upon Neville he didn't stop running. "Neville, Great Hall!" Ron ordered to the other Gryffindor. "The giant snake is the last Horcrux!" Ron was relieved when Neville, not questioning Ron, joined his friend in running back around to get to the Great Hall. With the sound of his heart pounding in his ears Ron didn't hear the various screams and cries of battle around him. He was thinking about Draco, about if his lover had survived thus far and had blocked the snake from going anywhere but the Great Hall.

They spotted the serpent slithering down the hall and attacking random students. Ron shot his wand hand out and fired a reducto blast at one of the chandeliers. It fell and crashed almost on top of the serpent. Students scattered, seeing the chance while the snake was stunned. The crashed chandelier blocked its path and forced it to take another hall that lead right where they wanted it to. Neville followed Ron without question, the sword of Gryffindor clutched in his hands. He wasn't going to let go until that snake was dead.

As the hallway opened up into the entry way just outside the Great Hall the snake made for the stairs. However, Draco appeared there in an instant. He blocked any other escape route with chandeliers as well, and a couple of statues he had brought down by destroying the bases. He held his wand out menacingly to the snake, almost daring it to try to get by him. The snake turned its head to look behind it, to see if the path from where it came was clear. It was not. Ron and Neville stood side by side, slowly advancing on the snake.

Looking around, the snake took the only path available to it: the doors to the Great Hall where not long ago students sat at the tables enjoying dinner. Looking to each other the three students quickly closed in, going to the entrance to ensure the snake couldn't escape out. Ron realized the snake was going for the many windows. He whipped his wand out and used a levitation charm to move all the tables and benches, all of them flying past the snake and effectively boarded up the windows to prevent the snake's escape. Draco and Neville on either side of him waved their wands to their side of the room, coaxing all the shutters on the higher windows to close. The snake was well and truly trapped. It rounded on them, hissing menacingly to the students as many more filed in behind the three that had chased it in there. None seemed afraid of it now, in fact all raised their wands to the snake to ensure it knew who had the upper hand.

"You're up, Longbottom." Draco said, looking over his shoulder to Neville as he kept his wand trained on the enormous serpent. "That sword, it's powerful enough to finish this." Ron looked to Neville then, who seemed a tad put-off from Draco's presence. Last they'd heard Draco was on the enemy's side. Ron gave him a nod in encouragement. Neville had been so brave to face Voldemort and his Death Eaters alone, but really he hadn't been alone had he.

While exchanging glances, they were distracted just enough for the snake to attempt to attack Ron, seeing its chance to try to get away. Draco's hand on his arm warned Ron of the immediate danger and he pulled back just a bit, moving his wand at the last minute. When the snake's mouth came down it wasn't into soft flesh and brittle bone its teeth sank. Rather, Ron's wand was in its mouth holding it open, it's deadly poisonous fangs only millimeters away from Ron's arm. A hushed silence fell over the crowd of students around them, obviously holding their breath when they saw the snake attack, afraid Ron might be poisoned by the venom. It wasn't until Neville, still holding the sword and his blustering bravery, brought the blade down on the neck of the snake just behind its head.

Everyone, especially Draco, seemed to release their held breath as they watched the head of the serpent drop to the ground, Ron's wand still in its mouth. The body writhed and thrashed on the ground until, moments later; it became still and began to turn to ash. The Horcrux spell Voldemort had placed on it now broken the vessel began to disintegrate. Though this hadn't happened to previous Hocruxes, the previous ones also weren't living bodies either.

"Ron," Draco's quiet voice spoke first, "it didn't bite you did it?" He asked. He had to know if Ron would need anti-venom immediately or not.

Ron quickly lifted the sleeve covering the hand that had held his wand, showing Draco unblemished skin. Ron looked up at the blonde, obviously still in a bit of shock at coming so close to being poisoned. His eyes were a tad glassy, and Draco attempted to stem off the possible hyperventilating by wrapping an arm tightly around Ron's waist. "You're fine, you're perfect." Draco said into the redhead's hair, looking down at the body of the destroyed horcrux. That had been far too close for Draco's liking.

A bright flashing and the noise of clashing magic startled everyone out of their reverie, driving everyone back out to the court yard outside where all of this had begun. Most of the Death Eaters had retreated, but several lay dead in the halls, along with several dead students. Faces of friends passed by as Ron and Draco lead the others outside. Ron wasn't sure he'd ever be able to get those lax faces out of his mind, knowing friends he'd known for so long were no longer among the living. He closed his eyes, how could he have done anything different to save them? Could he have saved them?

The group exited the castle's entrance hall in time to see Voldemort and Harry locked in a stalemate battle. At least, it appeared to be a stalemate. Upon closer inspection Draco could see Voldemort weakening, bits of him slowly disintegrating and fading away. With the last horcrux gone Voldemort's tentative presence among the living was unstable. There was no doubt the outcome of the battle. This time, when he died, Voldemort would not be coming back. And Draco decided regardless of what his father had once said it was best for everyone that Voldemort stay gone.

"Finish him Harry!" Ron called out to his best friend. Much had changed over the past week or so, and he and Harry would have much to talk about. But regardless of any changes, Harry was his best mate. And he would always stand by him.

Harry heard Ron encouraging him and it gave him enough power to push further, forcing the advantage over Voldemort and only moments later did the wand in his hand give out on him, obviously not obeying him, and allowed Harry to finish. They watched as Voldemort fell to pieces, literally, as if a pile of ash slowly blown away by the breeze. The smell was untenable of course, as if death and decay had set in long before the end. Ron, ever having a weak stomach at such things, had leaned over to heave when the smell hit him. Draco rolled his eyes a little, "try not to get it on my shoes, there's a good chap." He said softly, though there was no sting behind his words.

Harry stood from the place he'd been battling Voldemort. The look on his face portrayed what everyone was feeling. Disbelief that it was actually over, that Voldemort was actually completely gone and would not be back. Harry looked around a moment, seeing Death Eaters suddenly smoke out and leave the battle field, knowing the war was lost to them now that their dark lord was gone. It was only seconds later that Harry heard the cheering of students and professors around him. Hermione was the first to run over and wrap her arms around him, more than happy to see him alive and breathing. Harry appeared startled at the cheering, ever humble, feeling as though he didn't deserve so much praise even though he'd just beaten Voldemort.

Draco nudged Ron's shoulder as Ron finally stood back up from where he'd dry heaved. "Go on, luv. Your best mate is waiting for you." Draco gave him a half smile. Though Harry and Draco were likely to always remain rivals, Draco would make an effort to be civil on Ron's behalf. Draco knew it was worth it when Ron gave him a beaming grin before running over to smother Harry in a big hug.

Harry gathered Ron up into a hug alongside Hermione and the three stood there savoring the peace. Of course they understood the fight wasn't completely over. There were still Death Eaters that needed to be dealt with. However, the worst was behind them. Ron thanked whatever gods were watching over them for being on Harry's side. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to survive in a world without his best mate.

As the applause finally died down Harry pulled back and looked over at Ron, "Ron, where in the world have you been mate? Hermione and I were so worried when you just disappeared on us."

Ron ducked his head a moment and smiled, "well, Draco and I had a bit of a mission going on. Figured you and 'Mione could handle the horcruxes scattered about." Ron looked over to the blonde still loitering around the entrance to Hogwarts. He gave Draco an encouraging smile and inclined his head to have the other boy join him. Draco looked uncertain, looking between Hermione and Harry. But, in the end, he chose to take the plunge for Ron. He itched to have the redhead in his arms again after everything that'd happened. He really didn't want to let Ron out of his sight for several months, perhaps years.

"Draco? Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked incredulously. "Wasn't he the one that used the vanishing cabinet to allow Death Eaters into the school?"

"Fine piece of work, that. I admit, perhaps not my most shining moment." Draco interjected as he joined Ron's side. "Potter, Granger," he said civilly before pressing his nose to Ron's hair, taking a moment to remind himself Ron was still alive and in his arms.

"I don't understand," Harry offered as he crossed his arms. "You were for killing Dumbledore, and you've belittled and insulted Ron ever since first year."

"Ever the observer, Potter." Draco retorted, "believe it or not the whole plan to kill Dumbledore was not my own, nor did I have any interest in carrying it out. I didn't have much of a choice, what with Voldemort taking up residence in my family home and threatening both my parents and me if I did not do as he commanded."

"Draco and I have been seeing each other since around Christmas Break of last year." Ron added, looking a bit ashamed. "I didn't tell either of you because I was worried of your reactions. Likely you would've thought I was under some kind of hex or some sort. I just didn't want that kind of attention on us at the moment. We were still trying to figure things out ourselves."

Though Hermione did look put off when Ron confessed to not wanting to tell her, her face seemed to soften as Ron told her why. She bit her lip a little as she crossed her own arms, hugging herself in the process. "I suppose that's a perfectly valid assumption Ron. None of us were particularly civil toward Draco, or he to us. We probably would have jumped to conclusions. But, I'm sorry that was the case. I'm sorry you didn't feel more comfortable talking to us about something as important as that."

Ron just smiled at her and put his arms around her, "don't think on it 'Mione. I figured once Draco and I had hashed everything out I would've been opening up to you. But, things happened that got in the way." When he said that Ron turned his gaze to Draco who, surprisingly, looked a bit chagrin from the insinuation.

"I admitted it wasn't the most ideal actions on my part." Draco said, turning to gaze out at the ruined grounds of Hogwarts, thinking of the clean up and rebuilding that would now be necessary before the school reopened in the fall.

"I know, and I forgave that ages ago." Ron said as he pulled away from Hermione. "As for when I disappeared well, Draco sent me a message via his owl Abraxas. He wanted to meet at the shrieking shack. When I got there he explained everything and we hatched a rather ingenious idea."

"Not so ingenious in my opinion." Draco admitted, shoving his hands in his pocket. "You better not get Potter angry at me Weasley, I don't relish another battle so soon after the last."

"What's he on about?" Harry asked, gaze slipping from Draco to Ron then.

"Well, it's a bit of a long story Harry. Dunno if it'd be entirely comfortable to relay it all in the middle of a battle field." Ron admitted, shifting from foot to foot. It was a nervous tick Draco knew all too well. No one could ever say Malfoys shied away from challenges.

"Well, in that case might I suggest retiring somewhere more comfortable then? I really do need to check up on my mother, and I'm sure Malfoy Manor would be far more comfortable than a debris strewn field." Draco offered to the group, however immediately regretted the suggestion when he saw the shiver radiate up through Ron. He'd almost forgotten the trials they both had faced there when the foray of battle was so fresh in his mind. "Or perhaps moving this indoors to the castle, as decrepit as it seems now, may be a more attractive option."

Ron appreciated Draco's attempts, he truly did. Though, he wasn't in a hurry to return to Malfoy Manor. He knew he'd have to, eventually. He couldn't let his fear control him. But in the moment he wasn't sure traveling was a good idea. Ron leaned up and pressed a kiss to Draco's lips, leaving Draco glancing toward Harry and Hermione slightly worried but relaxed when he didn't see any wand tips in his face. "You go check up on your mum, Draco. I think it best we stay here for the moment. I can fill them in on everything and you can just apparate back once your mum is settled. And give her a hug for me too, yeah?"

Draco nodded, understanding the compromise for what it was. While he checked in on his mother Ron could relay the story to his two friends without threat to Draco's life in the process. He smiled with Ron's final statement, "of course, luv. I'll be back soon as I can." Draco assured him before stepping back a couple of feet and vanishing with a snap.

"Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked, eyebrows raised in disbelief when Ron turned back to her. He didn't see any malice or disapproval, rather just surprise and perhaps even a hint of delight. It was obvious Hermione was reading between the lines and saw the relationship Ron had with him might very well have been the turning point for Draco in this war, putting him firmly on their side rather than with Voldemort. And though none of them had cared much for Draco to this point, another powerful wizard on their side was certainly helpful.

"It's not all that surprising, is it. The way we were always at each other's throats, had to be something under it yeah?" Ron said as Hermione gave a soft laugh and Harry seemed to be hiding his own laugh to spare Ron his feelings. "Oh, bloody hell, let's just get inside and I'll tell you everything."

Ron turned to head into the castle when a hand reached and gripped his left wrist, right over his newly acquired dark mark. "Ron, is that…"

"It is." Ron said easily enough, no point in hiding it. He hadn't acquired it because he was planning to defect to Voldemort's side, rather it had been a necessary evil to ensure he and Draco had been able to leave the manor without suspicion. "It was kind of unavoidable, 'Mione. Voldemort wasn't going to just let us waltz out of Malfoy Manor was he."

Hermione just looked a little worried, looking down at the mark, but otherwise didn't seem to be implying anything concerning Ron's character. "I'm just concerned what this thing might do in the future, Ron. We aren't sure what kind of affects it has, even with Voldemort gone. It'd probably be best if we started looking into ways to remove it for safety sake, from you and Draco."

Ron understood where she was coming from; obviously he had worried about possible side effects later. But in their situation it wasn't like he'd had much choice. "Yeah, I know. But if there isn't a way then it'll just be one more reminder we survived this bloody war." Ron gave her a half smile and headed for the entrance once again. It really didn't take long for Ron to relay the events of Malfoy Manor. It was obvious Hermione seemed as though she were going to be sick when Ron spoke of the torture, and Harry looked as if he was ready to fire a killing curse Draco's way the moment he saw him. But as his story ebbed away so did Ron's energy. The events and the battle had taken its toll and he was starting to feel the effects. The expressions of his friends melted away from anger to concern as they saw Ron's color bleed away and watched as the redhead seemed to have trouble sitting up.

At their urging he agreed to go see Madam Pomfrey in the infirmary wing. Though he protested that others needed her attention more than he, Hermione would not take no for an answer. On their way to the infirmary Ron saw his classmates cleaning up after the battle, moving bodies of the dead into appropriate places. The Death Eaters were designated to a space outside for the Ministry to later deal with. Ron felt a swell of pride in his chest remembering that a number of those bodies were there because of him, because he had chosen to use the killing curse to protect his friends and family. He found that he didn't feel remorse, only satisfaction that he was sure it was the right decision on his part.

The unfortunate dead students were carefully moved to one of the other halls and lined up gently so their families could claim them and grieve properly. Ron was relieved to not see any ginger hair among the dead. His family seems to have made it out of the battle alive. Though he was saddened to see that Lupin and his wife hadn't. Even though he'd been a werewolf Ron had liked the 3rd year Defense Against The Dark Arts professor. He would need to remember to get Draco to send flowers and condolences on Ron and Draco's behalf to all the families that lost someone.

When they entered the infirmary Harry had to keep an arm around Ron to keep him from simply spilling down onto the floor. Seeing his lack of color and obvious difficulty standing Madam Pomfrey directed them to place Ron in one of the empty beds. She and her volunteers were quiet busy with so many wounded, but thankfully there was still room for Ron. When Ron was in a bed she demanded to know what had happened to Mr. Weasley. Going off the account Ron had given them Hermione quickly gave the medi-witch a short list of the things Ron had been through, including Crucio and the other spells Draco had used on the young man, in addition to fighting in the battle.

"Oh, Merlin, he survived all that? No wonder he looks about to drop any moment. The body is not designed to survive Crucio so long. Undoubtedly he needs rest, and lots of it, in addition to proper care." Madam Pomfrey said as she bustled about, setting out potions for Ron on the end table by his bed. Most of them were doses of pain killer potions. "Get him to drink this one now, and once your done I could use your help Miss Granger and Mr. Potter. No doubt you'll want to stay here to keep an eye on Mr. Weasley."

Hermione quickly went to Ron's side and helped him sit up enough to drink the potion given to them. He didn't even have the energy to pull a face at the taste. When he finally plopped back against the cushy pillow his eyes opened only slightly, "think I need a nap, guys." He said, rubbing lightly at his eyes.

"You go ahead Ron; we're gona stay here and help Madam Pomfrey. You certainly earned yourself a good rest. We'll make sure Mal-erm Draco knows you're in here when he gets back." Hermione gave him a warm smile as she watched his eyes close and fall into a deep sleep, a sleep he likely wouldn't wake from for some time.

Madam Pomfrey joined the two by Ron's side and took out her wand, quickly waiving it over Ron to perform a few diagnostic spells. "He's resting now. I expect he won't wake for some time. His body needs to recover from the stress it was put under. In the meanwhile I need your assistance while you're here."

"Just tell us where you need us, Madam Pomfrey." Harry said softly, prepared to do whatever necessary to assist his fellow students. Hermione joined him, waiting for orders from the resident healer.

Madam Pomfrey nodded in approval, "very good. Miss Granger remain on this side of the room, Mr. Potter the opposite side. Ensure everyone has water and if anything is needed take note. When you've finished that I'll likely have more for you." She said as she hurried the two students off to their tasks. As the wounded were cared for things began to quiet down. All over the castle clean up was underway, professors using advanced spells to reverse damage done during the battle. Much of the surrounding grounds would take time to recover, but for the time being students and faculty alike were working to piece the castle back together.

* * *

When Draco arrived back to the castle he saw the repair underway. As he searched for Ron and his friends he grew slightly worried as they weren't in the Great Hall where most students had gathered around the repaired tables, having some dinner and refreshments provided by the house-elves. He checked the hall holding the victims of the war, relief smoothing his face when he didn't see any red hair. Finally he chose to stop Neville and ask if he'd seen Ron.

Neville had been in the process of helping to carry one of the smashed chandeliers out of the hall. He stopped and looked at Draco, considering the question. "I'm not sure; I know I saw them in the Great Hall not long ago."

The student helping him, Dean Thomas, spoke up. "I saw them leaving the Great Hall, heard they were headed to the infirmary. Ron looked pretty ill; he had no color at all." Neville looked back to Draco, his eyes clouded with concern. Draco nodded to them and gave Neville a pat on the shoulder in thanks before turning and running for the infirmary. He dodged students affecting repairs, ignored professors as they called after him. His mind was only in one place, where Ron was.

When he entered the infirmary Draco was hit with the smell he always associated with St. Mungo's. There were many wounded in the beds, and it seemed officials from St. Mungo's were there to transfer several to the care of the hospital. Madam Pomfrey looked relieved to give care of some over to St. Mungo's as several were severely wounded. When the medi-witch spotted him she came over. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger said that you were likely to turn up."

"Where is he?" Draco asked, short of breath from his run there. He was leaning up trying to look around Madam Pomfrey to see if he spotted the ever familiar mop of red hair.

"Before you see Mr. Weasley I need to update you on his condition." Madam Pomfrey said, holding her hands up indicating she was not going to let Draco pass until he settled and listened to her. He had the look of utter irritation but stopped his fidgeting and waited as patiently as he could. "When he was brought in he was nearly keeling over. They gave me a brief list of what he'd been through and no wonder he looked about to take a tumble. Everything he's been through it's surprising his body didn't give out on him already. As it is he is sleeping deeply, and I highly doubt anything would wake him right now. His body was beyond stressed and the only cure is plenty of rest and the right potions. I've already given him a couple potions for pain and the like. I am not transferring him to St. Mungo's as there is nothing more they could do to assist him along anyway."

"Can I see him?" Draco asked finally, fully irritated of the situation.

"Yes, but do not try to wake him Mr. Malfoy. He desperately needs the rest to recover. It's just as well, likely his body is suffering after effects of Crucio, his skin probably felt as though it were on fire." Madam Pomfrey finally gave in to Draco's questing gaze and turned to lead him to Ron's bed. "As I am sure you're going to remain you will do well to keep an eye on him, and perhaps attempt to remove all those layers of clothing. They are likely none too comfortable." Before leaving to tend other patients she pointed out the fresh water, pain potions, and sleeping drafts sitting by the bed. Each one was already premeasured and could be administered by Draco if Ron woke at any time.

Draco looked down at Ron's pale face, his brow creased with concern. "You daft fool, why didn't you tell me you were so drained." He ran his fingers gently against Ron's forehead, brushing dark strands away from his face. He gently placed his fingers against Ron's throat so he could feel the steady pulse beneath, just to reassure himself Ron would be just fine.

"He probably didn't say because he didn't want to let himself stop before this was all finished." Harry said, having only just come over to the bed Ron had been left in. "Sorry, Draco, we were going to try to let you know he was here but Pomfrey's had us running about taking care of the others since we brought Ron in."

Draco looked up as he heard Harry speak; moving his hand away from Ron as if his fingers had been burnt. "Not a problem, Potter. How long has he been asleep?"

"He was out not long after you left, actually. Stayed awake long enough to tell us the whole story before he started looking ill. Pretty incredible story; you two fooling Voldemort like that just so Hermione and I could have a clear run at the Horcruxes." Harry said as he stepped over to the other side of the bed, Hermione joining them when she heard their voices.

"Don't flatter yourself Potter; I didn't follow along with Ron's plan out of some skewed sense of duty or wanting to see you succeed. I simply wanted Voldemort's favor at least long enough to ensure my family's safety and obviously the safety of Ron." Draco said with a partial sneer directed at Harry.

"Please Draco; I really don't think Ron would want any of us fighting right now." Hermione said softly to the pale blonde, her soft eyes imploring. She hoped if she could let go of the past insults and pain Draco had put her through, Draco could at least meet them half way for Ron's sake.

Draco considered her words for a moment before closing his eyes and looking away, "apologies." Draco simply said as he ran a hand over Ron's brow, coming away damp with sweat. He huffed an exasperated sigh, "help me with his clothes, Potter, before he sweats to death." Draco was already moving to gently bring Ron to a sitting position so they could remove the layers of jumpers and shirts from the redhead, all were dumped in a heap on the chair nearby. Hermione made short work of his shoes so his pants could follow the way of his jumper and shirts.

Before removing them Draco had put his hand down Ron's pants. He saw the look Harry gave him, "I'm checking he's wearing trousers Potter, don't look so scandalized." Draco bit at Harry as he finally pulled Ron's pants off and covered him with the sheets. Now only wearing the boxers and tee shirt Ron looked even more ill than he had, his pale color looking even sicklier against the bed clothes. Draco grimaced and shook his head, "I'm such a fucking stupid prat; this is my fault."

Hermione was the one to close the distance and place a comforting hand on Draco's arm, "you're not. We all had similar motivators when deciding our actions. You got Ron out alive. He'll recover from the rest in time." Hermione smiled a bit and moved back, knowing Draco valued his personal space. She didn't want to antagonize the Slytherin, not when they were getting along quite well. She wrapped her arms around herself as she backed away a bit. "You know, after seeing everything that happened, and hearing Ron's story, there's something that I still can't wrap my mind around. The Elder Wand, why didn't it work for Voldemort? It didn't act like the ultimate wand. He missed several times, I saw."

At mentioning it, Harry chose that moment to pull said wand out of his pocket, holding it out to them. Draco looked at the wand for a long moment then up to Harry. He could see it in the other's eyes; he knew Harry understood clearly the mistake Voldemort had made if a mistake it was. "I think I might be able to shed light on that." Draco finally spoke. He reached out and took the wand in his fingers to examine. "That night in the Astronomy tower, I was the one to disarm Dumbledore. His wand was already gone when Snape arrived and killed him for me. The disarming spell Voldemort used on me and Ron while we were out there didn't count. See, Ron and I already used a blood ritual to-"

"A blood ritual!?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"-bind our wands so even if they were removed from our grip we'd only need to will them back to our hands." Draco finished, looking over at Hermione and almost daring her to say something. "So, in this case the disarming spell doesn't work as it normally would. Meaning…"

"The Elder Wand belongs to Draco." Harry finished, watching Draco turn the wand over in his hands a few times. The room seemed to go deathly silent as a loud crack of wood breaking snapped through the air. Draco now held two pieces of the wand in his hands, which soon were cast into the nearest fire sconce to burn into nothing.

"Bloody ugly thing it was, old and decrepit. Besides, I've my own wand don't I. I'm sure it works a sight better for me anyway." Draco said as he returned to Ron's side. The other two Gryffindors were speechless, watching Draco destroy the one artifact that might put him back on top of the wizarding world, so much so he could have become the next Dark Lord. But, to their amazement, he gave it up. Hermione expected he did it for Ron's benefit, rather than a lack of interest in becoming the most powerful wizard.

"Draco you do realize what you've just done?" Hermione asked, watching Draco return to Ron's side and slid into the chair nearby. The blonde looked just as exhausted as the rest of them, quiet ready for a well earned rest. Draco's glacial eyes slipped to Hermione as the muggle-born witch spoke. Draco found it rather interesting that suddenly he was thinking of her as simply muggle-born rather than the usual mudblood. He'd reserve examination of this development later, when he had rest and had arranged for Ron to be transferred to Malfoy Manor to recover. "That wand could've-

"I don't need a bloody ugly piece of wood to put the Malfoy name back on top of the wizarding world, Granger." Draco sneered as he cut Hermione off. "I know I can accomplish that quiet well without any handicaps." Draco's mind moved quickly, many thoughts of what his next actions needed to be. Obviously besides renovating Malfoy Manor for damage and other…unpleasant memories, Draco needed to see to Ron and begin a list of the victims of the war to send condolences to. Not only that, Draco really needed to get on making a list of Death Eaters that were killed as well. Not only was he sure the Ministry would begin pestering him for a list in addition to a list of those still alive and roaming the English countryside, Draco needed to be sure he knew just who was left out there that may make a mission of bringing down the Malfoy heir for his part in the Dark Lord's downfall. The two watched as Draco pulled his wand out, as well as a shrunken notebook that he quickly enlarged and enchanted the quill to dictate for him.

"How is your mother, Draco?" Harry was the one to extend the olive branch this time; he really wanted to get a somewhat peaceful rapport established between them if only for Ron's benefit.

Draco's gaze flicked to Harry, rather surprised anyone had even bothered to ask. "Quite well, all things considered. I took time to move her to another part of the manor, away from the main drawing room where my father died. Then set the house-elves to work cleaning up and preparing my father for burial."

"Voldemort killed your father?" Hermione said, though it had been phrased in a question Hermione knew it must have been Voldemort that killed him. When she received a curt nod from the blonde she placed a hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry, Draco it…" Hermione trailed off, knowing no words she could possibly say would express her sympathy nor would it convince Draco of her sincerity.

"Thank you," Draco said softly before his attention returned to the dictating quill, giving a few more items for his list. "I'll send invitations for the funeral, though I know all too well Lucius was disliked by everyone."

"We would attend to support Ron and yourself." Harry commented, quite sure Hermione felt the same way. "As much as he did in the past few years, he was still your father. And that loss must be quite difficult."

Draco paused in his note taking, looking down at Ron's still form as he mulled over his own feelings of his father. True, Draco was quite cross with the man and the position he'd forced the family into. But Harry was correct, Lucius had still been his father. "Everything he did was intended to benefit his family," Draco confided quietly, much more subdued than he'd ever been when speaking of his father. "I believe he loved us very much, and only wanted the best for us and the Malfoy name. Though I was quiet prepared to give him back to Azkaban myself simply so I wouldn't be tempted to kill him myself," Draco sat up in the chair as he spoke, "I doubt I'd have gone through with it. Obviously we would have had words but…" Draco left the statement open; sure the others would understand his meaning.

Hermione was the one to advance on Draco slightly, placing a hand gently on his shoulder. "You've a lot to do, I know. If you wanted to get some of it done, you can. I and Harry are likely to remain here a while, and Ron likely won't stir for hours yet. If he does wake we'll let him know you were here."

Draco decided to allow the comfort for what it was; he hadn't had much in a long while. Both his mother and Ron were recovering and Draco was expected to be the rock for them. Accepting some understanding from Hermione was welcomed, and Draco decided he could be forgiven for the lapse. He stood then, decision made. "Yes, well, there are a few things I need to get done while here. Likely the Ministry will want a list of dead and possibly alive Death Eaters. I should get a head start on that so I won't need to suffer their Aurors too much." Draco said as he took the enchanted quill out of the air and stuck it in his notebook, pushing it into an inner pocket of his suit.

Hermione moved back a few steps to give Draco room to exit the cordoned off area they'd placed Ron in. Draco looked back to the redhead, "his color is looking much better though. I'll be discussing with Madam Pomfrey transferring him to Malfoy Manor to recover. Which I will of course extend invitation of to his family." As he spoke Draco had slipped his signet ring off and gently placed it in Ron's hand, wanting the red head to have a tangible object to prove his visit.

As Draco prepared to leave he certainly wasn't prepared for the next comment to come from Harry, "that sounds like a fantastic idea, Draco. The Burrow certainly is homey but crowded at best. It'd be good for him to recover in a quiet environment."

The surprise must have been evident on Draco's face, despite his well refined mask, as Harry's smile just grew slightly larger. "Excellent." Draco said as he adjusted his suit jacket. "I'm off to begin my work; just send a patronus if Ron wakes, I'll be somewhere in the castle I'm sure." Draco said in his perfectly refined business attitude before striding out of the infirmary. Harry and Hermione shared a look, both quiet obviously thinking of the same thing. Ron was in perfectly wonderful hands with Draco. Though no heart of gold rested beneath the surface, it was not inaccurate to say Draco could be positively devoted to those he cared for.

Draco began outside where the Death Eaters were left. He quickly wrote down names of those he knew were part of the sect and then, when he came upon their corpse, wrote deceased next to their names. Quiet obviously there were a lot of Death Eaters left alive, and he certainly would leave their extermination to the Ministry Aurors. He had no desire for hunting them down himself. He had bigger plans to tend to. As he stepped around another corpse he addressed his enchanted quill, "new page, make a quick note to the Ministry regarding the fugitive Death Eaters. Their Dark Magic abilities may make them quiet difficult to detect. I may have a few artifacts that would assist them in their pursuit. Signed D.L. Malfoy." Draco checked over the page as the quill waited patiently. He nodded and continued on, "new list, reminder to send proper condolences to the families affected by the war that lost loved ones." Draco moved back into the castle, this time heading for the hall that now held the bodies of those killed by Death Eaters. He listed names, noting he would find proper addresses later on once he was retired to his study.

Several hours passed as Draco completed his work. Several Aurors had arrived from the Ministry to take statements and evidence. Draco handed over the lists he had already constructed concerning the Death Eaters, ensuring to keep a copy for himself so he knew just who may turn up to harm him. Draco was quiet thankful the Aurors didn't wish to bring him to the Ministry, in no small part to several students who testified for Draco that they saw the Slytherin student defending Hogwarts beside Ron Weasley, rather than with Voldemort. As the Aurors wrapped up their work, having everyone sign their statements, they were beginning to leave and more Ministry agents arrived. These agents were set to transport students safely to the Ministry where their families could collect them. The bodies of those that didn't survive the war were carefully handled by agents from the Ministry's forensics office.

By the time he saw a patronus coming his way in the form of a large buck he was quite thankful to have a reprieve from all the agent's probing questions. Harry was quiet obviously summoning him back to the infirmary. Draco then politely cut short the discussion he was having with another nameless agent, wasting no more time than he had to. If Ron had woken he wanted to be there.

Draco made it to the infirmary in record time; even counting that time with Buckbeak which he'd begrudgingly admitted to Ron had been Draco's own fault. There may have been a warm hand on his bullocks and a familiar mouth around his cock at the time. He really couldn't remember. When he finally entered the infirmary the noise was significantly less. Many had been moved or transferred, leaving only a few students scattered about. The bed he remembered Ron occupying was now completely open, all curtains had been pushed back, and the familiar redhead was now sitting up. When those startlingly ocean blue eyes landed on him Draco felt his heart skip. His lover was alive, he was awake, and he was smiling. Everything Draco had hoped for while completing his work. With an incline of his head, Ron encouraged Draco to come over. Draco quickly smoothed the front of his suit as he strode over, hand running over his hair to ensure it was properly adjusted.

Seeing his nervous fidgeting Ron gave a soft chuckle, "always have to be impeccable do you." Ron teased lightly as the youngest Malfoy joined him, "you always look perfect to me."

Draco cleared his throat as Ron reached out to him; hand that he clasped around Draco's had the Malfoy signet ring around his finger. Draco drew an inordinate amount of pleasure seeing it on Ron's hand. "It's an image Ron, mustn't let it slip." Draco said softly. He hoped Ron knew it was less about his own arrogance and more about remaining professional around others. "Have they told you I was preparing to have you transferred to Malfoy Manor?"

There was a slight reflection of fright in Ron's eyes hearing the name of the mansion that he'd been tortured in. But it was quickly replaced with mirth, "yeah, they said you wanted to make sure I was getting the proper care. My family doesn't have a problem with it, by the way. They were here while you were busy, just after I woke. Made sure everyone was alright and then Harry sent his patronus to summon you."

When Draco turned to Harry the other boy shrugged lightly, "just wanted to give Ron a chance with his family real quick before you stormed in to whisk him away. They said they'd love the opportunity to visit when you're ready to invite them."

Draco gave a short nod, not in the least bit put off that they waited until after Ron had met with his family to summon him. "So, what were you doing while I was out?" Ron asked Draco as the Slytherin prince took a seat beside him.

"Preparing for the Ministry's arrival, mostly." Draco confided, letting himself slump in the chair. "I had a feeling they'd want me to provide a list of dead, and possibly still alive, Death Eaters. Thankfully I had that list complete and ready for them when the Aurors showed." Draco had a thought, "remind me to send gifts to some of your friends, luv. Several of them vouched for me as fighting by your side when the bloody ministry lap dogs wanted to run me in. Neville for one, and Dean."

Ron grinned hearing that from Draco, "yeah, see, Gryffindors aren't all bad."

"No, of course not, even if they have such a horrid sense of self-sacrifice and duty." Draco looked over to Ron, knowing the red head caught the teasing tone. "How are you feeling luv?"

"Better for sure," Ron assured as he reached over for one of the pain potions. He hadn't taken any since waking and he could already feel the residual effects left after suffering Crucio so much. "I was completely knackered, hope I didn't worry any of you."

"Draco was about ready to strangle Pomfrey when she wouldn't let him see you immediately." Harry said with a soft laugh, giving Hermione a nudge which also caused her own mirth to show.

"Wish I could've seen that." Ron said, looking over at Draco with a smile. "I can just imagine, you were all huffy and totally frustrated." Ron chuckled seeing a light tint to Draco's cheeks, slightly embarrassed that Ron had him so well figured out. "It must have been adorable."

"I am not adorable, I'll have you know. I am devilishly handsome. And you will do well to remember that Weasley, or you may find something rather unpleasant in your pain potions." Draco said with a sly smile. There was the Slytherin prince Ron knew. "I trust I've made myself clear."

"Perfectly," Ron said, hiding a smile behind a cough. "When are you getting me out of here then?" Ron had obviously noticed the ward had been mostly emptied, with only a few students remaining.

"Just as soon as Pomfrey sees fit to discharge you." Draco sat up in his chair, fingers running over the ring on Ron's finger as he watched the intricate Malfoy design catch the light. "It suits you, you know." He commented before looking up to Ron who seemed to have a rather affectionate look on his face.

"I do hope I am not interrupting anything important." Madam Pomfrey said as she neared Ron's bed. "I just need to check Mr. Weasley over once more before I discharge him." As she said that she ran her wand through the air over Ron, using diagnostic spells to gauge his health. She nodded mostly to herself as she completed the spells. "Well, it seems Mr. Weasley is certainly in better health, but his body is still going through after effects of the curses used on him. So, he shall need bed rest. I've put together a few doses of potion meant to counteract these effects and heal him. You also have the pain potions he has to stave off the residual pain as he heals." She mostly addressed Draco as the youngest Malfoy stood to listen carefully to her directions.

"Is that all, Madam Pomfrey?" He asked, only a hint of agitation in his voice. Ron thought Draco did a rather smashing job keeping his usual abrasive personality under wraps.

"One more thing, Mr. Malfoy. Be sure to have a healer from St. Mungo's stop by to check him over a couple times as he heals. That or ensure he makes it to St. Mungo's for the check-up. And make sure he doesn't remain inactive too long. He will need some activity, even if it's light." Madam Pomfrey said, making sure Draco was listening to every bit of her orders. "That should be all Mr. Malfoy, you're free to clear him out of my infirmary."

"Thank you, Madam, you are a peach." Draco said with his best charm, causing the medi-witch to huff a bit and flounce away. Draco had seen a hint of a smile, though, so he knew his charm worked. Best not to give Madam Pomfrey a reason to be annoyed at them. He turned back to Ron, who had snickered at the exchange, and moved back to his side. "Your luggage then?"

"Already taken care of, Dray. Said it was sent on to the manor. And mum said she planned to make up a bag with more of my regular clothes and send it on too." Ron said as Draco leaned down to help him stand from the bed. He moved rather stiffly as he slipped his arms around Draco's neck. Ron took hold of his clothes that had come off when they settled him into the infirmary bed after Draco handed them over. "We're gona apparate there, I suppose?"

"It is the fastest way. It'll be a bit shaky for you, I'm sure. But I do recall promising you endless foot rubs." Draco said, amusement coloring his tone. Draco wrapped one of the cloaks around Ron's shoulders as the young man was still in his boxers and tee shirt.

"Please be careful, both of you." Hermione said as she came over, giving them a gentle hug that even Draco didn't mind. She stepped back by Harry then, giving them room to apparate. "Well be sure to stop by soon to see you Ron."

Ron smiled at her and winked, "No worries 'Mione, think I'm in good hands here. I'll owl you guys once I'm settled."

Draco tightened his arms around Ron's waist, making sure his lover was prepared for the sudden shift of space around him. With a thought Draco imagined the bedroom he'd set up for Ron to inhabit and with a blink of an eye they were there. Ron looked about, taking in the décor. "We're on the other side of the manor," Draco assured. "It's the suite I decided to make ours. I've a study adjacent and we've a privet bathroom." Draco explained as he moved Ron to the bed. The potions were already lined up on the end table, ready to be taken when necessary. He gently laid Ron back into the bed.

Just as he was moving to find Ron's trunk and other belongings Ron grabbed hold of Draco's tie and pulled him in for a long kiss. "I love you," Ron said softly, finally letting himself settle back into the comfortable king sized bed, already looking quiet knackered just from their apparition.

Draco smiled at that, running his tongue over Ron's lips gently, "Love you too, Weasel." Draco lingered just a moment before standing straight, fixing the front of his suit where Ron had ruffled it. "I'm sure your possessions are somewhere around here. Better find them before the house-elves decide to make off with them."

"Before you go, hand me one of those pain potions? Reckon it'd be a good idea to try for more rest." Ron had slipped his legs under the covers to get comfortable as he asked.

Draco ran a finger over the various potions on the end table, locating the right one he sat on the edge of the bed and ensured he measured out the right amount before corking the bottle again. "I'll be sure to send a request for a healer to visit a couple times from St. Mungo's." Draco said, replacing the potion bottle, and made sure Ron drank all he had measured out.

"No need for that, I'm sure I'll be fine." Ron said, setting the glass back on the end table.

"Madam Pomfrey's orders, you know. Certainly don't need that bird angry at me." Draco stood from the bed, "It'll just be a couple house visits, to ensure you're recovering properly." Ron knew better than to argue, he'd see the healer weather he wanted to or not. He had no doubt Draco would even call in his mum to squash any protests. And Ron knew from personal experience there was no arguing with Molly Weasley. When he finally seemed settled Draco left Ron to rest while he retrieved the redhead's luggage from Hogwarts. Having located the luggage, and also Ron's owl Pig, Draco transferred them to the suite he'd left Ron in. Pig was released to perch comfortably near the bed. Abraxas chose to join Pig where they only nipped at each other a few times before coming to some sort of agreement it seemed. They both perched contentedly, watching over the bed's occupant as he slept.

Draco lingered in the door between the bedroom and study, watching Ron rest with the two owls guarding him. Draco felt that swelling in his chest he didn't often feel; the feeling of contentment and happiness. This feeling was something he only ever associated with his parents. Now he seemed to be associating it with Ron, and Draco was quiet happy with. Looking at the small owl Ron had been gifted perched next to his barn owl he couldn't help but imagine how much Pig would have been dwarfed by his previous owl the Eagle Owl his father had gotten him. It had easily been 2 feet tall when perching not to mention an impressive wingspan. Abraxas, the relatively smaller black Barn Owl he had now seemed a perfect companion for Pig. One last look at Ron made Draco smile a bit before disappearing into the study. He had letters that needed to be written, wards to apply to the house, and renovations to plan. With his father gone Draco had his work cut out for him, and he sure hoped he was up to the task.

* * *

The months passed rather uneventfully. Renovation to the Malfoy manor was well underway, reconstructing the horribly feared drawing room where death and torture had occurred. Ron had flat out refused to ever step foot in there again, and Draco really couldn't blame him. Draco's mother had slowly become more sociable to them and was rather delighted to find out Draco had considered proposing to Ron. The young man had sacrificed much to help them, and she could find no fault with the young Weasley boy.

Lucius' funeral had been a rather morose affair with few people attending. The remaining Malfoys of course with Ron by Draco's side attended the funeral. Draco had been surprised when Harry and Hermione came to offer their condolences, and even more surprised to see Ron's family join. Author and Molly arrived with Ginny followed by the twins and Bill. Charley was back in Romania working with Dragons again, and Percy had sent a letter of condolences and expressed his most sincere apologies that he wouldn't be able to attend the funeral. Apparently Percy had made a rather high office in the Ministry and was quiet busy with his duties. But of course Ron told Draco it wasn't a big surprise. Percy had been the only Weasley so obsessed with rules and regulations.

After the ceremony, and for the first time in likely generations, Molly was sure to invite Draco and Narcissa back to the newly reconstructed Burrow for dinner. Draco saw the olive branch being extended, but also knew it was Molly's tactful way of giving the Malfoys an excuse not to return to the manor directly. When Narcissa accepted, rather quickly too, Molly was quiet surprised but a large smile bloomed on her face. That evening was the first to feature laughter and love since the end of the war. Of course, with two families who were once at war with each other now taking comfort in the company, it promised to not be the last of such get-togethers.

News of Hogwarts reopening for fall term came near the end of summer, and many rejoiced when hearing the news. The repair and reopening of an establishment so familiar put many at ease. Hogwarts had been an immovable establishment for centuries, and seeing how it had withstood the wizarding war and still operated gave hope to the community.

Draco was just coming out of his study, planning to join Ron and his mother in the breakfast nook downstairs, when Abraxas flew in through the open window and landed with a couple of letters in its talons. Seeing the Hogwarts crest surprised him. He sat his suit jacket over the back of his desk chair and took the letters. One was addressed to himself, the other to Ron.

Draco put Ron's aside to take down with him, but he opened his own and began reading. He offered Abraxas a few treats as he exited the study to go to breakfast. As he entered the nook where house-elves were bringing breakfast foods out Draco dodged around them and spoke, "Seems we've got letters from Hogwarts." He handed Ron's letter off to him, kissed his mother on the cheek, and took a seat next to Ron. "Looks to be the new Headmaster, McGonagall, is inviting the previous 7th year students back to complete their studies that were interrupted due to the war."

Upon hearing his words Ron's eyes took on a surprised quality as he quickly set his fork down and tore open his own letter to read. There was in fact a similar letter for him and a list of books he'd need to finish the studies he didn't complete during the previous year. "Will you boys go back?" Narcissa asked as she sipped her morning tea. "Draco you've been so busy dealing with all the aftermath and ensuring our interests did not degrade. You really should consider going back to Hogwarts; it would be good for you."

Draco looked down at the letter in his hand, having absently been putting together a cuppa for himself in the process. "I dunno how welcome I'd be after…"  
"Rubbish," Ron exclaimed. "You're just as much a hero as Harry is. I mean, you were ready to stand between Voldemort and our friends to protect them, even when we thought Harry was dead."

"Yes, but I was also the one that allowed Death Eaters into the school, if you recall." Draco said as he slipped his gaze over to Ron.

"And you've more than made up for it, Draco." Narcissa said as she sat her cup down, letting it clatter against its matching saucer. "You know how I feel about this self-deprecation you've developed. You are not your father." Narcissa's firm tone caused Draco to look away, gazing out the window and taking the words in.

"I completely agree, Dray. We've all made mistakes. You've learned from them and changed. That's the important bit." Ron stuffed some egg into his mouth. His table manners were quiet appalling, but it was part of his charm that had endeared him to both Malfoys sitting at the table with him.

"Your father, unfortunately, did not learn from the mistakes. He was too caught up in the glory of the past to realize the future of his family was slipping away from him." Narcissa said softly, causing Draco's gaze to return to her as he leaned against a hand. Rarely did she speak ill of Lucius. She loved him dearly, that much was always evident, but she was also painfully aware of his faults. After another sip of tea she reached a hand across to Draco, taking his free hand in hers. "Go back to Hogwarts, finish your courses and take the time to appreciate everything you never had time to appreciate. You, both of you, have the opportunity to have any career you desire. Take your time with this final year and discover yourselves."

As she finished her small speech Pig chose that moment to fly in with a small bundle of letters for Ron, all from his friends. Pig crash landed onto the breakfast table before getting back up. He saw Draco's mother and hopped over to start performing tricks for her. "Pig, you're a bloody menace." Ron said, taking the letters still attached to Pig. Narcissa hid her smile behind her tea cup as Ron berated the owl. Ron sorted through the letters, choosing to open the one from Hermione first. Likely she would have more information about the Hogwarts reopening and would have included it in the letter. By this time Draco had begun tucking into his own breakfast, glancing over to watch as Ron read his first letter. "Hey, 'Mione says that McGonagall told her that we'll be able to pick our own dorms, and encourages inter-house living. Says they want to promote the idea of unity. It'll just be the returning 7th years that'll have their choice of living arrangements for now." Ron said, as he read from Hermione's letter.

"I'll owl McGonagall then, see if we can't get rooms to ourselves this year." Draco said after swallowing the food he'd been chewing. "And we'll need to plan a trip to Diagon Alley, whatever you need I'll pay for." Draco said as he speared some more eggs and sausage. He saw Ron open his mouth, likely about to protest Draco paying for his school supplies and promptly pinch Ron's leg. Ron gave a light squeal that was completely manly, absolutely did not sound like a girl. "You heard me, Weasel. I'll not have my fiancé worrying about how to pay for something as benign as school supplies."

Draco's statement caused both his breakfast companions to stop and stare. Ron had seemed to completely forget about his food, quite a feat for a Weasley, to stare at Draco to see if he heard right. "Draco did you-"

"You heard right." Draco cut Ron off as he looked over his own school letter. "Obviously it's not official yet, I've hardly had the chance to propose properly have I? But I fully intend to, likely before the year is out." Draco sipped his tea as he looked over the supply list. "Of course, unless mother has any objection." Draco moved his gaze up to Narcissa who until that point had allowed a rather proud grin to grace her face.

Once Draco addressed her she smoothed out her features, sitting properly in her chair before answering. "He is a pure-blood after all. I certainly can find no objection to the match. Of course, I would like to point out the need to consider a surrogate. Draco does need to produce an heir."

"I'm sure that's something we'll figure out just fine." Ron was the one to answer this time. Letting his eyes slip over to Draco he continued, "certainly not like I would have much issue with it, whatever choices were made. And of course I'll take the Malfoy name." Ron sat his mug down, "what?" He asked when faced with equally perplexed looks from both Malfoys. "It's a perfectly reasonable decision innit. My family is not short of Weasley boys, much older than me might I add, to carry on the Weasley name. The Malfoys only have Draco. I certainly can't justify any sort of sense of pride to retain the Weasley name. It would also save a mountain of headaches later on when it came time to raise children."

"Just who are you and what have you done with my Ron?" Draco asked, looking at the redhead surprised. Ron really never stopped amazing him. At school Ron was always the one quick to temper, quick to allow his pride to dictate his actions. It seemed Draco wasn't the only one that changed during the war. He leaned in to sniff a moment, "you don't smell of cabbage, so it's not polyjuice."

"Oh sod off already," Ron said, giving Draco a slight shove; the playful smile unmistakable from both boys. "I'm not incapable of being reasonable you know." A withering look from Draco prompted him to add, "Anymore." He shrugged lightly as he picked up his tea mug again to sip, "turns out being tortured and having your life hang by a thread alters one's sense of priorities."

Draco's smile slipped hearing Ron talk of the war and what they'd endured. He reached out, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder in support. He earned a small smile from the redhead. It was Narcissa's turn to ease the tension between the two boys. "Ron, I never had the chance to tell you just how grateful I was for your actions. Draco told me you agreed to everything to help him protect us. Of course, none of us could predict the utter lunacy of the Dark Lord. But to sacrifice so much for the family of another, especially considering the past, I would have been the first one to demand the Ministry award you several medals for your bravery had they not intended to already."

Ron ducked his head at the praise and gave a small shrug, "it was the right thing to do Mrs. Malfoy. If it were my family in such a position I'm sure Draco would've helped me the same way. I knew how much you and Lucius meant to Draco. I just wish we could've spared him his death. I know he was pretty awful to us before. But he was dedicated to you two. So, he couldn't have been all bad yeah?"

Draco's eyes sparkled a bit, hearing Ron speak of his father in such a way. There was no denying it; Lucius had been an utter prick leading up to Voldemort's rise. But Lucius had loved his family very much and only wanted the best for them. "I'm afraid not dear." Narcissa spoke. "I loved Lucius very much, but as I said to Draco earlier he was focused too much on the Dark Lord's rise and making our fortunes with him. If Lucius had lived when the war ended, it's very likely he would have been quiet bitter despite his family being safe. I fear he might have alienated Draco for his relationship with you. And that is something I absolutely would not have tolerated." Draco gave a small smile; he knew how protective his mother was. She would always choose the best for Draco regardless of what that meant for her. In a way she was much like Molly Weasley, doing everything she could so her children had every advantage in life possible. It was no wonder the two women now got along famously and often had tea together. "So, are you two planning a trip to Diagon Alley today?"

"We certainly could, might be good to get out for a few hours." Draco said, looking over to Ron as he finished his sausage and eggs.

"I could call Hermione to see if she'd meet up with us there. It's not like we'll need too much, we've already all the books from last year." Ron shuffled through his letters to find the list once again to go over.

"Knowing that one she'll need an armful of books in addition to whatever the list says." Draco said. "What about Saint Potter, I assume he'll be along." Though Draco still didn't like the other wizard, he rarely spoke with the same rancor about him as he did in previous school years.

"I dunno," Ron said honestly, looking over at Draco. "'Mione and I haven't heard much from Harry the past few months. She thinks he's still trying to come to terms with everything. I'm sure she sent him a letter about Hogwarts. I'll probably ask her when I see her." Ron was looking at his other letters as he spoke and it surprised Draco quite a bit to hear Harry might not attend Hogwarts this time. Ron had piled his empty dishes for the house-elves to take. The redhead had gotten quiet use to it now having been in residence for several months, but Ron still did many things for himself. "I'll go floo call Hermione to see if she'll meet in Diagon Alley this afternoon, alright?" He asked Draco, making sure he was free for the afternoon.

Draco gave him a nod, mind obviously elsewhere but present enough to register what Ron was saying. "Yes, this afternoon should be fine."

Watching Ron walk away toward the kitchens, where the main floo fireplace was, Narcissa spoke once she was sure Ron was out of hearing range. "You're thinking about him, are you? Harry that is." She reached for the teapot for a bit more but Draco was ahead of her, pouring it for her and then another for himself. "It always appeared to me that your rivalry with him spurred you to be better. You're afraid if he isn't in attendance then you won't have a reason to strive for perfection in everything."

Draco paused before speaking as it felt as though his mother could see right through him. "You know, mother, I sometimes suspect you have a secret gift of legilimency." Draco ran his fingers through his perfectly groomed hair. "Perhaps that is what I'm feeling now. I certainly don't hate the git like I use to." Draco looked out the window, considering his words and the truth behind them. "Obviously I still dislike him. Saint Potter. It always seemed as though it all came so easy to him, even though I was the one with all the social and financial advantages."

"Draco, you're overlooking your own achievements. All of which you obtained on your own merit and skill." Narcissa said softly, causing Draco to swivel his gaze back to her, hand against his mouth as he leaned against the table. "Obtaining the rank of Prefect and then head boy, your adept skills in potions, and even your skill with occlumency. Bellatrix may have taught you but you excelled because of your hard work and perseverance. And the very fact you were able to teach Ron occlumency, that boy is known for his temper yet you were able to show him how to hold all of that back to keep other wizards out of his head. Your Saint Potter didn't do that, did he?"

"And just how did you know I taught Ron occlumency?" Draco asked, leaning forward a bit.

"Well, the very fact he was able to hold back telling the Dark Lord about Potter's whereabouts and was able to keep his mind sealed off, that was quite a feat for one who had never had any occlumency training. That is, unless, of course it was taught to him before facing the dark lord." Narcissa said softly, sipping her tea and taking up the letters that her owl brought in to her.

Draco smiled a bit, rubbing the back of his neck as his mother sorted through her letters. "You know I'm so glad you accepted Ron."

"Before the war I probably wouldn't have dear. However, after everything that's happened I can hardly call him a blood traitor can I? Not after everything the two of you did together. And I know just how devoted to you he is if he endured the Crucio curse so much. How could I ever possibly say no to your relationship with him?" She gave her son a soft smile she only ever reserved for Draco before going back to her letters.

With their short conversation over Ron returned to the table and sat back down. Draco looked over expectantly and Ron waited until he'd finish taking a healthy drink of pumpkin juice before speaking. "Hermione said she'll be at Diagon Alley this afternoon but she doesn't know about Harry. She's tried getting hold of him many times but most of it has been ignored. She says he just needs space." Ron gave a small shrug, at a loss really as to why his best mate wasn't keeping in touch like he should be.

Seeing the dejected look on Ron's face Draco placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't think on it, luv. I'm sure your mate will get back to you before long. The war affected us all quite profoundly." Seeing the slight smile from Ron assured Draco he'd chosen the right words. Draco waited as the house-elves cleared away the dishes. Though previously Ron was quiet against house-elves, he since got use to it after Draco promised they would have better treatment. It was certainly helpful when he was recovering to have a couple house-elves assist him. "Right, I had better get a little work done then. Need to write to McGonagall about our accommodations, and I'll need to inform the business connections I've been working on to send letters to Hogwarts instead of here." Draco got up, planting a kiss on Ron's cheek and strode back toward his study.

Draco was stuck in his study most of the morning while Ron was putting together their trunks, just ensuring they would be ready. He sat and checked over his materials list to see what he already had and what he would need. Packing in the text books neatly to maximize space for his other necessities; he didn't see Draco step to the door separating the study from the bedroom. There was a certain difference in Ron this year it seemed, almost as if he were more focused on school work. He watched as Ron got up from the floor to grab his more recent Weasley jumper to tug on. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Draco watching him. "Been standing there long?" he asked softly, brushing his hair back down after it was mussed up by the jumper.

"Not long, really." Draco said, still leaning against the door jamb. He watched as Ron gathered the books Draco had to place into his Slytherin trunk. "I'm curious, what were you thinking of going in for?"

Ron looked up from placing the books in the proper trunk and gave a small shrug, "dunno yet. I was considering trying to join the Aurors. Mum always said my charms casting and defense against dark arts abilities were pretty strong." Ron came over to slip an arm around Draco, laying kisses against the blonde's throat. "What about you?"

"I've already my hands full taking care of family business don't I." Draco said as he tilted his head a bit, allowing Ron access. He wasn't about to tell Ron he'd received recommendations from the Ministry to join The Unspeakables due to his experience during the war. With Draco's skill he would undoubtedly be an asset, but Draco really hadn't given it much consideration yet. Did he really want to go traipsing around the world, no one knowing of his actual position? At the same time if Ron joined the Aurors the position might give him the opportunity to shadow his lover and ensure he didn't get into any trouble. "If you'll try to join the Aurors I'd suggest buckling down on your potions and herbology courses this year. You'll need it for the office."

Ron hummed against Draco's neck, detecting the obvious deflection and change of subject. Draco wasn't nearly as slick with Ron as he liked to think. "Yeah, was planning to do that anyway."

Draco took a moment to pull his wand out and flicked it in the direction of their trunks, which closed up by themselves. "We really should get ready to leave. Apparition or floo?" Draco asked as he moved away from Ron so he, too, could be ready to leave.

"Floo is a bit more reliable wouldn't you agree." Ron said as he stepped back to grab his Hogwarts cloak.

"Is that a dig at my apparition ability, Weasley?" Draco's eyes narrowed at the redhead, though the smile on his face belittled his annoyance.

"Not at all, Draco. I just prefer to get there in one piece through a travel method I'm well acquainted with." He smirked at the squawk of indignation Draco gave him as he kissed his cheek, going into Draco's study to make use of the fireplace in there.

"You just want to see me covered in ash, you do." Draco stated confidently as he flipped his own cloak on over his black turtleneck. "It's a conspiracy; I'm on to you Weasley."

"Oh no," Ron huffed with only half energy, "my evil plans have been discovered, I've been foiled again." He actually giggled as Draco shoved him into the fire place, grabbing a fist full of floo powder, before joining Ron and clearly yelling Diagon Alley. As the green flames leapt up to consume them Draco pulled the redhead into a lingering kiss, keeping close to each other so the side-along floo travel wouldn't be painful. Seconds later they arrived at Diagon Alley, both with a few smudges of ash but otherwise unsoiled, still kissing. They were forced apart by the sound of squealing children running by and the scandalized gasps of parents around them.

Draco pulled back from Ron and looked around at the parents staring at them. Ron's face heated with a blush at being seen. Draco settled his familiar sneer on his face before he spoke. "Really, you'd think no one ever witnessed two people kissing. Feel lucky it wasn't anything more." He took Ron's hand and pulled him out of the fire place.

One of the older women, likely a grandmother of one of the children running about, looked down her rather long pointed nose at them. "Really, you know how impressionable children can be; you really shouldn't do that in public."

"Oh, I'm sorry if my fiancé and I offended your delicate sensibilities, but last I heard there were no regulations on any public displays of affection. If there were, I'm sure the very existence of your children would have been at risk." Draco said rather quickly before Ron could respond, though Ron wasn't sure what he'd possibly say that might prevent Draco from being turned into a ferret again.

"I never!" The old woman gasped.

"Well now you have. If you'll excuse us, we have much to do." Draco said to the obviously scandalized woman as he tugged Ron away from the scene. Ron was simply at a loss for words as Draco pulled him in the direction of Flourish and Blott's. Ron looked behind them and watched the old witch walk away, letting a slight bubble of laughter rise up out of him. Draco's wit was sharp; he always knew how to tell people off so well. And if Ron enjoyed watching it, that didn't exactly make him a bad person, did it?

"You know how rude that was, Draco." Ron said as Draco finally let go of his hand to begin looking through the books for the ones they'd need.

"She shouldn't have been looking down on us for a bloody kiss." Draco said distractedly as he looked through the stacks for a couple books he had wanted to get, just for reading pleasure of course. Ron only grabbed the books he knew he'd need for the year, settling them in his arms. Draco didn't want to spend all their time there, so they quickly paid for the books and left. They made a quick stop at the stationery shop next door before continuing on.

"I'm thinking of leaving Pig with your mum." Ron said as he looked across to Eeylops Owl Emorium.

"Why's that, luv?" Draco asked, turning to Ron as they began walking down Diagon Alley, planning to stop in to Madam Malkin's for a couple items. Their robes from last year still fit of course, but Draco wanted to get Ron a few new robes anyway.

"Well he is a bloody menace; he can barely carry any packages being so small. And your mum seems to like his personality so why not." Ron said, enchanting the packages they had so far to follow along without needing to be carried.

Draco looked back at his lover with a secretive smile. "Mum does seem to like Pig and his antics, I do have to say. If you want to leave him with her, then you can take one of the owls from our owlry at the manor. I'm sure we can find one that'll like you as well as Abraxas does." Draco took Ron's hand and they went into the owl shop to pick up more treats for said owls. As they exited Draco checked his pocket watch, "I need to stop at Borgin and Burke's for a moment."

Ron eyed him suspiciously, there really was only one reason a witch or wizard intended to travel down Knockturn Alley. "Why in the world would you need to go there?"

Draco looked over, knowing Ron was likely concerned. "Never fear, luv, it certainly isn't out of choice. My father sold an heirloom there a few years back and I'd like to retrieve it. It's not a dark object, rest assured, but it's rather important to the family."

Ron seemed to visibly relax as Draco explained. He rubbed the back of his neck a little as he listened. "Can we make it quick then? Ever since Harry told me about how he ended up there second year using the floo I try to stay away from Knockturn Alley." Ron confessed. Harry's story of encountering rather unsavory witch and wizards had gotten to him.

Draco came close to Ron, bring his face closer to the redhead's, "Ease your fears luv, you know I'll protect you. I may still be building the Malfoy name up again but there are many that still fear the name in Knockturn Alley." He winked and took Ron's hand as they headed for the offshoot alley across from Gringotts. The alley was just as dark as ever, Voldemort's final downfall did nothing to deter the use of dark artifacts or magic. He was sure were the ministry were to come down Knockturn Alley at the right time of day they'd find a lot of artifacts they'd been searching for. Ron seemed to press closer to Draco's back as they went deeper, many eyeing them as they walked by. He had a feeling they were curious why a Weasley was being lead down Knockturn Alley by a Malfoy. Possibly considering it may be for the mauling of said Weasley for some reason.

Entering Borgin and Burke's wasn't Ron's first time to visit this particular shop. He'd visited with Hermione and Harry previously when looking for Horcruxes. But Ron still didn't like the shop, and was glad he never had any opportunity to visit the shop before as he could feel the dark magic tingling against his skin. Draco looked back to him to make sure Ron was still with him, still doing alright in the dark shop. The last time Draco had visited the shop was to obtain the vanishing cabinet that allowed the Death Eaters into Hogwarts. Obviously he now regretted his actions, but he didn't try to dwell on it. The decisions were made at the time to protect his family and himself. He would've chosen to take those actions anyway even if he knew then what he knew now, all in an attempt to protect those he loved.

"Best you not touch anything," Draco said softly as he began looking around. He'd researched of course; the item in question hadn't been resold from this location to anyone else. So, it was in this shop somewhere and Draco was going to retrieve it. Damn his father for selling this item off along with other dark artifacts that he attempted to keep out of the hands of the ministry.

"What are we looking for anyway?" Ron asked, looking about the shop at the various items likely more at home with Voldemort than any other magic user.

"It's a jewelry item; pure silver, the shape of an arm band, dragon design." Draco said as he looked about as well, hoping to catch the glint of silver somewhere. "It's been in the family for a very long time. I know it's still here, my connections told me no one else was ever recorded having it."

"How may I help you?" They were greeted by the shop keeper, Caractacus Burke himself. When Draco turned to the voice Burke seemed to shrink back a little. "Ah, young Draco Malfoy. I was quiet sorry to hear of your father's passing."

Draco moved over to the counter eyeing the other wizard closely. It didn't matter Draco didn't often use the same methods of intimidation his father did, in this case he needed to make sure Burke was rightly scared of him to ensure Ron's safety while in Knockturn Alley. He would have offered to leave Ron at Fortescue's Ice Cream while he completed this errand, but he suspected Ron would have refused to leave his side. "I'm looking for something my father sold to you a few years ago. Probably around the same time he sold a few other…questionable items."

"Of course, your father was always such a reliable patron here. I would be happy to assist you with any inquiry." Burke said, kowtowing properly to Draco. Draco really didn't care one way or the other what Burke thought of him. He just wanted to get the item he came for and leave. "What was the item you are looking for, Mr. Malfoy?"

"It was a bracelet, dragon figure, ruby eyes." Draco explained as he watched as Burke began to look through the case that was just below them. "Should be pure silver with an inscription on the inside, along the tail." He watched the shop keeper closely; if Burke went for a wand he would be ready.

"Oh yes, I do recall the item. Rather strange your father would sell that off as it wasn't exactly a dark artifact. Perhaps it had been placed in the box by accident." Burke seemed to rummage through a few boxes below and came out with a familiar crushed velvet box. Opening the lid Draco saw the object he had been looking for. Laying inside the box was a silver dragon curled in the shape of a band meant to adorn one's arm or wrist. The ruby eyes looked up, a certain warmth to them that almost made it seem alive. Its claws held onto what looked to be a large pearl, but Draco knew just what it actually was. Of course, he wasn't about to disclose the importance of this item to one such as Burke. "This certainly is a treasure, Mr. Malfoy. Worth quite a bit I'd say. I couldn't let it go for less than 100 Galleons."

Ron's head whipped around hearing the amount Burke was trying to ask for the item. Draco slipped his hands into his pockets casually, "You and I both know you only gave my father 50 Galleons for the box of items this had resided in. I'll give you 75 for it, and I won't disclose to the Ministry you have in your possession human body parts for dark rituals." Draco stared the shop keeper down and was quite satisfied when Burke shrunk back.

"75 Galleons is most generous Mr. Malfoy." Burke said as Draco placed the coins on the counter and took possession of the item. "It was such a pleasure to do business with a Malfoy again, sir. Do visit us again, I would be quiet happy to assist in obtaining any item you may need."

Draco smirked a little and looked at the decrepit shop keeper, "a pleasure, as always Burke." He turned to leave, nodding to Ron as he made for the door.

Ron was quick to follow, eager to leave this place and its cursed objects. Draco lead Ron back out to Diagon Alley where the air just seemed to be cleaner and more open. It was as if Ron could breathe again when stepping back into the light. Draco knew what a trial it had been for Ron to venture into Knockturn Alley with him; so he offered his lover ice cream, which the redhead quickly accepted.

After the trial of Knockturn Alley their day brightened. Ice cream consumed, they continued down the street toward Quality Quidditch Supplies. Undoubtedly both were going to be on their respective Quidditch teams. Draco wondered idly if Potter wasn't going to join them for this extra year if Ron would be moved on to the roll of team captain. It certainly would make the Slytherin Seeker quiet proud of his lover. Ron really needed more self-esteem and confidence. Something Draco was sure to help with in the coming year. While in the shop Draco made arrangements to have a new broom delivered to Ron at school, the latest Firebolt model. The redhead had used hand-me-downs and school brooms all his life. It was about time he had his own proper broom for playing Quidditch.

As they exited the Quidditch shop Draco paused the look around. Diagon Alley was positively alive with children of various ages running about, their parents following them, gathering supplies for the coming year at Hogwarts. What would it have been like under Voldemort? Draco found himself being cast back into the darkness of that war. Under Voldemort Diagon Alley would likely be dead and deserted, few shops actually open for business. There would be no children running, crying their excitement at seeing the many magical items to use at school. The most movement would be debris and dead leaves floating across the street under a gentle breeze.

Madam Malkins would undoubtedly be closed, likely destroyed as she sold to all wizards rather than only pure-bloods. That fact would not have been very well received obviously. She would be dead, or worse, by order of Voldemort. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes would be gone, the twins likely dead as well for their part in fighting against the Dark Lord. Gringotts would still stand but likely changed, strictly controlled and only for pure-blood families to use. Most shops would be closed, only a few necessary shops still open for business. Draco had a feeling at the other end of Diagon Alley Voldemort would put a rather foreboding edifice that would look down over Diagon Alley, as if the Dark Lord was watching over everyone there. And, more likely, Knockturn Alley would see increase in business. Voldemort would surely encourage the use of dark arts.

No, life would be quiet devoid of the color and excitement it once had if Voldemort had won. He doubted Hogwarts would still be open, he knew of the Dark Lord's distaste for the school. If the castle wasn't completely destroyed then likely Voldemort would want to see a strict school established there that would teach only pure-bloods and perhaps half-bloods. Certainly never any Muggle-borns, as it was quite likely Muggle-borns would be highly unwelcome if not executed.

How could he have possibly thought a world under Voldemort would have been better? And when had he realized he'd much prefer the world as it was with its small children running about and colorful characters? Draco certainly wasn't sure when this change had occurred. Perhaps it had taken the form of one Ron Weasley, bringing his stark black and white world into focus. Ron was the light of his life now, showing him what the important bits are and what things should be let go. The way of pure-blood supremacy was gone, probably well before Draco had even been born. And trying to cling to the past would only ensure he was left behind.

The sounds of Diagon Alley came back to him, replacing the dreary grey image he had under Voldemort's rule, as Ron placed a hand on his arm. He gave a soft smile as he looked into Ron's concerned eyes. "No worries, luv. I was miles away." Hearing more students going about preparing for fall term actually rather made a smile grace Draco's face.

"What were you thinking about just now?" Ron asked as he slipped his hand down from Draco's arm to his own hand to lace their fingers.

"You-Know-Who, what Diagon Alley would've looked like if he'd won." Draco said honestly. "It was death and decay, most certainly. I really don't know where the idea that life under his dictatorship would have been better than the way things are now. But once you get to know the dark lord you realize how wrong that notion is. He would have killed the wizarding world, crushing it under his arcane ideals. And the real queer part of it is he was half-blood, his father was a muggle, yet he supported pure-blood supremacy." Draco explained as he looked about at the various colorful shops lining Diagon Alley. "Umbridge was the same, she was half-blood too. It was all rather hypocritical wouldn't you agree?"

Ron watched Draco's expression as he explained his thoughts. It was quiet obvious Draco had seen a fair bit in his flashback and contemplation just now. And it was very obvious to Ron that what the other boy saw had frightened him. "Well, he didn't win, we did. There's no reason to continue dwelling on what might have been under his rule." Ron said, hoping to bring his lover out of his morose mood.

"I was worried he would have won." Draco confessed, looking toward the end of Diagon Alley that held The Leaky Cauldron. "That's why I really agreed to your mad plan; I wanted to hedge my bets. All my chips were on Potter of course, but there was still that chance that he wouldn't win. I wanted to ensure our survival if the worst should happen." Draco swiveled his gaze around to Ron then, surprised to only see understanding rather than revulsion or disgust. "We could have fled England after that, if needs be."

What surprised Ron the most was the lack of anger at Draco's confession. Perhaps it was the assurance provided in the confession that Draco truly loved him and would have done anything for the redhead, even played Voldemort's game long enough to ensure their safety before fleeing. "I understand, Dray. The whole situation was pretty dire; there really was no guarantee of success at all. But you stood by me to fight. Harry may have been the one to finish You-Know-Who in that last battle, but I feel like we all played important parts leading up to his demise." He leaned in to kiss Draco softly, "and we did win, so I think we should focus on the future rather than the what-ifs of the past."

Draco smiled, keeping Ron quite close as they kissed. "Right you are, luv." Draco said softly against Ron's lips, wanting nothing more than to just have this closeness with Ron to settle his nerves. Though, it wasn't meant to last. They were jarred away from each other when they heard the very familiar voice of Hermione behind them.

"You two are so adorable together." She said, bouncing over to them with a few books already in her arms. She wore the same Hogwarts cloak as they did, Gryffindor patch on hers and Ron's while Draco had the Slytherin patch. She hugged Ron tightly and hesitated when looking at Draco, but the other boy held out his arms letting her give him a hug as well. "I missed you both so much. Yes even you Malfoy. I rather missed your witty remarks." She smiled as she pulled back, having seen the confused look on Draco's face.

"You know, I've been over this with Weasel. I'm not adorable; the correct term is devilishly handsome." He looked over as Ron snickered, "And just what are you snorting about?" Ron shook his head, hoping to get off without his lover ready to exact sweet revenge on him later.

"Hermione, did you hear from Harry at all?" Ron asked, deciding to change the subject before Draco got any ideas.

"I did, actually." She said. She looked between the two boys for a moment, biting her lip. "I think it's okay to tell Draco too. I found out that the reason Harry hasn't gotten in touch with us as much as he use to is because he joined the Aurors immediately after the war." Ron looked at her in surprise and Draco's brow furrowed in confusion. "I know, after everything you'd think he'd want a break. But he said there were a lot of Death Eaters still out there and he wanted to make sure he was part of the team that brought them all in. He really didn't feel like things would be safe until all the Death Eaters and Voldemort supporters were brought in or declared deceased." The boys saw her rub at her arm, the same area Draco and Ron had their dark marks. It was the place Bellatrix had carved "mudblood" into her arm during the war. They did their best to help her heal it, but there were still faint marks present.

Draco really did feel terribly that Hermione had also been tortured by some Death Eaters. It was something he'd hoped he was sparing when he and Ron took up their mission but the war seemed to affect everyone terribly. Ron rubbed the back of his neck as he listened to Hermione explain things. "So, I guess we aren't going to see him at Hogwarts then?"

"I really don't know, Ron. He didn't say he was or was not going to attend. But, given how busy he's been I'd assume he probably isn't. It's also possible there were too many memories there for him to return. Either way, I'm sure he'll try to keep in touch with us more." Hermione gave Ron a reassuring smile. "I know there are likely several students from our year that won't be returning." Hermione looked toward the shops a moment. "I felt I had to return, finish things that were started."

"It's likely a source of comfort for many." Draco spoke this time. "Going back to Hogwarts; being reminded of the stability and strength of something that's stood for centuries and continues to stand in spite of the war. No one will be the same, but the familiarity of classes will be welcome."

His words made Hermione smile and she nodded her agreement. "Yeah, going back to classes and seeing old friends will definitely be a welcome change from the previous months."

"Are you going to be rooming with anyone, 'Mione?" Ron asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, I'll be staying with Ginny in the castle. I already owled McGonagall about the arrangements. What about you two, will you be sharing a dorm?" She asked the two boys in front of her. Though Draco had been at odds with all of them at one point or another, she had a feeling that they were going to start developing a new kind of friendship with the Slytherin student.

"I received a reply from McGonagall before we came to Diagon Alley, she said we'd be able to room together just fine. Though she was rather suspicious until I explained our relationship to her." Draco said, pressing closer to Ron and burying his nose into the redhead's neck.

"Apparently I'm to be considered Draco's fiancé, though he hasn't exactly proposed just yet. I'm sure he's waiting for the perfect moment." Ron said as he felt the blonde smile against his neck.

Hermione's mouth opened in surprise, covering it with both of her hands. She let out a small squeal hearing the news, "Oh my god, really Ron!? That's so perfect! I'm really happy for you, of course." She gave him a soft smile and a hug. Together they ventured further down Diagon Alley to finish their small shopping spree for the new school term. While Hermione stepped in to Whizz Hard Books Draco bought some roasted chestnuts to share with Ron to hold them over until they had a chance to stop in for a spot of lunch. Draco found it rather easy to follow the two Gryffindors around Diagon Alley, offering to pay for a few things here and there. Hermione had the same sense of pride as the others, finding it hard to accept Draco paying for anything. However, she did allow him to gift her a few new robes and a couple books on the pretense of a late birthday gift.

With their needed shopping about finished Draco suggested they stop for lunch. "We could apparate to the Manor for lunch." Draco said softly.

"Are you sure your mother wouldn't have a problem with me there?" Hermione tilted her head at Draco. Thought they seemed to have struck up a tentative truce, she still knew the feelings of the Malfoy family toward Muggle-Born magic users.

"My mother has changed nearly as much as I have since the war, actually. I'm not entirely sure how she might react. However, I've learned blood purity really has nothing to do with one's aptitude and abilities. There may very well be a few things pure-bloods may find easier to accomplish but Muggle-born individuals still have the same possibility of achieving the same goals." Draco said as he stopped at a vendor to look at a few of the owls on display. "And besides, what are Muggle-borns if not new unrecognized pure-blood lines." Draco's eyes swiveled around to Hermione to gauge her reaction to his words.

There was an obvious appreciation for his words in Hermione's eyes. She gave him a soft smile, "Draco, I never thought I'd hear such things from you. I suppose that is quite an interesting perspective to take. I never really thought about the possibility of establishing my own bloodline as the founding member."

"I really don't see why it can't be done. After all, where did pure-blood families come from? There has to be a founding member somewhere in history. You really should keep this perspective in mind. You might find the chance to explore it when you establish yourself in the Ministry. I've no doubt you'll make it there with no trouble at all." Draco said as he walked back over to the pair of Gryffindors. The sparkle in Ron's eyes was certainly worth the confession. He'd learned over time, and especially from the war, he couldn't allow himself to be stuck in the past of his father's prejudices. Even so, it was difficult to break with all that he'd been taught while growing up. Undoubtedly even though the Dark Lord had been defeated there were still magic users that saw muggle-borns as a threat. Perhaps he should consider himself part of the solution rather than part of the problem. "Whatever stance you take, rest assured you'll have the support of the Malfoy Family."

"Thank you, Draco. It really means a lot to me to hear that. I'm quite glad you and Ron came together. You absolutely make a perfect couple. Like fire and ice, one taking up where the other has a weakness." She smiled and looked over at Ron as the redhead put an arm around her shoulders for a hug.

"Well, if we are finished with the sentimental moment. Perhaps we should choose to take lunch at Rosa Lee's. It's just a little farther up and I'm sure we could do with a spot of tea too." Draco said, gesturing to the tea shop not far away.

"As sensitive as ever, Dray." Ron teased lightly as he took a couple of Hermione's bags to carry for her as they made their way to the shop. It seemed that the crowd had thinned a bit, likely many leaving to get a bit of lunch or finished their needed shopping. As such, Rosa Lee's wasn't very business, which the three were grateful for. They were shown to a booth near one of the windows quickly, a pot of tea sat on a trivet on the table for them to have tea, and left to muse over the lunch selections.

Draco slid into the seat by the window, Ron sliding in next to him with a soft smile to the blonde, leaving Hermione the other side of the booth all to herself. She seemed quiet grateful as she stretched out her legs, complaining about all the walking. Ron was happy to see she had worn regular shoes rather than any kind of fancy girl shoes. He knew from Ginny how painful high heels could be when one had to a lot of walking. She often came home complaining about foot pain and Ron often offered to give her foot rubs to help.

The waitress came by to take their orders, all three opting for some form of soup or stew with a sandwich. As the waitress left to put their orders in Ron took up the teapot to pour tea for everyone. Draco decided to take the moment to pull out the item he'd retrieved from Borgin and Burke's to look it over. Part of him hesitated offering it to Ron as an engagement. It had been enchanted long ago to determine if the potential pairing with the current heir was a proper one. If it was, there were also protection charms on it to protect both heir and fiancé. Draco looked up as Hermione asked to see it. He allowed her to take the velvet box holding the dragon bracelet.

Hermione looked at it. "It's beautiful, no doubt. I can sense the magic on it. It's not cursed is it?" She asked Draco, handing it back once she'd gotten a look at it.

"Of course not." Draco said, only slightly offended. He let it pass though, choosing to go on with an explanation. "It's a family heirloom my father mistakenly sold years ago, when the ministry was performing raids of privet houses for cursed or dark artifacts. We retrieved it today from Borgin and Burke's, as unsavory as dealing with that establishment is." Draco said, running a finger over the head of the dragon. Though it was made of pure silver the metal almost felt warm to the touch, as if the dragon were alive.

"What is its significance?" Hermione asked as she sipped her tea, watching the variety of emotions flit across Draco's face. He was obviously debating something heavily in his mind, likely whatever it was to do with the object in his hands.

Instead of giving an answer to Hermione, he chose to put a hand on the back of the booth and one on the table, pushing himself up into the seat next to Ron who looked rather taken aback. Draco stepped up onto the table, causing Hermione to move a few of the things out of the way for him. She had a strong suspicion of what was coming next so gave him an encouraging smile. Once Draco had gotten to one knee, on top of the table, he held the box with the bracelet out to Ron. By this time most of the patrons and staff of the shop were watching the development. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, will you do me the supreme honor of becoming my sun, my moon, my stars, my better half, my everything?"

Ron was speechless for a solid 2 seconds, looking down at the dragon that seemed to look back at him expecting an answer as well. There was a collective held breath in the shop until Ron finally looked back up to his boyfriend and smiled, "I thought you'd never ask me you silly prat! Of course I will!" Ron said, resulting in applause around them. Ron blushed in mortification that the whole shop saw even as he watched Draco slip back into the seat beside him. The dragon bracelet was slipped onto his wrist and the case put away. Hermione was smiling like a proud mom was Ron admired the figure on his wrist.

At that moment the dragon's eyes blinked, actually blinked, and looked up at Ron. It uncurled from Ron's wrist, placed the small pearl like orb it had held in its mouth, and crawled up Ron's arm. Ron got slightly frightened as it slid up over his shoulder then curled around his neck, even as Draco seemed to release a breath he'd been holding and express a breathy _thank god_.

"I thought you said it wasn't cursed." Ron said in a harsh whisper as he felt the dragon settle against his neck and stilled.

"It's not, Ron. It's a very special Malfoy heirloom meant for engagements. He determines if the match is a proper one. And obviously he's determined you are perfect for me." Draco said with a sappy smile. "He's accepted you, and now will protect you until he's passed down to the next generation for the same purpose." Draco said in explanation, watching the dragon's tail flick against Ron's neck affectionately. "He really seems to like you."

"He? It is a he?" Hermione asked; an amused grin on her face.

"Of course he is, and his name is Orion." Draco looked over to Hermione. "You know my mother is originally a Black, and they certainly have a penchant for using names of stars and constipations. My mother named him Orion. She was the last Malfoy to wear him."

Ron was now stroking a finger over the dragon's head with a soft smile. It ran a silvery tongue over his cheek. "What is that he has in his claws?" Ron asked, having noticed the pearl.

"I'm told it was meant as a divination tool for previous generations when they feared possibly misfortune." Draco explained and also ran a finger down some of the silver scales. "I've not heard of any recent generations using it, though."

"That's quiet the engagement gift." Hermione said, smiling into her tea cup. "It's too bad Harry isn't here to see this. I'll need to owl him to let him know you're actually engaged, Ron. He'll be kicking himself for missing so much time with us. But you know he still cares about us."

Ron gave a small nod, "Yeah, I understand 'Mione. He can't help if he's so busy. I was actually thinking of joining the Aurors myself eventually."

Hermione nodded in encouragement, "Yes, you should. Your skills certainly would be an asset. What about you Draco? What were your career plans?"

Draco looked over as he was addressed, though he didn't know if he should disclose what he knew anyway. He lifted a single shoulder in a half shrug, his black suit rippling only a little in the slight gesture. "I've not thought about it much, I've been too busy with Malfoy family business. After my father died I was thrust into the responsibilities."

"Well, you should be able to think on it during the course of this school year then." Hermione said confidently. Their food arrived soon after that, a small congratulation to Ron from the waitress making the redhead blush again. Draco really thought it was the cutest thing to watch Ron blush under praise. Probably one of his most favorite things he'd discovered recently.

With lunch finished the trio completed a couple of extra errands before saying goodbye to Hermione as she apparated away. Together with their parcels Draco convinced Ron to go ahead with their recent purchasers to the manor. He had to make one more stop but would be along shortly. Sharing a kiss before leaving, Ron also apparated back to the manor with their items as Draco asked him. Draco stopped at Sugerplum's Sweet Shop, first ordering a box of his mother's favorite pastries. He also ordered a box of sweets for Ron's mother to be delivered to The Burrow. He paused and decided to do the same for Hermione. Finally he got a few sweets to share with Ron, knowing the redhead's obsession with chocolate; specifically chocolate frogs. Making sure there were a few chocolate frogs among the small assortment he ordered, he took the two boxes with him out of the shop and then finally apparated to the Manor where he knew Ron would be waiting.

As he appeared back in the kitchens of the Manor he handed one of the sweets box to a house-elf. "Do deliver this to my mother with afternoon tea, please. They are all her favorites." He said as the house-elf nodded, taking the box and setting it on the counter where the makings for afternoon tea were waiting. "Also, please bring afternoon tea to my study." He instructed before leaving the kitchens to find Ron. The chocolate frogs were jumping about in their box waiting to be eaten and he was sure Ron would want to dig in quickly.

Finding Ron in their master suite unwrapping the packages and getting them packed in their respective trunks Draco stopped to watch for a few moments, watching the silver dragon move against Ron's neck protectively. Ron moved from the stack of packages and to his trunk to pack away a few of the books and the robes he'd gotten. He turned to go back to the stack of packages and saw Draco standing there. He smiled a bit, "about time you got back. Thought I was gona have to sort through all this myself."

"Sorry luv, had to stop to pick up a few sweets." Draco had unbuttoned and pulled his cloak off as he came into the room, holding the decorative box out to Ron. The other young man took the box and opened it. Draco was happy to see Ron's face light with delight seeing the boxes of chocolate frogs among the other sweets and pastries Draco had gotten. He sat the box down and immediately broke into one of the chocolate frogs.

"Did you get any for your mum?" Ron asked as he bit into the wiggling chocolate frog, going into the box to see what card he got this time. He knew how dedicated Draco was to his mother and she would love the sweets.

"Of course I did, what kind of son you take me for?" Draco said teasingly as he watched Ron devoir the enchanted chocolate frog. "I got all her favorites while I was there and told the elves to serve them with her tea. I also got a box of sweets for your mum to be delivered." Draco said with a soft smile. Anyway to endear himself to Mrs. Weasley he'd always do.

"Oh, mum is going to love you." Ron said with a smirk. "Finally, I won't be the one she smothers in love next time she sees us. Just remember, you brought this on yourself Malfoy." Ron placed the empty chocolate frog box with the rest of the waste and put his new card in a safe place to eventually put with the rest of his collection.

"Whatever you say it really cannot be that bad." Draco said as he moved over to the parcels to help Ron go through their purchases and get them stowed away for their upcoming trip. Seeing how Ron sort of tossed his clothes into the trunk he rolled his eyes and came over to show Ron how to properly fold robes, especially the new expensive robes he'd bought Ron that day. He was also going to ensure to buy Ron a few new dress robes and such, he was not going to be seen in even a general vicinity of those hideous dress robes Ron wore fourth year for the Yule Ball. He was sure the robes had been a treasured Weasley possession but that didn't change the fact they were hideous.

"Easy for you to say; your use to your mum's subtlety. My mum can be rather scary sometimes." Ron said, watching Draco fold his robes properly. He packed in a few of his Quidditch items, the ones he'd been able to buy for himself over time, and a couple items Draco had actually gotten him.

"I'm quite sure I'll survive regardless." Draco said confidently as he finished folding the robes and moved to do the same for his. "And I'm sure once I'm done with teaching you how to actually fold clothes your mum will be very impressed."

"Oh sod off, Ferret." Ron said without any heat to his words. He smirked to himself as he felt Draco toss a chocolate frog box at him, with a frog in it still. He grinned over at Draco as he picked the box up and pulled the cord to open it. The frog came jumping out and Ron had to draw his wand to stop it from getting away.

Ron shoved it into his mouth, the legs hanging out and still wiggling, and shoved in the last book. Draco saw the chocolate frog hanging out of Ron's mouth and rolled his eyes, "You are such a heathen at times Weasel. I've my work cut out for me." Ron looked over hearing Draco's words and just smiled, crunching into the chocolate frog. He shoved the rest into his mouth and finished it off.

* * *

The rest of the week went by uneventfully. The two discussed things with Draco's mother and as tradition they traveled to The Burrow for the remaining days before the trip to Hogwarts. The twins were there when they weren't working in their shop, and Ginny was there preparing for her 7th year. But the rest of the overabundant Weasley clan were absent, all off leading their own lives obviously. Hermione arrived at The Burrow not long after Draco and Ron arrived to be with her friends. They still had no word from Harry, and Hermione suspected they wouldn't hear from him for some time.

The small Weasley clan had warmly welcomed Draco into their family, and Ron's mother had been more then ecstatic hearing of Ron's engagement to Draco. Just as Ron had warned, Draco had been fussed over by Mrs. Weasley the whole time, exclaiming how thin he was and needed to eat more. Draco confided to Ron that he thought his mother was trying to fatten him up for the slaughter. Ron could only laugh, knowing this was how his mom always was, and remind Draco he did warn the blonde.

With Hermione present they formed a new kind of Trio. Obviously it wasn't the same as they had with Harry, but that didn't make it any less of a friendship. The three sat in Ron's room, where Ron was sharing it with Draco while Hermione had taken Percy's old room, talking of the coming year. Hermione had been surprised to hear Ron left Pig with Narcissa Malfoy, but understood when Ron told her how much Pig liked showing off for Draco's mother. She was rather impressed by the owl Draco gave him from the Malfoy Owlry, a beautiful pure white Barn owl with a few ginger markings on its wings, much like Draco's though his was mostly black. The owl, Hermione found out, seemed to be very dedicated to Ron as he was constantly with the redhead. It turned out the owl's name was Antares, Ron had named the owl after the alpha star in the constellation Scorpius. Considering the trend in the Black and now Malfoy families to name children after stars and constellations Ron really wanted to continue the trend. Something Draco was quiet happy with.

They were interrupted by Abraxas tapping at Ron's window, slipping through space left open by Ron previously. Draco stood and went over to Abraxas, treat in hand, and took the letter from the owl. He frowned when he saw the letter was from the Ministry of Magic. Draco frowned, looking down at the official letter. He'd not gotten one since the letter asking him to join the Unspeakables. He had a suspicion this letter had the same or similar content.

"What is it?" Ron asked from the bed where the two had been lounging.

"Nothing important, I don't think." Draco said evasively as he opened the letter to read its contents.

Hermione had already seen the embossed M on the envelope and knew it was from the Ministry. She didn't want to worry Ron, figuring whatever the letter contained it was more Draco's place to tell Ron if he decided to. Instead she turned to Ron and got him back into conversation about their new housing arrangements. Draco read through the words written to him. It was another appeal for him to join the Unspeakables. The letter beseeched him to join to assist in bringing down the remaining Death Eaters. The thoughts swirling through his mind took him away from The Burrow and directly back into the middle of the final battle at Hogwarts, facing off against Voldemort right beside Ron to give Harry time to come round and get back on his feet. It had been reckless and foolish, but they'd come out smelling like roses. How, Draco was buggered if he knew. The point was at the moment they were safe, at least Ron was. There was every possibility Death Eaters might still come for him as the Malfoy Heir that betrayed Voldemort. In that respect it might be in his best interest to join The Unspeakables.

Though many Death Eaters had died during the battle, even more survived to fight another day. Draco silently wished he'd had the opportunity to kill more of them while they were battling. However, they were so focused on killing that giant snake Nagini to facilitate Voldemort's downfall Draco hadn't had time to focus on battling any Death Eaters that hadn't been in his immediate path. Several lay dead from curses and hexes fired from the tip of his wand, but obviously not enough.

On the other hand, he had Ron to consider. He could better protect Ron by staying close to the redhead. He moved his gaze over to said redhead lounging on the bed still conversing with Hermione. He really loved Ron, and he really didn't know if he could spend any sizable amount of time away from his Fiancé. Draco was truly in a conundrum with this. It was unlikely the Ministry would stop hounding him, and the Death Eaters were partly his problem.

Draco scratched at the dark mark on his arm, finding it itched sometimes. Though the dark lord was dead sometimes it still gave reactions. He wondered if there really was any way to remove the mark. "Does it still bother you?" Ron asked, noticing Draco scratching at his dark mark, effectively bringing Draco out of his musings.

Draco turned to the sound of Ron's voice, seeing both Gryffindors looking to him. "Sometimes, usually when I think too much." Draco admitted as he folded the letter up again and ripped it up, intending to toss it into the fire downstairs first chance he got. His top priority was Ron, undoubtedly, and he wasn't going to allow himself to be distracted from that.

Ron rose from the bed and walked over to Draco's side, sliding his arms around the slender hips of his fiancé, Orion peeking out at Draco from under Ron's shirt. "You think too much all the time, luv." Ron said in his husky voice, keeping his mouth by Draco's ear. It was that deep, suggestive voice that Draco loved the most, it always managed to send a pleasant shiver up his spine when thinking of all the dark promises the tone gave.

Reading between the lines, Hermione stood from her place on the floor and smiled, "I think I'd better retire. It is quite late and I wanted to get a bit of reading in before bed. Good night!" She said with a smile to the two before leaving and heading back down the stairs to Percy's room.

Ron was grateful Hermione had tactfully left them as Ron knew he needed to take Draco's mind off whatever had been in that letter. He wasn't going to pry, figuring if Draco wanted him to know the blonde would tell him. When Hermione had gone down the stairs, the sound of a shutting door confirming she had retired, Ron took a moment to nuzzle into Draco's neck. "Whatever was in that letter, you shouldn't worry so much about it. We're going back to Hogwarts in a few days, I know you're gonna feel better with the familiarity of it."

"Not as familiar as one would like." Draco said, letting the shredded letter drop to the floor so he could take in the gentle loving Ron was giving him. "We'll be missing our potions master and our headmaster." Draco's eyes closed and he tilted his head for Ron to continue nuzzling his neck.

"Yeah but McGonagall will be there as the new Headmistress. And I heard the new Transfiguration and Potions professors are really good." Draco hummed in agreement as Ron spoke. "Won't be Slughorn this year from what I hear. They brought in a woman from Ireland to take over potions class. I'm sure Seamus will be happy."

"Stop talking about that walking disaster waiting to blow up and fuck me." Draco said hotly against Ron's lips, causing the redhead to shiver in sweet anticipation. The next few days may end up being the last for such copulation for a while, and Draco wanted to make the most of it. If he did end being roped into joining the Ministry's mad hunt for Death Eaters he wanted to memorize every bit of Ron.

Ron slowly sidled his hand down Draco's abdomen, aiming for his intended target of Draco's beautiful cock. "To be fair, Seamus has improved over the years." Ron said with a small smile, knowing it would annoy Draco a bit that he kept mentioning Seamus instead of getting right down to the fucking.

"What part of 'fuck me' did I not make clear?" Draco growled at his lover, allowing his jaw to go slack as Ron's hand finally found its target and started to tease him through the material of his pants. Draco allowed a breathy gasp to pass his lips as Ron finally slipped his fingers under the waistband of his pants, grasping Draco's cock and slowly starting to jerk it.

"I think I got the order pretty clearly. I just decided not to let you order me around tonight." Ron said as he ran his other hand up under Draco's shirt, rucking the material up, and aimed right for Draco's nipples.

Draco had the sense that Ron was going to take charge tonight, and that heated his blood even more. He secretly loved it when Ron manhandled him around and made him take everything the redhead gave him. "I gave you a fucking order," Draco growled, just wanting to egg his lover on a bit.

"And I've decided not to acquiesce to your request." Ron smirked, seeing the slight shock on Draco's face using the refined words Draco never thought he'd hear pass Ron's lips. "You're going to take my cock when I'm good and ready to give it to you." The breathy moan that he wrenched out of Draco from the words and the tugging on the blonde's dick assured Ron he was doing things right. Draco allowed Ron to pull the shirt off his body, tossing it aside; then shove his well tailored slacks to the floor. Draco turned, now fully naked, to do the same to Ron but Ron grabbed him by the wrists, effectively restraining Draco. "Did I say you could move?" Ron asked calmly, seeing the lust darken Draco's eyes. Draco struggled against Ron's hold, testing the larger boy's strength, but the struggle was only half-hearted. Ron moved Draco's wrists to the small of his back, holding them there with one hand. The new position forced Draco up tight against Ron's body, causing him to squirm to try to entice Ron to let him go.

"Let me go you barbarian." Draco growled through his teeth which only served to inflame Ron more. Draco really knew how to push his buttons.

"After I've got you right where I want you? You really must be daft." Ron pulled his wand out which worried Draco only momentarily before reminding himself this was Ron, Ron would never actually hurt him. Ron cast a quick spell that manifested soft rope from the tip of his wand that wrapped around Draco's wrists. Draco struggled more, rubbing his body against Ron's in the process. Once his wrists were secure Ron released the blonde wizard and pushed Draco down to the bed. With his lover not able to go anywhere Ron backed up a few steps and began performing a slow strip tease. Though he knew Draco loved to be manhandled and dominated, Ron was the type that loved to just give to his lover. And sometimes those two kinds of desires melded quite harmoniously. Ron smirked, his hips moving to a phantom song he had brought forward in his head and gripped his own shirt in both hands, slowly raising the hem up, revealing skin inch by inch. Draco squirmed, wanting so badly to touch and taste every patch of skin revealed to his hungry gaze.

Ron continued to pull his shirt up to reveal his toned chest before finally pulling the shirt up over his head and tossing it to the side. "Ron please, come over here and fuck me already, you're gonna give me blue balls." Draco started to beg, his hands twisting against the magical rope desperately.

"You're gonna sit there and enjoy everything I decide to do." Ron said firmly, a spark of mischief in his eyes as he turned slowly around, wiggling the top of his pants down slowly over his hips. Ron had turned at just the right time to hide his bare cock from view as the band of the pants slipped over it. He smirked as he heard Draco growl in frustration, finally revealing the curve of his ass to Draco. As the band of his pants finally slipped below the curve of his ass Ron decided to bend forward to push them down further, showing off the tight pucker beneath the crack of his ass to drive Draco even more mad. Ron was finally out of the pants and tossed them to the side, giving his hips a little more of a wiggle before turning around, pleased to see Draco's cock fully engorged and ready for action. "I wonder if I should try to make you cum without even touching you." Ron said as he started to stroke his own cock. "Sounds like a fun challenge to me, huh Dray?"

"Fuck you Weasel. I am going to kill you if you don't get over here and fuck me already." Draco threatened as he wiggled restlessly on the bed, watching the silver dragon slither across Ron's neck.

"So harsh," Ron smirked as he advanced on Draco finally, leaning in to kiss his lover. "Is that any way to treat your fiancé?"

"It might be if that fiancé makes me suffer with this little problem too long." Draco said, a bit more subdued now Ron was closer. He nipped Ron's lip when the redhead kissed him, showing this dragon still had fangs.

Ron finally pushed Draco back onto the bed, crawling over him like the prowling lion that was his house mascot. Draco finally calmed down, enjoying the predatory look in Ron's eyes. He loved moments like this, when his quiet little Ronnie turned into that ferocious lion so well known in Gryffindor students. Draco lifted his hips to rub his cock against Ron's to try to entice Ron to go faster, put that huge gorgeous cock of his nestled in ginger curls into Draco's ass. "I love seeing you fall apart for me." Ron confessed as he nuzzled and bit at Draco's neck. "The idea your doing it all because of me is so amazing to me."

"And I fucking love it when you make me take everything you decide to give me." Draco said, tilting his head back and letting Ron have his wicked way with him. Ron pushed a thick pillow under Draco's ass to elevate it and take pressure off the blonde's bound wrists. Ron's mouth started down Draco's chest, teasing and licking at Draco's nipples as he silently called his wand to him. He lifted his mouth long enough to use a simple lubrication spell to make sure Draco was nice and slick before dropping the wand and went back to nibbling Draco's nipples, making the blonde gasp and pant in arousal.

Ron's free hand snuck down, tickled Draco's perineum teasingly, before a finger slipped into his anus to start stretching him. Draco felt nice and slick, thanks to the lubrication spell, and Ron was quiet happy he'd learned some rather practical spells to help sex along. A second finger joined the first, and when Ron crooked his fingers to brush against the hidden gland Draco let out a strangled moan, head thrashing enjoying the pleasure Ron's fingers gave. Ron watched Draco come apart at the seams, a third finger entering Draco's ass to stretch him. Ron always made sure to stretch Draco properly as Ron knew his cock was quite large, at least a bit larger than average. "I'm fucking ready Ron; put that big prick in me already." Draco growled impatiently.

Ron laughed softly against Draco's chest where he was continuing to draw up hickeys on the perfect pale skin beneath his mouth. "So impatient, Dray. Really should learn to enjoy the slow build up." Ron's fingers soon slipped out, leaving the empty feeling in Draco, but was soon replaced by the head of Ron's cock. Ron went slowly, pushing just the head in first. Draco knew he was impatient, he wanted to get to the main event and get fucked hard, so hard he might not be able to sit for days without thinking of Ron. But he also knew the time and patience Ron put into the foreplay was all for Draco's benefit so the smaller blonde enjoyed every second, every inch of cock in his ass and felt no pain.

Draco panted, pushing his hips up to meet Ron and try to spur him into pushing more in. Ron obliged, giving steady pressure with his hips to slowly slip in inch by agonizing inch. Ron dropped his head down, pressing his nose against Draco's neck so he could listen to and enjoy every pant, every moan and whimper coming from his lover. Ron left loud smacking kisses against Draco's neck, knowing the constant sucking pressure would eventually raise another hickey on Draco's neck. When Ron was finally balls deep, hips pressed tight to Draco's ass, he stilled for a few moments to give Draco the chance to adjust. After a few second Draco started to move, desperately wanting to feel the sweet friction of a cock in his ass. "Fucking move, Ron, fuck me for all your worth."

"Gladly," Ron gasped and started to thrust his hips with shallow motions. He didn't keep that rhythm up for long though, knowing how desperate they both were. His pace soon sped up, but Ron purposely tried avoiding Draco's prostate to make it last.

"Oh fuck, oh Ron, fuck me hard. Ruin me for anyone else, no one will fucking compare to you." Draco growled against Ron's neck. The one thing Ron probably loved the most was how much Draco loved to use dirty talk when being fucked.

"That's right Dray, I'm the only fucking one for you." Ron said as he pushed himself up and pulled Draco with him so that Draco was effectively straddling Ron's lap. The new position pushed Ron even deeper into Draco's ass, causing the blonde to gasp in amazement and throw his head back. Ron kept his arms tight around Draco as he fucked up into him, nibbling at the stretched underside of his throat, wringing tight moans and groans from Draco. "That's it, I wana watch you cum for me. See that sweet ecstasy I throw you into."

When Ron shifted his angle to pound Draco's prostate the blonde let out excited sobs, so close to climax. All he needed was the short growled _cum_ in his ear from his over before he voiced his pleasure in a long grunting moan, his cock spurting over both of them. Ron closed his eyes, pressing his face against Draco's throat as the blonde clenched around his dick as if trying to milk his climax out of him. A few more thrusts and Ron was pushing in deep to empty into Draco's depths to mark him permanently as property of one Ronald Weasley. Ron had enough presence of mind to pull his wand to him to remove the ropes binding Draco's wrists so that once they collapsed onto the bed Draco was free to adjust and relax.

Panting together, trying to catch their breath after such an intense climax, Draco moved just enough to lay across Ron's chest. "You, Ronald Weasley, are a fucking Viking in the sack." Draco said, enjoying the rumbling chuckle bubbling up out of Ron's chest.

"And you wondered why my family has so many offspring." Ron said, looking over at Draco with a playful smirk. He kissed the top of Draco's head, wrapping an arm around the slender frame, and closed his eyes. "I love you Dray, don't ever change.

Draco chuckled a bit, eyes closing too. "You wouldn't have said that a few years ago, when I enjoyed teasing you." Draco felt rather than saw Ron shrug at his statement. It really didn't matter what had happened in the past anymore, their future was together and Draco wanted to do everything he could to safeguard that, even if it meant ending up working for the bloody Ministry.

* * *

Platform 9¾ was packed as usual, kids and their family separating for the school year as the children boarded the Hogwarts Express. Draco was pleased to see all the first year children that would be attending, all of them another generation to ensure the continuation of the wizarding community. Draco stood on the platform, allowing the children to bustle around him. He wore his usual casual black suit, adjusting his tie a bit to make sure it was straight.

"You look perfect, as usual." Ron said as he came up by Draco, his usual Weasley jumper on. The two looked like such an unlikely couple but together they were. "Have I mentioned how much I love that suit? It offsets your complexion perfectly. Makes you look almost like death." Ron smiled, the small dark part of himself he was convinced everyone had purred whenever he saw Draco dress like this.

Draco turned his head to face Ron and smirked, "that's what my mum said when I started wearing this." He knew Ron liked the look too, thus encouraged him to wear it often. Draco gave a rueful smile, watching Ginny charge past them to find a seat on the train. "We really should find a compartment before they're all full."

Behind them their parents came up to say their final goodbyes before seeing their children the next break. Narcissa came over to Draco, pulling her son into a hug. "Be good at school, Draco, and look after Ron." She said softly, giving Draco the soft secret smile she always reserved for Draco only. "I'll see you at Christmas. Ron's parents are planning a large get together so we don't have to make the two of you choose one place or the other to visit." Narcissa brushed some hair out of Draco's face lovingly.

"I'd like that, mum. I think Ron would as well." Draco said, giving his mother a hug and kissing her cheek. Beside him he noticed Ron's parents hugging him and giving him about the same lines as Draco's mom gave to him.

After speaking with Ron, Molly turned to Draco and smiled at him warmly. "Oh have a good time at school too Draco, we really look forward to having you, Ron, and Ginny back for Christmas." She said as she pulled the young man into a hug, which Draco happily returned. He'd had plenty of time to become use to the ways Molly acted and so knew what to expect from the Weasley matriarch. "Now go, both of you, before you can't find a place on the train." Molly then turned to Ron, "And remember, don't eat so many sweets on the way. I mean it, it's terrible for your stomach. And I better not hear of you enabling him Draco. You know just how obsessed Ron can be with chocolate frogs." Ron ducked his head in slight embarrassment and Draco let out a short laugh, Molly knew them so well. Narcissa hid a smile behind her hand, wanting to remain prim and proper of course but over time had allowed herself to relax.

Exchanging a few more hugs and goodbyes Ron and Draco finally boarded the train, Draco allowing his lover to go first. He looked back at the family waiting to them, amazed at the blending of families. A few years ago he'd never thought this possible, the Weasleys and the Malfoys as such. But, stranger things had happened. Draco smiled to himself and finally climbed up the steps onto the train where Ron was already looking for a compartment. After passing a few doors Draco saw Ron's eyes light up and a smile grace his face. He heard greetings come from the compartment and Ron went in. Draco figured his lover had found a good compartment. He followed closely behind, adjusting his messenger bag as he finally got to the open door. Inside he saw Hermione, Luna, and Neville. Ron smiled up at him and held out a hand to him, which Draco took happily and sunk down into the seat by his lover.

Neville had his nose stuck into a book so hadn't paid much attention to Draco. It was obvious the Gryffindor was comfortable with his presence though, considering how he witnessed Draco stand by Ron against Voldemort. Luna gave Draco that usual smile she had for everyone, "Draco, I'm so glad you joined us this year. Of course, you would so to join your fiancé isn't that right Ron?" Luna turned her gaze to Ron, almost as if she could see everything they might have hidden. Hearing the word fiancé Neville finally looked up from his book to the two boys across from him, blinking owlishly as if only now realizing they had new companions with them.

The students lurched slightly as the train began moving, beginning to pull out of the station. Draco saw no reason to hide anything, especially with Luna there, and slipped an arm around Ron's shoulders. "That's right, Ron and I are engaged. Made it official during our trip to Diagon Alley this year."

"It was so romantic really!" Hermione cut in, planning to gossip all about it. She turned her grin on Ron, who was now blushing all the way up to his ears knowing Hermione was about to spill every detail. "We were at Rosa's to have lunch and Draco actually got up onto the table, on one knee, and proposed."

"Alright there, Weasel?" Draco said affectionately, knowing Ron probably felt so mortified. He knew Ron wasn't embarrassed about the relationship, but he knew Ron often blushed when ever talking about intimate occurrences with anyone else. Draco crossed his legs at the ankles to give the air of relaxed indifference as they discussed the event of their engagement. "Nothing to be embarrassed about, being engaged to a Malfoy. The Malfoys are among the most revered Wizarding family."

"The paragon of modesty as always, ferret boy." Ron said with some sarcasm but mostly affection in his voice. Ron wrinkled his nose a bit as Draco grinned at his lover and leaned just enough to press a kiss to the tip of Ron's nose.

"You fucking love it." Draco said with relaxed confidence. Draco moved his eyes to Luna then as Ron gave him a light shove. "How did you know we were engaged, anyway?"

"Oh, well, that little dragon around Ron's neck was a bit of a giveaway." Luna explained, her expression telling she thought everyone was able to see what she saw. "It has the animation enchantment on it and it has a mirror of Draco's aura around it as well. Why else would Ron wear something so saturated with Draco's energies?" She watched as the dragon lifted its head to stick its silvery tongue out at her. "Well, how rude." She said without any heat behind it. She rarely if ever got offended.

"I think he's upset that you didn't use his name, actually." Ron said in amusement. "His name is Orion and from what Draco tells me he's a really important family heirloom, involved in all Malfoy engagements." Ron said this rather proudly. Though he'd been a bit put off by the animation enchantments on the dragon he had come to really like Orion hanging around him. The dragon lifted its head to nudge gently at the underside of Ron's chin affectionately.

"Hey Ron, you usually have Pig with you. Where is he?" Neville finally asked as he sat his book in his lap. It was true Pig was usually with Ron considering how often he got into fights with other owls.

"Actually Pig is staying with Draco's mum this time. She likes him and really you remember how small he was. Could barely carry any parcels at all. So Pig stayed behind to impress Mrs. Malfoy. Draco gave me an owl from the Malfoy Owlry; I named him Antares, the alpha star from the Scorpius constellation." Ron explained as he dug into his own bag for one of his books to get started on some reading while they waited to arrive at Hogsmeade.

"Fine bird he is too," Draco said as he relaxed back into the seat. "Actually one of Abraxas' clutch-mates when I was breeding them, so Abraxas and Anteres are brothers. Rather pleased me when Anteres took a liking to Ron. The two owls already get along famously, so it was really the perfect match."

"I'm sure it'll be difficult to tell them apart if they are brothers." Luna said absently as she looked out the window to watch the country fly by.

"Not really." Ron said, looking up to Luna with a smile. "Abraxas is mostly black if you recall. Antares is actually mostly white with some ginger markings on his wings. Kind of interesting they came from the same clutch."

"His mother was mostly white." Draco mentioned, checking his pocket watch in the process. "It surprised me she threw a chick with Abraxas' coloring. What didn't surprise me was when Abraxas started bonding with me when he was old enough to fly. That food cart should be coming round soon."

Ron looked over to Draco before glancing at the compartment door. "You and your sweet tooth." He teased his lover before turning his eyes back to the book in his lap.

"Your one to talk." Draco said, turning back to Ron. "I'm not the one obsessed with chocolate."

"Specifically, chocolate frogs." Hermione added in with a chuckle, watching Ron blush again a bit.

"Oh bugger off, the lot of you." Ron mumbled, wanting to get a head start on his potions study. If he wanted to be an Auror Draco was right, he had to focus on Potions and Herbology. Those were the two subjects he had the most trouble with, and they were the ones he was most determined to get high marks on his N.E.W.T.s for. His Transfiguration and Defense Against The Dark Arts abilities were already quite sharp so while he still needed to study there, he didn't need to study them nearly as much as the other two courses.

While he sat reading Hermione, who was sitting to his left, had taken his hand and pushed the jumper sleeve up to show the black mark he'd gotten during the war. She stroked her fingers over it. "Have you and Draco tried looking into ways to remove these?" She asked softly, looking over at the two boys to her right.

Draco turned his gaze to Hermione as she spoke, having been lost in his own thoughts previously, as Ron looked down to his arm then back up to Hermione. "We've been pretty busy as of late. It's not like it's super important to remove them, with Voldemort gone it's not like they mean anything anymore."

"Sometimes they itch." Draco mentioned quietly, moving his eyes back to the door waiting for the lady with the food cart. He rather wanted some sweets to calm his nerves. He was returning to Hogwarts, the place he'd partly helped the Death Eaters try to bring down. Neville and Luna both accepted him still; they were the ones who saw him stand between Voldemort and the rest of the students. Others though, he really wasn't sure how other students would react to him returning to Hogwarts.

The students were jolted out of their discussions when the train came to a sudden stop. Ron looked out the window, having a weird sense of foreboding that came during 3rd year when the Dementors had boarded the train. "Why have we stopped?" Luna asked, looking out the window. Things seemed as calm as they could be, there really was no reason they should be stopped in the middle of the English country.

Ron and Draco both reacted, their arms burning slightly as the snake part of the Dark Mark began moving. Ron met Draco's eyes, knowing something very bad was about to happen. Draco stood, withdrawing his wand. Ron did the same and looked at the others. "Death Eaters are here." When the words left his mouth the other three were on their feet, wands drawn to defend the train.

"The young ones!" Hermione said suddenly remembering all the children that had boarded this year. "They're completely defenseless."

Draco opened the compartment door and took a moment to check up and down the hall, making sure there were no Death Eaters in the vicinity. "I and Ron will go check on them. You three remain back here and try to rally the other older students." Draco said in a firm voice, stepping out into the corridor.

"You two better be careful." Hermione said as she stepped to the door, watching her two friends moving toward the other end of the train where most of the first and second year students congregated.

Ron turned back to her as he followed Draco, "rally the others just in case it turns into a full out battle."

Hermione nodded and started to move to the other compartments to get everyone together. Draco was at the door already connecting the carriages and opened it. The air was deathly still around them as they quickly moved between cars. He really didn't like it; the whole thing was far too organized. The only time the students were vulnerable were when they were in transit between London and Hogwarts. Once they had gotten to the castle they would have been untouchable by any Death Eaters, that much he was certain of.

When he felt Ron next to him he shot a quick glance back to his lover to ensure he was ready before Draco opened the door to the next car. They both maneuvered into the open door, wands straight out ready to fire spells. "It's too quiet." Draco whispered with Ron so close. The corridor was clear and what should have been the sound of chatting children excited for their first year at Hogwarts was only deafening silence. The two slowly stepped into the car. It worried Ron to see empty compartments. What were the Death Eaters planning to do anyway now that Voldemort was gone and there was no way to bring him back. All his Horcruxes were destroyed; they'd made absolutely sure of it.

"Who do you think would lead the remaining rabble?" Ron asked as they advanced through the car, wands still up and ready.

"Dunno, most were too thick to create any organization by themselves, they depended on Voldemort for that. I might have said Aunt Bella but she's dead." Draco said, wracking his mind over the lists he'd made at the end of the battle last year, remembering the ones he recognized as deceased and the ones still out there. "The only others I can think of that'd lead to this degree of organization are the LeStranges."

"Sharp as ever blood-traitor Malfoy," they heard the voice from the other end of the car and ducked into a compartment just as a curse whizzed past them and struck the back wall of the car. They heard it sizzle and then dissipate; knowing it was a nasty one and had it hit either of them they'd have been in serious trouble.

"Rodolphus then, aunt Bella's husband. The older of the two" Draco said as he pressed against Ron in the compartment, making sure the other was safe out of harm's way. They listened for any foot steps to indicate their attacker moving. Draco moved his eyes to the hall and back to Ron, who nodded in agreement. Draco moved back to the other side of the compartment door, leaving Ron opposite him to get the drop on Rodolphus. "Where are the children?" Draco asked, hoping to lure the dark wizard close enough for Ron to get the surprise attack they wanted.

"Oh, you mean our future Death Eaters then? Safe, you needn't worry your pretty blonde head about it. They'll serve us well Draco, unlike you. This time we'll just brainwash them to make sure they remain loyal." Rodolphus said as he began advancing on the compartment he saw the two enter. How wonderful it would be to return to the group, boasting he was the one to kill the traitor Draco Malfoy. When he caught sight of Draco, just as blonde wanted, Rodolphus came forward and fired a few curses. Draco dodged them, throwing himself back into the compartment out of the way while Ron stepped forward for the surprise attack.

Ron fired a cruse at the Death Eater but he'd dodged before it could hit where Ron intended. Instead it hit Rodolphus' leg. Though not a mortal wound, it certainly slowed down their adversary. With the lives of the other children at stake, Ron was prepared to aim to kill. No way was he going to let this scum and his followers take the children.

Rodolphus fired a curse at Ron and it grazed Ron's shoulder as he tried to dodge it. As he fell back against the outer wall of the compartment Draco appeared by his side, arm outstretched across Ron's chest to protect the other boy, and fired off the killing curse. It unfortunately didn't hit its target, but it did give Draco enough time to pull Ron back into the cover of the compartment. He checked Ron's arm, made sure it wasn't bleeding too heavily, before trying to check again for where Rodolphus was.

A curse went flying by his head, brushing against a few of his hairs on the way, causing him to pull his head back into the compartment. "We've got to get past him and rescue the children." Draco said firmly, gripping the hilt of his wand tightly.

"We need a two pronged attack. It's just him, so he won't be able to defend against both of our attacks." Ron said as he pulled Draco to him to keep him from getting hit by another spell. It'd help if one of us was on the other side of him."

Draco turned to look at the window then back at Ron. His eyes searched around a moment, obviously trying to decide if the idea he'd come up with would work, or if it might just kill him in the process. "Right, I'll do that." He said simply, stripping off his suit jacket and tossing it in the seat behind him. He loosened his tie just a bit and then unbuttoned his cuffs to roll them up. "You'd just better keep him distracted for me Weasley."

"Wait, I didn't mean you. I could go out and you could stay here to keep him occupied." Ron said, grabbing Draco's arm to keep him from climbing out the window yet.

"Are you daft? You're a fucking ogre, Weasley. You think you'll be able to fit out that window? I'm a bit smaller, I've got a better chance to climb out and back in behind him." Draco whispered harshly, making sure their plan wasn't heard by their opponent.

Draco turned to go again but Ron snatched his tie and pulled him in for a lingering kiss, one Draco happily returned. "You'd just better be fucking careful."

"Aren't I always." Draco smirked to his lover before putting his wand between his teeth and climbing up and out the window. With his thin stature, Draco was able to slip out quite easily, holding onto the some of the railings protruding from the roof of the car. To make sure Rodolphus didn't see what he was doing he climbed all the way up onto the roof to traverse far enough to be behind the Death Eater.

In the mean time Ron was doing just as he said, keeping Rodolphus busy and concentrated on the redhead. The two traded spells and curses back and forth, rarely ever coming close to hitting each other. "I have to admit, your little blood-traitor trained you well. I really can't see a Weasley being so adept at spell casting." Rodolphus taunting, wanting to try to get Ron to slip up.

Ron's predictable temper rose a bit, but he squashed it down quickly. It was the one thing that Draco told him prevented him from actually mastering Occlumency, if he let his emotions rile up so quickly he'd give everything away. Ron let out a few breaths, calming his temper and compartmentalizing it for later. Everything that wasn't this battle or his knowledge of curses and spells was pushed aside into the back of his mind to give him absolute focus. Ron straightened and then pressed against the corner of the compartment. He rolled a bit, enough to put his wand and arm out the door to aim at Rodolphus and fired a nasty curse. It hit the Death Eater's shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain and hold the spot he was hit.

Just as he finally landed a hit Draco slipped back into the car through the window of another compartment, just across from Rodolphus. The moment Draco was on his feet he aimed his wand to the dark wizard, performing the full body bind curse. He watched Rodolphus fall to the ground, stiff as a board, and peeked out to the hall. "Ron, it's clear." He called to his lover.

Ron poked his head out, seeing the feet of the dark wizard sticking out of a compartment, he smirked and joined Draco. Handing over Draco's suit jacket he grinned at his lover, "took you long enough, Dray." Ron aimed his wand at the defeated wizard and reinforced his restraint with a few other curses to ensure he wouldn't be going anywhere. "We need to find those kids. There's no way they managed to get them off the train just yet. They must be further up."

Draco took his suit jacket and draped it over his arm. "I've not seen any other black mists. Good chance it was just Rodolphus and some underlings." Draco said as he ensured he had his wand out at the ready as they advanced up the train. They had to pass through several more empty cars before they came to the car that held all the youngest children captive. Draco peered through the small window of the doors. He didn't see the dark mark on any of the other adults in there, as he suspected likely just underlings doing Rodolphus' bidding.

Draco settled back down on his feet and raised his wand in front of his face, looking to Ron to make sure the other was ready. Ron gave him a nod, wand at the ready as well. Draco reached his free hand out to grip the handle of the door separating them from the group. Once Draco threw it open the two entered the doorway, wands aimed at the offenders. Quick exclamations of Expeliarmus disarmed the dark wizards. Draco used the leg bind on one while Ron used Stupify on the other. Their quick, coordinated attack ensured none of the children were in harm's way. All of them looked to Draco and Ron with a sense of awe in their eyes.

Draco looked at the little ones, a small bit of affection in his eyes. Ron could see, in that moment, what a wonderful father Draco would eventually be, thinking only of the safety of the youngest witches and wizards there.

Draco schooled his features then, smoothing down the front of his tie. "Well, don't just stand there gawking, get back to your compartments. Paces to the North and quick march." Draco moved to the side to allow the children to leave, gesturing with his wand for them to go. "And for goodness sake change into your robes, it won't be long before we'll be arriving." Ron smirked a little, watching Draco interact with the children as they shuffled past. He could see a hint of Snape in Draco, rather cold and precise with students but deep under it actually cared for them.

All the children quickly scooted past him, wanting to get back to their compartments to change. A couple stopped to look up at Draco curiously, which Draco only raised a brow causing them to scamper ahead.

Once the last child had left Draco turned to where Ron was inspecting the unconscious captives. "So, what do we do with these then?"

"Put Rodolphus with them, I'm sure the Aurors will be happy to deal with them from there." Draco said as he kicked the boot of one of the underlings. They were dirty and reminded him very much of the scum rabble his father employed to do Voldemort's bidding. Seemed Rodolphus wanted to follow in the Dark Lord's footsteps. "I'll speak with the conductor to get us back underway, you deal with Rodolphus." Draco said as he moved ahead toward the next few cars.

Ron rolled his eyes a bit, "Of course, give me the dirty job."

"I'm not a ginger gorilla." Draco said with a small shrug, giving Ron an innocent smile as he walked backward a few steps before turning and exiting the car.

Ron grumbled a bit about little ferrety bastards before standing and going to retrieve Rodolphus. As he passed he noticed out the windows of the compartments that there was a huge shield being put around the train. He smirked a bit, likely Hermione organizing the older students to put protection over the train now. No one would be able to get on and no one would be able to get off until they got to Hogsmeade.

As Ron got back to the compartment they'd left Rodolphus he frowned at the lack of boots sticking out from a compartment. He quickly got to the door of the compartment to see it completely empty. The only sign that the Death Eater had been there was a dark mark scrawled into the leather of one of the seats, as if it had been branded there by a hot iron. Ron looked around for a moment, children all about in the compartments and corridor. He raised a wand to erase the mark so the children wouldn't see. It seemed he'd done it just in time as a couple of first years slipped past him into the compartment to retake their seats, now in their school robes.

Ron closed the door to the compartment and shook his head, eyes closing in frustration. "Bloody hell, what shite are we going to go through this year." Ron opened his eyes and saw Draco coming to him. The train lurched a bit as it started moving again, heading to their final destination of Hogsmeade. "We've a problem." He told his lover.

"Where's Rodolphus?" Draco asked, suspecting he knew just what the problem was. He looked to Ron's eyes and waited for the ginger boy to confirm his suspicions.

"He's gone, wasn't here when I got here. He left the dark mark burned into one of the seats but I erased it so the children wouldn't see it." Ron knew the Aurors would have wanted to see the mark but it was more important the children be spared the horrors they had to go through last year.

"Fucking hell." Draco cursed, rubbing at his mouth. "He must have escaped before Hermione and the others erected the shield. It should keep us safe till Hogsmeade though."

"He must not have been working alone." Ron said confidently, leaning against the opposite wall of the car. "Those curses we used were strong and unbreakable in such a short amount of time by the victim. Granted he might've broken a few using wandless magic. But we didn't take that long rescuing the young'uns before coming back for him. There had to be another here that evacuated him before the shield went up."

Draco nodded, looking at the floor as he considered Ron's words. Not only had Draco used the full body bind but Ron had added a few of his own curses to the mix for extra security. The thought of another Death Eater having been on the train besides Rodolphus bothered him. Why hadn't they seen them? It could have been the younger LeStrange brother. Draco finally moved his steely gaze back to Ron. "Is your mark reacting anymore?" Ron shook his head as he rubbed a hand over it absently. Draco shifted, putting his back against the wall, "yeah, neither is mine. Neither of the henchmen had marks. So that means there are no more Death Eaters on this train at the moment. Everyone is safe for now, and once they get into the castle there shouldn't be any more worry."

"Remember Sirius was able to infiltrate Hogwarts before." Ron said absently, though he wanted to hold out hope the castle was quite secure now to protect all the students.

"Don't be daft, Weaselbee. The professors all implemented new security measures after everything happened; they learned all the weak spots Black exposed when he got in. That place should be more secure than Gringotts now." Draco said. He finally saw the lady pushing the sweets cart and went over to get a sugar quill. He passed her a few knuts for it and started to enjoy the sugary treat. It was more than the sugar fix that helped. This was one of his favorite treats his mother would always send him in care packages.

"We really should get back to our compartment and get changed too. We'll be pulling up in Hogsmeade soon." Ron said, getting himself a chocolate frog from the cart which Draco paid for before Ron could dig in his pockets.

"Not to mention Granger will be going into hysterics by now, thinking I've gotten you killed or something." Draco said as he started back for their car, sticking the sugar quill into his mouth to dissolve the hardened sugar. When they arrived back at the compartment Hermione was ecstatic to see them both. Giving them both hugs she explained how she got all the older students together and they cast a collective protection shield over the train.

"I knew we needed to do it when I saw the black smoke pass by." Hermione said as she sat back down in her seat, she'd already changed. Ron and Draco were in the process of doing that as well as she spoke.

"When was this?" Draco asked as he pulled the familiar sweater vest over his head, shaking out his hair a bit to resettle it.

"Not long before we cast the shield." She said as she watched Draco adjust his tie and clip the ever present snake pin to it. "It was a bit thicker than I remember one Death Eater making. There might have been two of them."

"That's because there probably was two of them." Ron said as he worked on his tie. "We encountered one, Rodolphus LeStrange, up toward the front of the train. We had to have a battle with him. Draco climbed out onto the roof of the train so he could get behind for the two pronged attack I told him about."

"Oh Draco, that must have been so dangerous. You're very brave for doing it." Luna said, looking up at the other blonde student.

Draco gave a small shrug, not quiet use to receiving praises like that. "Well, I had to didn't I? My giant ginger buffoon here wouldn't have fit out these windows. Probably would've slipped and fallen off the train." Draco smirked as he heard a sharp _oy_ from behind him. He finally put his arms through his black robes and buttoned the sides together. He saw Ron struggling with his tie and rolled his eyes a little, reaching out and fixing it for him.

"Still, it was very brave." Hermione said watching the two interact with amusement. "And you protected all the children they wanted to kidnap. Even though Rodolphus escaped we still have his little minions to hand over to the Aurors when we reach Hogsmeade. I'm sure they have some kind of information that can be useful."

"Unlikely." Draco said, finally finishing with Ron's tie and leaving the young man to pull the rest of his school uniform on. "Very rarely did any of the lowest caste ever receive important information. They were only ever told where to go and what to do for their immediate mission."

"We'll be safe at Hogwarts anyway." Neville spoke up, looking at the others. "They won't be able to touch any of the youngest at Hogwarts. And I'm sure the professors will implement protective measures."

"Of course, the student's safety will be top priority." Luna said, placing a hand on Neville's knee. He ducked his head a bit, blushing slightly. Draco watched the interaction, feigning disinterest but secretly he was measuring the reactions. It seemed Luna and Longbottom might be an item. It was an interesting development.

Draco looked up where Ron was finishing up changing, stuffing his regular clothes into his messenger bag. When he finished Draco smirked and looped an arm around Ron's waist, tugging until the larger boy squeaked at being pulled off balance and landed right in Draco's lap. "My big bad Auror here will be quite the asset." He said, kissing Ron to drive home his point.

Ron blushed, though hadn't attempted to break away from the kiss. There were noises and wolf whistles coming from the other inhabitance of the compartment as they kissed. When the kiss broke Ron looked down at his lover before speaking. "Draco, really, I'm not an Auror yet you know. I was just thinking of going in for it."

"Oh please, Weasley. You've the same qualifications as Potter. Had you decided to, the Aurors would've taken you right on I'm sure. I'd even go so far as to say your Defense Against the Dark Arts abilities far surpass Potter's."

"I have to agree with Draco on this one. Harry is really good, a very powerful wizard, but don't sell yourself short Ron. If you weren't so determined to finish coursework and take your N.E.W.T.s I'm quite sure the Aurors would want to recruit you." Hermione smiled a bit at her best friend and sat back.

Draco held out the sugar quill for Ron, offering some to his lover, who leaned in and bit it. Draco rolled his eyes as Ron grinned at him. "Cheeky weasel, you're not suppose to bite it, you're just supposed to suck on it." Hermione shared a look with Luna who brought her hands up to her mouth, smiling at the other girl in the compartment at the innuendo.

"I'd rather suck on something else." Ron said against Draco's ear causing the blonde's face to blanch a bit and then heat. He looked at the others, noticing Hermione and Luna knew just where their conversation was going, though Neville just had his nose stuck into the book again. Draco really couldn't be sure if Longbottom was paying attention to the conversations around him or not.

"Much later, then." Draco said as he shoved the rest of the quill into Ron's mouth to keep him from saying any more salacious remarks. The look on Draco's face made both girls giggle and Neville look up curiously, as if he only just now realized someone had said something.

As the train pulled into Hogsmeade station the Aurors were waiting for them. Hermione pointed out Harry was among them, ready to take charge of the captives on board and ensure all students arrived safely. Draco handed Ron's bag to him and picked up his own, keeping the redhead back so all the others could depart first. It was probably best, since he and Ron had been the ones to deal with the situation, to depart last and answer questions.

Once they had finally exited their car, being the last students to do so, a few Aurors surrounded them. Several of the students had let them know it had been Ron and Draco to protect them, so the Aurors were ready to fire off questions. However, Harry was the one to save them. "Back off guys, we really should give them a bit of space. Couldn't have been a very pleasant train ride." Harry looked to the two and smiled, going in for a hug from Ron. "Good to see you, mate."

"Harry!" Ron said as he hugged his best friend. "Been missing you. I've tried writing you to tell you about some of the developments but I never know if you actually got them."

"Yeah, I've been on assignment almost since the battle was over last year." Harry confessed. He looked to Draco and nodded to him, "Malfoy."

"Potter." Draco said in a slightly clipped tone. Just because he had to play nice didn't mean he had to like the bloke. "I expect you'll be wanting our statements then?"

"There's a lot to clean up here. I'm gonna try to convince them to leave the statements off until tomorrow, let you two get some rest after the long trip." Harry said as some of the Aurors moved off to give them room to talk.

"It was Death Eaters, Harry. Draco said it was Rodolphus LeStrange. And we don't think he was alone. We had him in a full body bind and several other curses but he disappeared from the train before Hermione and the others could put up the shield." Ron said to his best friend, knowing Harry probably needed that bit of information right now.

"This really isn't good. We've been tracking the rogue Death Eaters left over after Voldemort's fall but it's been difficult. I never thought they'd come back and attack the train full of kids." Harry rubbed the back of his neck, he looked rather tired. Ron surmised his friend had been going for some time on all this.

"They were very organized, likely a result of Rodolphus taking over what was left after the battle. They knew the kids would be most vulnerable on the train. If they let the kids get to Hogwarts they'd have no chance." Draco said, looking off toward the carriages waiting to carry them up to the castle.

"The professors have assured us they will take every precaution to protect the students. There are also going to be a few Aurors remaining here." Harry said as he considered the things he was told. The Death Eaters hadn't been this organized before. Obviously they wanted to build their organization up again but, to what ends? "Malfoy, might I have a word?"

Draco looked to Harry, green eyes boring into grey. Draco had a feeling he knew just what Harry wanted to discuss with him, it did nothing to ease his sense of trepidation though. After the attack on the train Draco was beginning to think he wasn't going to be able to ignore the Ministry much longer. "Of course." He handed his bag off to Ron who took it without comment. "Ron, luv, would you take these to the carriage, I'll catch up after Potter is done with me."

Ron nodded, "Yeah sure. Just for the record though, I do not like being kept out of the loop." Ron stated, directing the comment to both Harry and Draco. He didn't give them a chance to really respond before turning and going to find a carriage. He'd make sure to hold it up for Draco if needs must.

When Ron was finally out of earshot Harry turned to Draco but the Slytherin beat him to the first word. "I suppose you're about to give me the customary death threat if I hurt your best mate?"

"Actually no, I wasn't. I'm sure Hermione had already covered that for me. Congratulations by the way. Be sure to invite me to the ceremony. The reason I wanted to talk to you is about-"

"The Unspeakables." Draco finished for him. "I knew that was what you planned to ask about anyway, Potter. They've been hounding me to join their little group ever since the end of the war. They send you out here to convince me that I should join them?"

"In some ways yes, in some ways no. They assigned me and several other Aurors to the train attack considering I am most recently out of school and the layout of the grounds is freshest in my mind. Before I left, though, they were sure to let me know they were trying to recruit you for their Unspeakables program. As a former Death Eater they think you would be quite valuable as an Unspeakable." Harry said as he stepped a little closer to Draco. "And, I agree with them. Things you know would be a valuable asset, not to mention I would've thought you'd want to bring down the rest of the Death Eaters."

"You've got the wrong wizard Potter; I really don't want anything more to do with Death Eaters or doing things for the greater good. My number one priority is Ronald Weasley followed by my education. Perhaps toward the bottom of my priorities list, some 3 feet down the list mind you, is joining the Ministry in their vindictive hunt of all things dark and sinister." Draco said rather confidently, intending to move past Harry and join Ron in the carriage. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I am not a hero."

Harry grabbed his arm before he could walk off; serving to anger Draco that Harry would touch him. "I wouldn't have brought this up if I thought there was any other way around it. You want to protect Ron, I know. Instead of cowering here, pretending it's better that your near him to protect him from the big bad things in the night, you should be taking the fight directly to the Death Eaters. You should help us finish them off, for good this time, before they get any more of a foot hold and manage to do horrible things."

Draco snatched his arm away from Harry and sneered at him. "I am not cowering here, Potter. I don't want to be away from the castle, doing the ministry's bidding, and hear something's happened to Ron while I was gone. I'm not going to put him in that kind of danger."

"You're using it as an excuse, Malfoy. Hogwarts is among one of the safest places Ron could be. What are you so afraid of that you won't face this danger head on?" Harry asked; his gaze hard and searching.

"You weren't there." Draco finally said after a few minutes of silence. His eyes fell to the ground, turned to the right, turned to the left, searched the darkness for anywhere to hide instead of allowing the words to spill from his mouth. When Harry advanced a few steps he knew he had to say it. "While you were traipsing about trying to destroy all the Horcruxes I and Ron were right in the thick of Voldemort's madness. I had to stand by and watch as Voldemort used Crucio on Ron, had to torture him myself in an effort to keep our covers. His screams…" Draco closed his eyes; just thinking of it brought the sounds back. "He couldn't even talk after Voldemort was done; he had screamed so fucking much his vocal cords had torn. And I had to stand by and smile as if it was the best thing in the fucking world. You experienced it before, as you've told us many times. But to have to stand there, having put the one you love the most in that position, and watch it happen knowing there is absolutely nothing you can do to stop it is a new kind of hell Potter. I would have much preferred it was I on that floor writhing in pain from the curse than Ron. I would have welcomed that as opposed to watching Ron suffer." Draco ran a hand over his face, feeling the faint wetness at the corner of his eyes after recalling the time at Malfoy Manor.

Harry was silent for a moment, giving Draco time to compose himself and mull over the words spoken to him in a desperate rage. "And that's the very reason you need to do this, Draco. Getting rid of the remaining Death Eaters would ensure something like that would never happen again to anyone. Ron can be safe here, continuing his studies." He saw that Draco was still undetermined, though he could see the faint crack in Malfoy's resolve. "Look, think it over tonight. You'll be able to give me an answer tomorrow after we interview you for your statement." Harry said then turned to walk away, needing to get back to his job. At the last minute he turned again to look back at the retreating Slytherin. "Oh and Malfoy, if you hurt Ron I will kill you." He smiled at Draco who rolled his eyes and waived the other boy off before finally getting to the carriages, joining Ron and Hermione in one.

Getting to the castle all the older students were allowed into the building and sent to the great hall. McGonagall was there, letting the students know they should sit at their respective house tables. As she passed by Draco and Ron she stopped, "you two." She said as if she was singling them out for something they'd done. "It's quite alright if you decide to sit together." She gave them a small, knowing smile she often gave some of her favorite students. "We'll need to talk after the sorting ceremony in the head-master office, about the attack on the train of course."

Both students gave her a nod, a quick _yes professor_ before joining the other students in the Great Hall. Draco decided to join Ron at the Gryffindor table tonight. For one, he doubted he wanted to have anything to do with the other Slytherin students just yet. And also Granger was there at the Gryffindor table, likely one of the few Gryffindors he could stand. She waived them over and Draco held out a hand to give Ron the opportunity to sit first.

"Such a gentleman." Hermione teased lightly as Draco took a seat beside Ron. "Did you two run into Harry?" She asked.

"Yeah, we did. He said he was gona keep the Aurors from questioning us till tomorrow at least. Bloody load off my mind, that trip was exhausting." Ron said as he ran his fingers through his hair. Orion took the moment to peek out from under Ron's robes and looked around. Ron was so use to the nosy dragon he didn't really notice until Hermione pointed it out. Ron frowned and with one finger pushed the dragon's head back down. "Now's not the time." Orion gave a little hiss but settled down against Ron's neck to nap.

McGonagall lead the first year students into the great hall and began the ever so familiar sorting ceremony that they had gone through some 7 to 8 years ago. It was all quiet boring, just students being sorted into the various houses that best fitted them as according to the sorting hat. The distribution of students seemed rather even, though Ron really wasn't counting. At one point Draco had rested his head on Ron's shoulder. "God, can this be any more boring."

Ron chuckled softly, slipping an arm around Draco. "Not to worry, it's almost over you poor abused thing. The food will cheer you right up."

"Easy for you to say," Draco said as he sat up a bit. "I don't have two hollow legs to fill like you." Draco watched as the final student was sorted, Slytherin house that one, and looked forward to the large dinner ahead of them.

"Now, before we begin the traditional feast we have a few announcements." McGonagall said, standing at the headmaster's pulpit. "First of all, you are all aware of the attack that occurred on the Hogwarts train, many of you may have been right in the middle of the incident. I wish to reiterate that none of you are in any danger. Hogwarts is one of the most secure places in England. However, due to concerns there will be a few restrictions on things until such time the remaining Death Eaters have been captured or killed. These restrictions apply mostly to the outer most grounds of the castle and trips to Hogsmeade. The trips will still occur, but with strict supervision by teachers or older students." McGonagall paused as most students groaned at being restricted.

"Again, as many of you may know, we have many students to thank for repelling the attack on the train this evening. Most notably is Miss Granger, for her quick thinking in rallying the other older students to erect a protective shield around the train, 50 points to Gryffindor. And for their work in rescuing the youngest children from danger regardless of the danger to themselves; Mr. Malfoy receives 60 points for Slytherin and Mr. Weasley 60 points to Gryffindor." There was a collective cheering from the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables for the early distribution of points. McGonagall raised a hand to silence the cheers. "I must ask all students to remain vigilant in your daily routines. It is imperative that students report any strange occurrences to the teachers immediately." She smiled as there was a collective rumbling. "Now, I believe I've taken up enough time tonight. I am sure everyone is quite hungry." She raised her hands and the food appeared on the tables. The majority of students dug right in excitedly, it was only last year's 7th and 6th year students that were a bit more subdued in their feasting.

Ron kept glancing at the entrance to the great hall, thinking about that final battle, especially the battle with Nagini. The Great Hall had been restored nicely; none would have ever thought Ron had sent the tables and benches flying to trap that giant snake to be killed. If it hadn't been for Ron's wand, that snake would have latched onto his arm and pumped poison into his system that likely would have killed him. Draco put a hand on Ron's shoulder to bring the boy out of his thoughts. "You're thinking of it, killing Nagini." It was less of a question and more of a statement waiting for confirmation.

Ron gave a small nod, eyes looking back to the great doors where had stood when Neville brought the Sword of Gryffindor down on the snake's neck and severed its head. "Those fangs had been so close to my arm. If my wand had been any shorter they may have been able to pierce my skin."

"I remember, Ron. It was a close call, but you're here with me now." Draco leaned in and pressed a kiss against Ron's neck gently. "Now eat your dinner before its gone cold." Ron allowed himself to be brought back to the feast and started to eat again. It was just another reminder of how much the war had changed them.

At the end of the feast McGonagall gave a few more words for the newest students to attend Hogwarts before dismissing all to their dorms. She locked eyes with Draco, who nodded to her and got Ron's attention. The redhead looked up and nodded at whatever Draco said before rising with the Slytherin student to follow McGonagall to the headmaster's office. McGonagall gave the password and the gargoyle looked to her before opening the path to the office. It seemed that the office had accepted her authority rather quickly, unlike when Umbridge tried to take over the school.

Ron was happy to see Fawkes again, who apparently returned to stay by McGonagall. She noticed them looking to Fawkes and smiled. "He returned once Hogwarts was rebuilt. I would have thought he'd just go about his own life now that Albus was gone. But, perhaps he wished to return to provide moral support to the new head of the school." She smiled softly to the phoenix, who turned to look at her. "Or, perhaps he knew that things weren't completely over yet and wanted to remain long enough to ensure the conclusion of events." McGonagall sat forward after placing her pointed hat on the desk. "Now, boys, please tell me everything that happened on the train today."

The two young men began telling the tale of the attack on the Hogwarts Express. Though Draco expressed concern disclosing one detail, Ron still mentioned how the dark marks on their arms had reacted when the Death Eaters boarded the train. They continued the story of telling Hermione to gather the older students just in case the attack proved to be far more involved than just a couple attackers. Draco told of how they'd gone through the train until coming upon Rodolphus and the ensuing battle between the two young men and the Death Eater. She seemed rather impressed when Ron mentioned Draco climbing out a window, up to the roof of the car, and back inside behind Rodulphus to take the Death Eater unaware. As Draco said he'd used the full body bind and Ron used several other curses McGonagall interrupted momentarily, "exactly which curses were used then?"

Ron was the one to speak this time. "Well, apart from the full body bind I used the tongue-tying curse to make sure he couldn't speak counter-curses, and then the leg binding curse, in the unlikely event the full body bind came off. We needed to go look for the kids missing, and we wanted to make sure he was hindered so he couldn't go anywhere. But, when we came back to collect him he was gone."

"That's why we think there was another there." Draco said, slipping his hands into his pockets. "There's no way he could've gotten out of all those curses and escaped from the time we left him to the time the shield went up. There had to be another to get him out of there."

"I concur Mr. Malfoy; continue the story please." McGonagall said as she listened to what they had to say. They moved on to how they traveled further to the front of the train to find the children. They detailed how they had come upon the car where all the youngest children had been gathered and guarded by a couple of minions that didn't have the dark mark on them. Ron explained how they had attacked at the same time, firing binding curses at the two guarding the children to effectively bring them down without putting any of the children in danger. Once the two were down and incapacitated the boys made sure all the children had safely gotten back to their compartments and that Rodulphus was gone when they got back to deal with him.

As they finished the tale McGonagall was quiet, thinking over everything she had been told. "You both acted with great courage and responsibility, and I am quite proud to call you Hogwarts students. I am sure Albus would have agreed with me." The Scottish witch stated, "I am sure the Aurors will want to speak with you two all day. Don't worry about your classes or your professors; I'll alert them of the issues." She noticed Draco staring at the floor when she mentioned Dumbledore. "Mr. Malfoy, what's wrong?"

"I really don't think Dumbledore would think of me in a proud way." He said softly. He turned his head away a bit when Ron came closer and slipped his arm around the young man.

"I doubt any of us could say exactly what Albus thought. But I am rather confident to say he would be quite proud of you Mr. Malfoy. You may have allowed yourself to be pulled into the misguided morals Voldemort favored, but you broke away from it to join Mr. Weasley's side in battling against evil. You proved yourself to be strong and courageous even if you don't believe it." McGonagall stood from behind the desk and came around to the two young men she helped mold over the past years. "Albus Dumbledore could see who you were Draco. He knew you had none of the darkness and evil Voldemort had, nor the delusions of grandeur of your father. He had resigned himself to the fate that befell him; he only hoped that he would be able to save you before he had passed." She then turned her gaze to Ron, a rueful smile on her face. "But, he found out he really didn't need to save you as someone had already took up that task."

Draco looked over to Ron who gave him a warm smile, the small dragon looped around his throat poked its head up and tilted his head at Draco, wanting to express his own affection for the Malfoy heir. Draco turned his gaze to McGonagall again and nodded, "Thank you, professor." He said, letting Ron slip an arm around him to comfort him.

"Good, now off with you both. It's late and you both have settling in to do. Your privet dorm is near the entrance to Slytherin house. It's been enchanted so the door will only appear for you two. Your things should already be there waiting." McGonagall said and escorted the boys to the exit, making sure they had left before closing the entrance so she could get some work done.

Draco allowed himself to be guided down toward the dungeons where the entrance to Slytherin house was. Ron assumed once they were close the door would appear and they'd know where to go. It wasn't just McGonagall's words that kept sticking in his mind, but also Harry's. Hogwarts was quite secure, no doubt. But did he really want to be separated from Ron for who knows how long and go running after the Death Eaters as an unspeakable? Worse even, he'd be unable to tell Ron about it at all. He'd be able to reassure his lover, of course. And Ron would know he wouldn't be running off to join Voldemort this time because the dark wizard was dead.

Draco was rather impressed as they neared the Slytherin entrance a completely new door appeared to their left. The bricks started to shuffle and rearrange quickly to reveal the room. Opening the door revealed a roomy suite complete with sitting room, bathroom, and bedroom. Whereas normally there would be two beds there was only one for them. The room had the same décor and mason work as the dungeons but with a little more warmth thanks to the candles scattered around hanging in the air. There was a large fireplace with a new looking crest over it. Instead of the typical Hogwarts crest with a combination of house emblems there were only two house emblems combined. The left half of the crest featured the Gryffindor lion while the right half had the Slytherin snake. The snake was wrapped around the lion a bit almost as if it was a lover's embrace. The bathroom was very nice, with both a huge tub and shower with clear glass doors and double shower head. When looking to the bedroom, which was cordoned off by folding doors, there were two wardrobes on either side of the king sized bed draped in Slytherin colors. However, there was a banner on one side of Gryffindor and one of Slytherin on the other side.

"They did a good job blending houses in here." Draco said as he looked about the dorm. The first thing he did was release Abraxas from his cage, Ron doing the same for Antares, and pulled out the owl perch he had shrunk for travel. He sat it on the floor before aiming his wand at it and using the engorging spell to bring it back to life size. Both owls immediately went to the perch, only having a small brother's squabble, before settling and eating the food Draco had sat out for them.

"You're being awfully quiet, Dray." Ron said as he pulled some comfortable clothes out of his trunk to change into. Ron had already hung his robes up on the hook by the door and started stacking his books up on the desk near his side of the room.

"I've just a lot on my mind, that's all luv." Draco said, pulling the sweater vest off and tossing it in the general vicinity of his trunk. He really wasn't going to have a choice, he decided. He was going to have to join the Unspeakables, no matter what his concerns were. But, of course that didn't mean he couldn't make a few demands before joining their little boy band. And if he was lucky he'd be able to get a few benefits for Ron as well. Speaking of a certain redhead; Draco felt him coming up behind him, arms wrapping around him and soft lips working their magic on his neck. "Really, you are insatiable." Draco mumbled as Ron removed his tie, unbuttoned his shirt, and slipped warm hands inside to feel at his chest.

"And you fucking love it." Ron said confidently against the blonde's neck. "I'm thinking I need to fuck you so hard you can't think so I can get you to relax." Ron said, already shorting Draco's brain with the dirty talk. "Did I say on the train I wanted to suck something other than that sugar quill." Ron spun Draco around and sunk to his knees, already nuzzling against Draco's tented pants. Draco slipped his fingers through Ron's hair and gripped tightly as the redhead teased him to full hardness.

"Well, you've the perfect opportunity to do just that." Draco said, letting his head drop back. He thrust his hips forward, desperate to get his cock into that hot, sinful mouth of Ron's. Slowly he felt his belt come undone, slip from the looks of his slacks, and end up somewhere to the left where Ron threw it. He groaned in frustration as Ron went slowly pulling his slacks down, letting the band scrape over the underside of his engorged erection. When the band of his slacks finally slipped over the perfect curve of his ass they slipped down to his feet. "You fucking cock tease; hurry up and suck me off."

"So fucking bossy; should I let your Slytherin friends know how much you love to top from the bottom?" He asked as he mouthed Draco's erection through his silk boxers.

"You do and I'll make you regret it." Draco said in a lust laden growl, though there was no heat behind the words. Draco let out a satisfied groan as Ron finally slipped those long fingers under the band of the silk boxers and started to pull them down. Feeling the saliva wet silk slide against his cock caused Draco to groan hotly. He'd have to investigate the feeling of using silk in foreplay later. Storing that away for later investigation Draco tugged on the strands of hair in his hand. "If you don't hurry up, Weasel, I'm gona throw you on this bed and just fuck you the way I want."

"Promises promises." Ron teased, finally pulling the silk boxers down all the way so Draco's cock sprung free. Ron smirked, seeing his beautiful dick in front of him. He actually really enjoyed sucking on that slender cock and making Draco lose his mind. Finally pulling the head into his mouth he enjoyed the sound of Draco letting out breathy gasps and moans. Some of those had to be his favorite sounds in the world.

Only a few moments later Draco had brought his mind back from the fog of lust. He wanted to put his little Weasel in his place, thinking he could manipulate Draco like that. He smirked to himself as he still had the wand in his hand he'd pulled out before Ron had removed his pants. Pointing his Hawthorn wand at Ron's head he muttered a few spells in quick succession. "Obscuro." A blindfold wrapped around Ron, blinding his lover form seeing anything. Before Ron could try to remove the blindfold Draco used one more spell, "Fulgari." As the word left his mouth shining cords left his wand and wrapped around Ron's wrists which Draco grabbed to keep his hands from his face. "See that Weaselbee, it's not so hard to dominate. And I'm not even on the bottom, am I?" Draco smirked as Ron wiggled in his predicament.

"Draco, you know I was just teasing." Ron said, jumping a bit when his lover's voice sounded right next to his ear.

"I know, you love being a fucking cock tease." Draco kicked out of his crumpled slacks and boxers and removed the shirt still hanging on to his shoulders. "I did tell you, did I not? I was going to fuck you how ever I wanted." Draco aimed his wand to the headboard of the bed, "Incarcerous" he spoke. A long rope sprouted from the headboard and connected to Ron's wrists. "Up, I don't like seeing you in so many clothes." Draco said as he got Ron to his feet.

Ron stood as calm as possible, but his anticipation was ramping up and felt like he was about to burst. "Come on Dray, I'll make it up to you."

"Do I need to use Silencio too?" he asked, holding his wand tip to Ron's throat, causing his lover to go still. He knew the threat was empty, but the jump in arousal coming from Ron assured him it was a very good idea. "Be a good boy and I may suck your cock." Draco moved his wand tip away. Using his wand he started to open Ron's clothing slowly, the warm magic pulling buttons out of holes, removing Ron's belt, and then removed his tie. By this time Draco was a bit impatient so banished the rest of Ron's clothes from his body back to the boy's trunk.

Ron tugged at the bindings around his wrist and only seconds later it was tugging on him, disappearing into the headboard, slowly pulling Ron to the bed and up on top. Ron did his best to do so gracefully, even as ungraceful as he was. Getting to his knees on the edge he crawled up to the bed as the rope kept tugging, but soon found himself falling forward in a prone position. When he tried to move he felt a hand in the small of his back, encouraging him to remain in place. The rope tightened but stopped pulling, meaning to keep him prone and with little leverage so Draco could do whatever he damn well pleased. "Draco, please…"

"The threat of silencing you still hangs in the air, luv." Draco whispered close to Ron's ear, causing the redhead to jump slightly. The hand that started on his back slipped lower, fingers tickling freckle spotted skin, before cupping firm buttocks. Draco let a finger slip to the crack, teasing the puckered hole beneath. He smirked as Ron groaned and bucked his hips for more pressure and friction. A quick slap to Ron's butt cheek causing a resounding smack in the air made the redhead jump again. But, to Draco's surprise, his lover moaned. Seems his lover did like spanking. He brought his hand down once more on Ron's ass and smirked at the resulting pleasured gasp. "Should've told me you were so kinky, Weasel. I'd have taken advantage of that long ago."

"I had no idea, I'm still discovering kinks. Guess I'm lucky to have such a kinky bastard as a lov-ohhhhhh" Ron cut himself off as Draco slapped his ass again. Draco decided to let that comment slide, after all he was quiet delighted to discover the kink and thinking of how to exploit it. Draco moved away to locate one of the belts they'd discarded. When he came back the quick hit to Ron's ass with the end of the belt caused Ron to bite off any further comment he had lingering on his tongue.

Draco smirked at the hissed breath and airy gasp that came from Ron. A few more hits with the belt caused Ron's ass to start to turn a pleasant shade of muted red that fascinated Draco. He discovered that as he hit Ron's skin it slowly over sensitized Ron's nerves and caused all sensation to feel amazing. He smirked and ran his hands over Ron's warmed ass. "You really enjoy this, Ron? Like feeling me tan your arse?"

"I fucking love it, Dray. Please fuck me, I wana feel your cock in my arse." Ron admitted, turning his head and thrust his hips up and back down, both wanting more attention and trying to get some friction on his poor neglected dick.

"Worry not; I plan to completely fuck you so you're only thinking of me tomorrow." Draco assured, leaning close to Ron's head so he heard him. He ran a tongue over Ron's ear, pulling the lobe into his mouth to nibble and suck on. Ron moaned salaciously as Draco laved attention on his ear. Before discarding his wand he brought it up to use one last spell, "Accio rose oil." The vial appeared from his trunk that sat by his desk and soared through the air right to Draco's hand. Setting his wand on the end table Draco moved himself back down Ron's body. He sat the vial down by Ron's hip to forget about it for the moment before pulling Ron's hips up.

Ron tried to move his head, wanting to see what Draco was up to, but let out a drawn out groan as he felt a familiar tongue press against his tight sphincter. "Fuck, Dray; that feels so fucking good." He moaned and did his best to hold his hips up for Draco but his legs were quickly turning to goo beneath him.

Draco smirked as he stabbed the tip of his tongue into Ron's ass, causing his lover to keen and moan. He loved seeing Ron reduced to unintelligent murmurs; not that was so different from usual. Draco smirked to himself, needing to remember that jab for later. Draco swiped his tongue up over the pucker once more before taking up the vial of rose oil and uncorking it. Ron let off a soft humming sound smelling the fragrant scent of roses, a triggering smell he always associated with sex and Draco as they'd been using this particular potion now for some time. Draco specially brewed this particular oil potion just for this.

Draco tipped the vial to dribble a bit at the top of Ron's crack, watching the oil flow down over the tight pucker he was so eager to push his cock into. A little managed to dribble down Ron's spine and the scent got closer to the redhead's nose. The cool oil soon began to warm and Draco rubbed it into Ron's hole. Draco really enjoyed hearing those breathy groans and gasps, knowing he was responsible for causing Ron to come apart and melt into a mass of pleasure and incoherent thought. Slipping his first finger in he started to stretch Ron and prepare him for the coming fucking. Draco never did things by halves; even though Ron was already begging to be fucked he took his time to ensure the oil was pushed inside. Draco added another finger, twisting them and crooking them just right to brush against Ron's prostate. Ron arched his back as Draco brushed against his favorite spot. The begging started up again and Draco grinned, so pleased with himself and his skill. He leaned over to Ron and nipped at his ear, "I'll get to fucking you very soon, Ron. I just want to make sure you're nice and open for me." Draco said as he slid a third finger into the slick warmth of Ron's ass and stretched. Ron groaned and pushed back against Draco's fingers, desperate now.

Finally Draco removed his fingers, ignoring the sound of disappointment from Ron beneath him, and used a little more of the rose oil to slick his cock. It was already hard and standing at attention from Ron's earlier ministrations and listening to the beautiful noises coming from Ron's open mouth. Without any warning Draco pressed the tip against Ron's entrance and slowly pushed forward, stilling his movements when the head slipped in so as to give Ron time to adjust. When he heard the panting gasps start Draco knew Ron had adjusted and needed more. Pushing forward more he forced himself even deeper, making sure Ron felt every inch of penetration.

As he finally sunk deep enough so his hips were flush with Ron's ass Draco noticed out of the corner of his eye that Orion had moved out of the way to wrap around Ron's upper arm, still holding onto the glittering jewel Draco remembered him having since a child. Draco leaned in and nuzzled at the back of Ron's neck, laying kisses across it and his shoulders. "You feel so fucking amazing, Ron; I can't get enough of you. I'll never make fun of your family size again; I know why it's as big as it is. Fuck, my family was so dense not getting in on this sooner." Draco started thrusting in the middle of his short babble. Platinum blonde hair hung down into his eyes as he kept himself propped on arms, head down to lave kisses and bites on Ron's neck, hips thrusting in a slow rhythm at first. He was sucking hickeys up on Ron's skin as his pace quickened, chasing his own orgasm. But, he held himself off from it. He fully intended that Ron should cum first so he could feel that hot channel tighten around his cock. As he started to pound into Ron he heard the redhead start to whimper and beg. Draco let out a breathy chuckle as he adjusted himself for the pace. "Gonna cum for me, tiger? Hmm, gona cum all over the bed like a horny teen? I wana hear you scream my name when you do. You always know who does this to you; who makes you break down in pleasure. It's always going to be Draco Malfoy, my brand on your skin, my scent in your hair."

It was only seconds later that Ron did come, without even a single finger on his cock, as Draco's dirty words pushed him over the edge. When Ron climaxed he did just as Draco asked, screaming the blondes name in pleasure. The moment Draco felt the channel around his cock tighten, as if trying to milk his orgasm out of him, he sunk his teeth into the tender flesh of Ron's neck and picked up his thrusts, pushing deeply only after a few pistons to empty himself in Ron's ass. The bite mark would be rather vivid for several days to come and Draco felt inordinately pleased with himself over that revelation.

Draco kept himself up, rather than collapsing down onto Ron, so he could enjoy the afterglow and mumble a few spells without his wand. A quick finite incantartam banished the bindings of the previous spells, leaving Ron relax, though he didn't try to move as Draco's spent cock was still inside him and he wanted to keep it there as long as possible. Another spell, scourgify, removed the mess they had just created together, including the cum that had been pushed into Ron's ass. Draco only began to move when he felt his softened cock slip out of Ron's ass. He let himself drop to the side, pulling Ron with him to spoon and snuggle, pressing gentle kisses into the redhead's neck.

"I think you broke me." Ron said in a rough voice, causing Draco to chuckle behind him. "Note to self, never make Draco wait for a Beej."

Another husky chuckle sounded near Ron's ear and Draco kissed behind it. "I just wanted an excuse to show you just who the dominant creature was around here." Draco said and wrapped an arm tightly around Ron. "You should know how possessive Dragons are; didn't your brother explain any of that to you?" At the mention of Dragons, Orion took that as his cue to move back from Ron's arm to his neck, wrapping protectively around him and nipped at Draco. He looked at the little animated figure, "cheeky bugger." Draco knew the little dragon was only being an ass; the whole point of the engagement gift was to protect both the Malfoy heir and his intended mate. The silence of the night stretched before them, both humans and animated figures settling in for a sleep. Draco didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but he hoped it wouldn't mean separating him from his lover. Dragons really were possessive creatures and would kill anyone trying to mess with their horde.

* * *

The next day began as any other would at Hogwarts. The difference being the addition of several Aurors on school grounds; some taking up residence to guard the school, some continuing the investigation of the attack on the train. Students were told to attend their classes as normal, and professors were informed some students might be pulled from classes to speak with the investigating Aurors. The first class Ron and Draco had was transfiguration, the class shared between Gryffindor and Slytherin students, so the two lovers found a desk together around the middle of the classroom. The new teacher there to teach Transfiguration was rather boring, rather plain, and Ron may have actually fallen asleep had he not enjoyed Transfiguration as much as he did.

But, the peace and familiarity of classes was not to last. Ron was the first one pulled from class to speak to the Aurors about the attack. He was sure many statements had already been made, and knew most of what he had to say wasn't news to the investigators. Still, he gave them all the details he had in any case. From relaxing on the train, expecting to stop at Hogsmeade but stopping abruptly in the middle of the country, to the battle with Rodolphus LeStrange. He left no detail out, including how Draco had climbed out a window and used the roof to get behind LeStrange to catch him unawares. The most important part of this section, the different curse and spells they used to restrain LeStrange, Ron ensured to go into as much detail as possible. Finally he came upon the spot in the story when he and Draco located the car holding all the missing children and the two minions put there to watch over them. He specifically remembered neither had the dark mark, as they were likely from the lowest caste of Voldemort followers.

When he finished his full account he was commended on the quick action and the good team he made with Draco, defending the train so well. To his surprise Ron also received a letter of recommendation, suggesting he consider joining the Aurors as his skills were more than adequate for the position. This coming from another wizard he didn't know, and likely didn't know him well, made Ron feel better about himself. He still wanted finish his education; he didn't want to coast by into a job just because he was best friends with Harry Potter. But at least he now had this, knowing he should be able to join the Aurors without much struggle.

When Ron returned to the class, Draco made to see how his lover was doing but didn't get the chance as he was then called to give a statement. Draco bit his lip, concerned about leaving Ron to deal with classes alone. He didn't have much choice in the end. Draco leaned in and pressed a kiss to Ron's temple and stood, bringing his bag with him as this class was actually almost over.

When he entered the designated room for the interviews Draco saw that it was Potter he'd be speaking to. To his surprise Shacklebolt was there along with the current Minister. He gave a small frown, looking at the three wizards there now staring at him. "I feel as though I just walked in to my own execution."

Shacklebolt crossed his arms, "as funny as ever, Mr. Malfoy."

"Shacklebolt and the Minister are here to accept your application into the Unspeakables Draco. That is if you decided to join. I know you had a lot on your mind last night, not to mention your recent engagement. But you know this is a very important decision. There are more Death Eaters out there than we originally thought, the remaining group that got away after the last battle must have recruited more the past few months." Harry said as he pushed some papers across the table toward Draco. The blonde sat his bag down in the chair they'd intended him to sit in and took the papers to look them over. It was reports from various places around England where they were confident Death Eater activity had occurred.

"LeStrange did say he was there to take the children so as to turn them into new Death Eaters." Draco mentioned, casting his gaze to the three on the other side of the table before returning his attention to the reports. Pot-head was correct, all the activity and simultaneous attacks suggested there were far more Death Eaters now than the list he created at the end of the battle last year. "Have there been any escape attempts from Azkaban?" He asked, turning to the Aurors in front of him.

There were a few looks exchanged before Harry spoke up. "Not like what we saw with Voldemort. There were no gaping holes, no mass riots. A couple prisoners though have gone missing, rather quietly too. There are other Aurors looking into it, but considering who escaped it may very well be connected to this." When Harry finished Draco turned, cursing and thinking about the implications of this.

Draco finally turned around, setting the reports back down on the table before speaking. "I can't say for sure if Rodolphus is the ring leader. They are exceedingly organized, even with Voldemort dust to the wind. The only conclusion I have is someone trying to follow in his footsteps, and to what end I don't know." Draco paused, the other men in the room obviously waiting for his answer to the previous question. Was he going to join the Unspeakables?

"Draco, I know you don't want to leave Ron. If I were in the same position I wouldn't want to leave Ron either. But our choices here are limited. As an Auror I have to follow certain procedure to arrest the Death Eaters for trial. However, as an Unspeakable you would have the ability to deal with the situation with a bit more prejudice." Harry said, knowing Draco caught the meaning behind his words. Were the Unspeakables able to track down and kill the Death Eaters as they saw fit, they would have the opportunity to resolve the situation much quicker than if they only depended upon the Auror force to capture them all.

Cold steel eyes met warm green and Harry could clearly see when the scale inside Draco tipped, weighing in their favor. "Where do I sign...?" Draco asked in a slightly resigned manner. Harry didn't delude himself, Draco's agreement was more for his desire to keep Ron safe and be done with the Death Eater problem than any sense of duty. But as the current situation was dire, Harry would take what concessions he could get. "But, before I do agree I have a few conditions."

"Name them," the Minister spoke this time, ready to compromise however need be.

"First, I must be absolutely assured Ron will be safe here. I don't want to hear about him getting caught in the middle of an attack or even recruited into this mad situation. He's seen enough, done enough; he certainly doesn't need another fucking conflict to be a hero in." Draco explained, placing his hands flat on the table and leaning forward.

"Done." Shacklebolt said easily. There were Aurors here already, combined with the extensive wards and protections Ron's safety shouldn't even be in question.

"Second, I demand a safe house be available in the event I or Ron need to quickly disappear." This was another demand Draco was not going to budge on; he had to have that security in case things went tits up. "And I'll make a portkey up for quick travel."

"I think I can come up with something suitable," the Minister said as he pondered Draco's request. It certainly wasn't an extravagant demand, rather sensible actually. "Anything more?"

"Third, any salary or wage I'm to receive as an Unspeakable is to be deposited directly into Ronald Weasley's Gringotts vault." When three sets of eyes stared at him he let the familiar sneer grace his lips. "I've already plenty of money, don't I. Ron is my fiancé and if something were to happen to me I'd want to ensure he's taken care of. Of course, none of this is to be said to Ron, not even a whisper. I don't need him distressing for nothing." Draco finally straightened from his hunched position, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"All your conditions are reasonable and accepted," the Minister said as he, too, stood. He held a hand out to Draco, who figured he might as well make nice and shook his hand. "Welcome to the Unspeakables Mr. Malfoy. I expect you to be ready for assignment by tomorrow morning. Shacklebolt will have your assignments and you are to report directly to him. I will have the results of your conditions delivered later today."

After finishing the formalities and receiving certification of his position Draco looked over to Harry as the boy spoke. "You needn't worry, I'll do my best to stay here and keep an eye on things myself. If I am called away, though, there are other Aurors that will alert us if something were to happen."

"For your sake, Potter, let's hope nothing happens." Draco said, in the middle of shaking Harry's hand and taking the opportunity to pull him closer so only his harsh whisper reached Harry's ears. "Because if anything does happen to Ron while I'm gone, if he suffers so much as a scratch due to Auror incompetency, I will personally eviscerate you and take delight dancing over your mutilated corpse."

Most of Draco's threats from the past could be taken with a grain of salt. However, there was a deathly calm certainty to Draco's tone that caused Harry to pale slightly, finding that he absolutely believed every word Draco spoke. He swallowed, "Draco, he'll be fine here."  
Draco looked Harry over for a moment, his eyes hard and appraising and for some reason Harry felt as though he was left wanting in Draco's eyes. "You had better see to that, my threat stands." Draco grabbed his bag, planning to retreat to their privet dorm, at least until lunch came around. There was no sense in going to class now. He resigned himself to just studying when he could and taking his N.E.W.T.s toward the end of the year. Those were the important tests that would finish his education. He had no doubt even now he could pass them with outstanding marks. He had hoped for the familiarity of school to punctuate the transition he and Ron were going through, from children to men. But, needs must and right now there was a larger threat than failing N.E.W.T.s.

Finally arriving at the dorm Draco threw his bag down on the couch and went over to change. He needed to shrug off the cloak of warm lover and settle into the guise of determined protector, even remorseless killer if he were to do this. Draco was considering that likely between missions he'd be able to return to Hogwarts to spend time with Ron. Obviously he wouldn't be able to disclose any of his activities to his fiancé, no matter how much Ron tried to pull it from him. The curious bastard would probably try every trick in the book. It would be safer that he didn't know what was going on.

As the bell tolled for lunch hour Draco was comfortably in his black turtleneck, black slacks, and polished shoes. The good thing about black, it didn't show blood very much. He left his suit jacket draped over the back of the couch and made his way out and up to the great hall for lunch. He'd expect an owl from the Ministry in the afternoon with the proper resources he'd need.

Most students were already in the Great Hall when Draco arrived. It wasn't hard to spot the ginger hair from the crowd; Ron's stature also gave him away. He was sitting near Granger, speaking with her rather animatedly. Draco took a moment to memorize this side of Ron, the laughter and light in his face, planning to hold it next to his heart whenever he was sent on a mission. Finally allowing himself to move he set a path for Ron and quickly closed the distance.

At the last second Ron noticed him and smiled, leaning in to the caress and kiss Draco gave him before sitting at his side. "Hey, I missed you in class. The Aurors sure kept you a while." Ron said before taking another bite of his food. Hermione was looking at him rather closely, as if she could see exactly what was going on in his head.

Draco pulled a plate over to have a bit of lunch. "They wanted a rather detailed account of the train incident." He said softly and decided on the pork pie and chips for his lunch. He bit into one of the warm, crispy sticks of potato and enjoyed the soft interior. Usually he didn't bother with anything to dip his chips in.

"Draco, what's up, you sound so subdued." Ron said as he looked over at Draco. Rarely was the Slytherin this subdued even during meals. Often he was quite animated and using his sharp wit to verbally tear down others that might want to treat him or Ron poorly. "Something is up, you're not even in school uniform."

"I agree with Ron, something happened when you talked with the Aurors didn't it?" Hermione asked. For a moment the two had a sense of déjà vu, there were plenty of times Harry was like this because of something that had come up.

Draco looked up to Hermione then over to Ron, trying hard to decide exactly how much information he should give up. He couldn't mention his position as an unspeakable, that much was certain. Perhaps he could let go some information about working for the Ministry but omit the important bits. It was obvious he was worrying the two Gryffindors as he mused over his answer. "The Ministry wants me to come in on this Death Eater issue." He stated simply, looking back down to his food. The next statement was sure to upset Ron a bit. "They'll be sending me information and I'll likely need to leave tomorrow to get on it."

Ron turned then, food completely forgotten which was quite the feat for a Weasley. "But, we just got here Draco. Couldn't you help them from Hogwarts, like pass them information or something?" Draco knew that it wasn't out of any selfishness Ron was trying to find a way to keep Draco with him. If there was ever a completely selfless person in this world it was Ron. Rather, he suspected Ron worried about what could possibly happen to Draco while away.

"It's something I have to do Ron. I understand you're worried, but they wouldn't have come to me if there were any other options. You know the Ministry certainly doesn't have a very high opinion of the Malfoy family." Draco didn't actually think that, he liked to think the Ministry would now see his family as an asset rather than a liability. But saying such things he hoped would at the very least ease Ron's mind. "I won't be gone on a permanent basis, you know. Between jobs I'll return here to catch up on studies. And, more importantly, catch up with you." Draco said as he leaned in to Ron, pressing a kiss to the redhead's neck. "You know I'll be sure to keep in touch with you every day." Draco decided it was foolish of him to not request a way to privately communicate with Ron while he was away. No matter, he would find a way.

Ron buried his nose in Draco's hair, wanting to imprint the scent in his memory. "I'd hoped this whole thing would have died with Voldemort." Though he was expressing his disappointment he didn't argue further with Draco. "Letters or whatever, you better be sure to keep in touch with me, or I'll come find you and kick your arse."

"You know I keep my promises, luv." Draco assured. He noticed Hermione watching them still and gave him a soft smile, the smile letting him know she'd keep an eye on Ron too while he was away. After parting the two continued to eat their lunch, trying to stay as close as possible to make the most of the contact until Draco had to leave.

When lunch ended Draco kissed Ron on their way out, Ron to his next class and Draco back to the dorm. They'd made arrangements so when Draco got back from whatever jobs he had they'd have a collection of work from while he was gone so he could try to keep up during the year, or at least until the Death Eater threat was over. Entering the dorm Draco saw an owl waiting impatiently for him. He rolled his eyes, typical Ministry owls. He took the parcel from the owl, watching the owl leave, before opening the missive. Inside were details of the safe house he requested. It looked quite amazing, and his first step would be to create a portkey for fast travel.

Draco took the certificate stating all Draco's proceeds from his services would be deposited to Ron's Gringotts account and slipped it to the bottom of Ron's trunk. He would alert Ron to it should the need arise. Finally he found the first mission he was going to be sent on. Summoning some tea he sat by the fire to read over the report, see what exactly would need to be done. He had a feeling the first missions would be more about recon than full out battles. Not that battle couldn't break out while on the mission. Draco moved over to his own trunk and hid the mission brief in there before closing up the secret compartment he had made in his trunk long ago. Standing he moved over to the owl perch that Abraxas and Antares were sharing. "Alright Braxy, you and I will be going." Hearing his voice Abraxas left the perch and landed on Draco's shoulder. "Antares, you'd better look after Ron." Draco offered a treat to the owl he was speaking to. "He'll probably be beside himself while I'm gone. Try to make sure he doesn't go completely insane during my absence." He smiled as Antares clicked his beak, taking the treat and nuzzling against Draco. While Antares wasn't bonded with Draco nearly as much as Abraxas was, the owl was raised by him and felt affection toward the blonde. Though now Antares saw Ron as his master.

Draco took one last look around the dorm, having gathered the few supplies he was likely to need, and left. He had left a quick letter to Ron, confessing all his love and affection for the redhead, and reassuring him that Draco would return. Getting out to the grounds Draco apparated away, he had a lot of preparations to accomplish in very little time.

Ron had found the letter when he'd returned to the dorm that night, and noticed Abraxas' absence from the owl perch. He wasn't ashamed to admit he kept the letter close to him each day, trying to remind himself Draco would be back, safe and sound. He pulled it out to read again in those moments when he felt the most despair or had to endure the scathing comments of other Slytherin students.

* * *

Thus far Draco had kept his promise, owling him every day. Often times it wasn't Abraxas that delivered the letters, but a different owl each time. Ron suspected it was to protect Abraxas and whatever cover he might have. The letters were sometimes short, but very welcomed. Ron only regretted that the sheets of parchment were spelled to combust into flames after he'd read it, likely just a safety measure. After a week Ron was starting to go a little stir crazy. He decided to take his new broom, the Firebolt Draco had purchased and scheduled to deliver to Ron the first day at Hogwarts, and head outside to fly around the Quidditch pitch for a while. Flying was among one of his favorite activities, it allowed him to free his mind and relax.

Thankful classes were over for the day Ron stood by the owl perch, "Antares, wana go flying with me? Feel like I'm going stir crazy in here, missing Draco. I bet you miss Abraxas." Antares hooted a bit, flying over to the window to be released. Ron opened the window just for Antares to come and go. When Ron finally arrived outside, letting the breeze blow through his hair, he enjoyed the slight nip in the air. Mounting his new broom Ron made sure he had a firm grip before kicking off.

The sudden pick up of speed caused him to screech just a bit, hoping no one heard the rather unmanly noise, but soon regained his composure to fly around the Quidditch Pitch. Ron wove his way around the hoops, thinking of how he might up Gryffindor's defense on the pitch while flying. He smiled when he saw Antares join him, flying about the hoops one would attempt to put the Quaffle through to score. Without Harry on the team Ron was concerned about training a good Seeker. He remembered Harry working on that last year, but he wasn't sure how good the seeker was yet. He'd have to wait for Quidditch season to get into swing to make big decisions. He knew with Draco gone most of the time here Slytherin was at a distinct disadvantage without their prized Seeker. Though Harry was undoubtedly a better Seeker than Draco, Draco was no slouch. He had seen many games where Draco made the difference by quickly catching the Snitch before the other team's seeker had even noticed the golden ball flying through the air, winning Slytherin the game.

He remembered 6th year when it was Draco who had won the Quidditch cup for Slytherin using his seeker skills. Even though Gryffindor hadn't won that year Ron was still excited as ever seeing Draco celebrate the win. Ron had convinced Harry to congratulate Slytherin with a celebratory dinner where Gryffindor honored Slytherin and their win. Ron really didn't see it as him being a hero, but many said due to Ron's actions the bitter rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin had died that night with the show of solidarity and good sportsmanship. Though Slytherin had started the celebration by boasting and trying to tear down the Gryffindor team by the halfway mark of the celebration things changed and both teams were mutually celebrating.

Ron, in his reverie of Quidditch games, had not noticed the clouds of black smoke coming right for Hogwarts. He wasn't even aware of any danger until Antares started to caw loudly next to him. Ron slowed his movement and turned the broom around to see what Antares was alerting him to. He saw the multiple trails of black smoke, eyes widening in realization. Ron pulled his wand and sent his patronus into the castle to alert McGonagall before turning to face the threat. There were wards to protect the castle, but not as many to protect the grounds. Ron noticed several students about the front of the school. He flew over and yelled at them to get inside. There were several others a bit farther away and Ron needed to make sure they had time to get inside.

Ron turned and used a quick shield charm. It wouldn't hold for long, especially not against so many Death Eaters, but it would give Ron a chance to set up some kind of defense. He looked over when he saw several other brooms suddenly flying by him; he smiled seeing Hermione and many of the other 7th year students taking his side. He had a feeling teachers weren't far behind him.

He watched as a couple of the black smoke trails hit and rebound off his shield. The shield charm shimmered momentarily before fading into nothing, allowing the rest of the Death Eaters to get past. Ron started firing off hexes and curses to slow the Death Eaters down, other wands by him firing similar spells. As the Death Eaters got close the students scattered, moving about to try to avoid any spells cast at them. Ron had a flashback of that final battle here at Hogwarts, when Harry had to face Voldemort. But Harry wasn't there, and neither was Draco. Ron watched as Neville flew by and took out one of the Death Eaters, causing it to disappear out of the battle in retreat.

Ron did the same with a couple of Death Eaters, successfully thinning out the battle field, but he didn't get the chance to be a big part of the battle because he took a curse to the back, causing him to fall to the ground. The last thing he saw before his vision blacked out was the face of Rodolphus LeStrange. The wand of the Death Eater pointing right at him, "Give our regards to your little blood-traitor boyfriend. Tell him he's not going to find our leader." Rodolphus fired another hex, causing a sever burn to the side of Ron's face and left the redhead in the field outside of Hogwarts to be found by the teachers. Ron had no idea what Draco was in, but he wasn't going to let the blonde leave him in the dark after this.

It seemed the attack had only been to send a message, as after Rodolphus had finished the Death Eaters retreated and disappeared, leaving the students and teachers to clean up the mess and find Ron where he now lay quite close to death now. Thankfully the teachers found him quickly and Madam Pomfrey stabilized him before transferring him to the infirmary. Word of the incident reached the Ministry that evening.

Harry had been the one to alert Draco of the incident. In retrospect it might not have been a great idea, considering his earlier threat to Harry's life if anything happened to Ron, but thankfully he wasn't at the Ministry when Draco arrived via Floo. Draco strode down the hall, determined purpose in his face, causing any who came across him to quickly step to the side to allow the very angry wizard through.

Draco banged into the Minister's office, ignoring the insistent opposition from the secretary, and went right up to the desk. Slapping his report down on the desk, catching the minister's attention, he finally spoke. "What the fuck did I say when I signed up? If anything happened to Ron I would be taking great pains to dismember several members of this apparently incompetent Auror force slowly and methodically." Draco's voice radiated a deceptive calm with a hint of death. "Now I hear Ron was almost killed in a Death Eater attack only today and all you fucking care about is my report. I'm beginning to think it should be you I need to dismember."

The minister picked up the report to look it over. "Careful with your threats, Mr. Malfoy. I fully intended to brief you on the incident at Hogwarts when you came to deliver your report to me. I was assured that Ronald Weasley was in stable condition after the attack and should be back on his feet within a day. Madam Pomfrey is an expert in her field."

Draco was even further angered by the minister's indifference. "With all due respect I don't trust your assumptions of security at Hogwarts." Draco thought about his next few words carefully, "I've much work to do yet." Draco smoothed down the tie around his neck, buttoning his suit coat, and turned on his heel to leave. He didn't say so, but there were a few particular bits of information he'd omitted from the report. He really wasn't sure exactly who he could trust among the Ministry forces so it might be best to keep a few things to himself.

Draco quickly went back out to the floo fireplaces and entered one, grabbing a handful of powder on his way. He stood still before speaking clearly, "The Warren." Releasing the powder, green flames leapt up to lick at Draco and pulled him down into the floo network to take him to his intended destination.

* * *

It was 3 days later when Ron was released from the infirmary wing. They told him he had almost died, and he certainly felt like it. After taking two curses, one point blank range, he was surprised he was still alive. Hermione had been supportive while he recovered, bringing work from his classes and making sure he stayed caught up. Now he had made his way to his dorm where he could finally relax. He hoped Antares wasn't too angry at him. He always made sure there was plenty of food available for the owl, and he had made sure the window was open enough for him to come and go.

He was surprised, upon entering the dorm room, to see Abraxas sitting in the middle of the bed. He hadn't seen the bird in almost 2 weeks now and assumed Draco had taken him along. Tied to his foot was a small parcel which Ron could only assume was from Draco as this was Abraxas who delivered it.

Ron was quiet excited, he hadn't heard from Draco for the three days he'd spent in the infirmary so was worried about his blonde fiancé. Taking the package Ron stroked Abraxas' feathers, giving him a few treats, and sat on the bed. The box was small and light, Ron really wasn't sure what could be in it. He opened it rather carefully and was surprised to see a piece of wood inside. Having a wand made of the material he realized it was willow wood. Deciding to pass on touching it just yet Ron pulled the parchment out of the bottom to read the letter. He recognized Draco's hand and his neat DM at the bottom. There wasn't much to the letter but all of it was from Draco and Ron was happy. Putting the parchment in his pocket Ron quickly changed a bit to be comfortable. "I've got the message Abraxas, you should go ahead. Take Antares with you. I'll be on my way shortly." Ron said as he wrapped his scarf around his neck. He smiled, seeing the two owls fly off to return to where ever Draco was.

Ron put together a small bag with only the few essentials he needed before going back over to the box that still held the willow branch. The only reason Draco would have included this item with the parchment was if it was a portkey. Ron took up his broom and then touched the branch. The shifting sensation hit him just as it did when he had gone to the Quidditch World Cup from 5th year. Within seconds he was taken out of Hogwarts and put into a field.

Ron really hoped this wasn't a wild goose chase. Looking down at the parchment Abraxas had delivered to him, it was quiet clearly in Draco's hand. The whole situation felt a bit of déjà vu to Ron. The same thing happened back when Dumbledore had been killed. Of course he'd come to learn Draco truly did love him and wanted to be with him. So, he really had no reason to think anything was amiss about this missive.

The parchment was quiet simple; it gave him a map of sorts. It was a sketch of what seemed to be a lake with a small clearing nearby that housed a single, giant willow tree. He assumed that once in this broad area he was to look for these land marks. The final clue below the sketch was a simple phrase _The Weasel Warren Under Willow Welcomes White Ferrets_. Ron wasn't sure if that was meant to play into their hated nicknames from school or not _._ Either way it was all a clever ruse employed by Draco to bring Ron right where he wanted the Gryffindor. Considering all the magical protections that had been on the parchment it was clear that the message was only meant for Ron.

After porting to the area Ron had to pause and look around. The place was gorgeous to say the least. There was a modest but clear lake being overlooked by a small hill that held a patriarch of Willow trees. The tree was outstanding, likely having been there since the Norman Conquest if not longer. Ron moved about under the hanging branches of the tree. The Willow had always been his favorite, how the branches seemed weighed down by time and stress but never broke and always managed to maintain enough flexibility to simply sway in the breeze. The sound of a babbling brook nearby completed the effect of serenity and calm. Ron could see himself laying here by the lake and finding that peace that many searched for their entire lives.

Looking back to the parchment he'd received Ron wondered if the last line of text was meant to be a type of password or something. He took a moment to look around, Orion sticking its head out from under Ron's collar to also check the area for any unwanted company, before looking down at the parchment Ron held. The redhead licked his dry lips before finally giving voice to the words so clearly written in Draco's hand. The moment the final word left his mouth he heard a loud groan from his left where the ancient tree stood. He slowly turned his head and stumbled backwards as he watched the tree suddenly uproot itself. Using its roots the willow pushed itself up further as if trying to reach the sky. Under the tree the roots seemed to gather up the hill and pull the top of it up with it, exposing of all things a door and a couple windows that seemed merged into the very fabric of the land. Orion covered his ears as the rumbling and growling from the moving wood grew louder until finally it was over. A warren! An actual warren had been revealed when he spoke the pass phrase. And this one seemed to be big enough for human residence.

Ron was just getting up off the ground when the door opened, revealing a familiar blonde Ron had been missing ever since the other disappeared. Draco smirked at the look of stunned amazement on Ron's face. "Glad you found the place so easily, luv." Draco closed the distance and pulled Ron up to his feet, pulling his very stunned fiancé into a kiss. As he took a couple steps back, still holding onto Ron's hand, he smiled at the redhead. "Welcome to The Warren. Allow me the supreme honor of giving you the grand tour." Draco started leading Ron to the door leading into the cozy looking hovel as the tree above them shook a little, swaying its branches back and forth gently as if preening for the residence. For a moment Ron really didn't know what to say. His lover had a lot of explaining to do.

As they entered the warren revealed by the willow tree Ron realized the place was much larger inside than the size outside gave away. Likely a spell to make it more roomy and livable. The first room he came to was a kitchen area, large enough for cooking and such. The living space next to that was much larger, large enough to accommodate a small group of people, likely good for briefings if Ron's suspicions were accurate. Down the hall lead to two bedrooms, one the master bedroom complete with master bathroom, and a well stocked study. War room was what came to Ron's mind though, looking in at the study. There were maps laid out on the desk and a display of the earth hovering in the air. Draco placed a hand over the crystal orb on the desk and the display vanished. Along one wall was a board holding photographs and bios of many wizards, all he noticed had dark marks next to their names. Death Eaters, then, and still at large.

It was then it all came to Ron in a blinding flash of clarity. "You've been hunting the Death Eaters." He said, looking over to Draco who now leaned against his desk.

"Seems I have been rubbing off on you, Weasley. I've been hunting Death Eaters." Draco confirmed, slipping an arm around Ron's waist as the redhead came closer. "I'm so sorry I just left, I didn't have much of a choice." Closing his eyes, Draco pressed his nose against Ron's neck, so happy to have his fiancé back in his arms and whole. "See, the Ministry kept hounding me to join the Unspeakables to help hunt the last of the Death Eaters and after the incident on the train…well I couldn't exactly keep denying them."

After Draco finished the sentence Ron pulled back enough so he could look down into Draco's eyes, a warm smile on his face. "Don't worry about it, you're safe, that's all I care about." Pressing a kiss to Draco's lips he'd be content to just remind himself of his lover's taste and scent.

But Draco pulled away suddenly, obviously having more to say. "They swore to me you would be safe before I left. I threatened to kill Potter if anything happened to you." There was a lingering spark of anger in Draco's eyes. "Then you almost died, I could have lost you." When Orion popped his head up out of Ron's shirt Draco's eyes trained on him. "Fat lot of good you were. You were supposed to protect him." Orion shrunk back into the confines of Ron's shirt.

"Hey, it wasn't his fault. The attack was totally unexpected. I was out flying over the Quidditch pitch when they came in to attack the school. I had just enough time to let off a patronus to alert McGonagall and then put up a quick shield before they were there. I wasn't alone; several other students joined me to defend. I got hit in the back." Something dawned on Ron then and he looked right into Draco's eyes. "Rodolphus isn't the leader, Draco. He's the one that hexed me in the back. When I fell he attacked me and told me that you'd never find their leader"

Draco's eyes narrowed then, hearing the words coming from Ron's mouth. "He knows I've been tracking them." It was less of a question and more of a statement, confirming his own suspicions. Draco moved away and went over to the board that had all his information on the Death Eaters. "I was suspicious after I started looking into it all. No way LeStrange had the mental capacity to organize them so well so quickly, especially considering he hasn't been out of Azkaban very long. I knew there had to be something else, someone inside the Ministry that helped the others escapes from Azkaban."

"There were more escapes?" Ron asked, coming up by Draco to look at the board too. He was regretting letting Draco go to do this alone. They worked better together. But, perhaps that's what they had wanted all along, to separate the two. Ron looked over at Draco then, "Do you have any suspicions who it is in the ministry?"

Draco stared at the pictures for a long moment. "Nothing solid, of course the current Minister is on my list, as well as a few top agents that report directly to him." Draco said as he rubbed his chin. "No one knows I brought you in on this, I wasn't about to leave you alone at Hogwarts with the attacks going on. Maybe you could go into the Ministry to find out what I can't."

Ron turned to Draco then, no doubt in his mind. "Consider it done; just tell me who to spy on." Draco saw a cold determination in Ron's face that he admired immediately.

Draco nodded as he turned over to his desk. "You need to see what you can hear from the Minister and his top officers. Try to hear anything that might give us a clue. At the moment the only thing I have is a couple possible hideout locations. It won't do us much good if their leader isn't among them." Draco leaned back against the desk, "need to cut the head of the serpent off first before the rest will die."

"You do realize the analogy you made." Ron said as he came close to Draco again, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. How desperate he was to just pick the blonde up and carry him into the master bedroom where they could fuck like bunnies. But for the moment there were more pressing issues. Provided they come out of it alive he'll have plenty of time to screw Draco.

"Yes but it is a good analogy for the situation." Something was obviously still bothering Draco as he looked away, eyes going glassy as his mind drifted off into whatever was clogging his mind. "I don't like sending you in there just as you are." Finally his eyes focused again, looking Ron over. "Perhaps you should consider becoming an animagus."

Ron looked down at the blonde he was holding with an incredulous look. "Are you serious Dray?"

"Well it'd offer you some extra protection, wouldn't it?" Draco said in a half whine, crossing his arms over his chest. "I can't go with you, so you'd have no back up. We can work out a way to hide your wand, perhaps in your arm."

Ron coughed when Draco said the last bit, "What!? You are not cutting my arm open just to hide my wand."

"With a spell, doofus." Draco said, mostly with affection. "There is a way to meld your wand to your arm with a simple spell for hiding or traveling purposes. I won't have you going in without your wand."

Looking down at his arm, clenching his fist a little to watch the tendons stand to attention under the skin, Ron pondered Draco's words. "It wouldn't be another dark spell, would it?" He asked curiously, looking up to the blonde through the fringe of bangs.

"If I said yes would that stop you from doing it anyway?" Draco asked, mater-of-factly and Ron cursed the blonde and his analytical insight to Ron's character. Of course he'd still do it if it meant getting the information they needed and making sure he was safe in the process. "As I thought. But before we attempt to use that spell, we need you to transform into an animagus. We need to be sure you can do it, both ways, without a wand."

Ron stood back from Draco as his lover moved around his desk to collect a couple books with information on animagi and the spell he'd spoken of for concealing his wand. "I already know how to do wandless magic; it really shouldn't be a big step to transforming without a wand." Ron said, smiling a little at Draco as the blonde looked through the books. He certainly had much to be thankful of Draco for. First teaching Ron wandless magic, then Occlumency to protect him from Voldemort. Draco had done more for him within the last year than most had done for him his whole life.

"One would assume so," Draco said, agreeing with Ron in his scrutiny of the situation. Though Ron half expected Draco to continue with more explanation but decided to move forward when none was forthcoming.

The two studied the books for a few hours, giving Ron a good idea of how the spell of the animagus worked. He had to focus himself into simply willing the spell forward with his mind, as Draco had taught him previously with other spells. After discussing the potential animals Ron might become; a Jack Russell Terrier was the most likely result if Ron didn't choose an animal, they decided it would be best for Ron to transform into an owl. Owls were the one animal overlooked in the Ministry as their job was just to carry letters and parcels around. No one would look twice at an owl flying in or out of offices.

To that ends Draco called Abraxas and Antares to them so Ron would have a subject to study while trying to transform himself into their kin. He sat himself on Draco's desk, pulling his legs up to himself, and watched Antares as the owl nibbled some treats. He focused on the way the owl looked: the wings, the legs, the beak, and how his body would change to correspond to those features.

Draco smiled, knowing Ron was doing quite well, when the fiery red hair he was so familiar with suddenly turned into feathers. The feathers moved and shifted as Ron concentrated. It wasn't long before the rest of him followed suit, becoming covered in feathers and shrinking into the size of a barn owl. The large eyes that should have been yellow were actually blue, but still looked as though they belonged to an owl. Most of his body was white like Antares but the crown of his head had a dusting of ginger. Draco came over to the small bird and smirked, "Even as an owl your ginger features stick out, Weasel." When Ron nipped at his fingers Draco pulled his hand back. "Oy, be careful there luv. This is the hand you like me to jack you with if you recall."

The owl Ron turned into turned its back to Draco, tail feathers up in what Draco could only describe as the cold shoulder. He chuckled seeing how Ron acted and shook his head, "right, you seem to have that part down. Time to show me you can transform back. Not something you'll likely need to do while in the Ministry if everything goes right. But better to be prepared."

Ron turned back to Draco, deciding he wanted to show off just a bit. He recalled McGonagall first year leaping off her desk as a cat and transforming while in the air back to herself. Ron took flight, wings stretched wide so that he was in the air about where his head would have been were he standing by Draco and transformed, landing neatly on his feet and smirking at his blonde lover. "I think I've the hang of it." His grin widened as he observed Draco curse a few times.

"Bloody cheek…" Draco said as he shook his head and moved back to his desk to retrieve the book they'd need next. The spell he had picked out to conceal Ron's wand was very similar to the spell used to expand the interior of things like rooms or bags. Only this spell created a kind of space or pocket of space directly attached to the user's body. It wasn't a spell often used, and sometimes considered slightly dark. Draco came back over, wand in hand, and took Ron's arm. He turned it over so the tender inside of his wrist was showing. "Right, just hold still for me. It'll feel quite strange with space distorting around your arm." Draco said softly as he laid the tip of his wand against Ron's wrist.

Ron watched as Draco spoke the words to the spell. The tip of his wand started to glow green and he slowly drew the tip up toward Ron's hand, making a small line a little larger than the diameter of Ron's wand. "That's it?" Ron asked, looking up to Draco then back down at his wrist, just above where the dark mark ended.

"It is, the spell should last a long time. It won't close if there is anything in it. So you needn't worry about losing your wand." Draco said, setting his own wand back on the desk and taking up Ron's. He placed the tip of the wand against the small green line that now sat like ink on Ron's skin and slowly pushed. The wand easily sunk into his flesh as if there were a hole in his arm, though the wand didn't come out the other side. Ron's eyes widened as it disappeared into his arm.

"That's bloody brilliant." Ron said as the last bit of wand disappeared into his arm. He reached up, finding he could feel the very end of his wand, and tested how easy it would be to retrieve it.

"Eloquent as always, Weasley." Draco said with a smile and moved back around his desk. "You should take Abraxas with you when you go. He can show you the way to the ministry."

Ron looked over to the two owls and smiled gently at them. "You really think the minister is in on this?"

Draco had retreated to his desk chair, looking out the window he was sure Ron was going to leave in soon. He finally turned back when he heard Ron's voice and took a moment to ponder the question. "I hope not, at the very least. It would be very messy indeed if he were involved. I'm leaning more toward one of his officers, but we can't rule him out either." Draco watched as Ron made sure his wand was in his arm before coming around the desk. Draco allowed the redhead to lean into the open V of his legs for a long, lingering kiss. How he wanted to just hold Ron here forever, the two of them basking in their relationship and interrupted by nothing. But he couldn't bring himself to do so when there was so much unfinished business yet. "Go, before I'm tempted to just chain you to my bed for the rest of my life."

Draco was graced with a warm, hearty chuckle before the redhead in his lap was replaced by a barn owl, the same one with a halo of ginger feathers on its head. Ron hopped up onto the desk and took hold of the report Draco had intended to send to the minister's office, planning to use it as his cover to get into the office without extra scrutiny. As Ron flew out the window Abraxas was close to follow, acting as a guide for Ron to find his way to the ministry.

Draco watched the two birds depart, a glint in his eyes. If Ron thought Draco was about to just let Ron go alone he had another thing coming. Standing Draco quickly performed the same spell on his arm as he had to Ron's arm to conceal his wand. As he finished he turned to Antares. "Remain here, only come get me if anything shows up for us." He told the owl and gave it a few treats reward. Focusing himself Draco suddenly transformed himself into an animal as well, but this time it was snowy white owl. Being able to fly was a must for following Ron. He wouldn't enter the ministry as Ron would, but he would be there to keep an eye on his lover.

* * *

A few hours later Ron and Abraxas came upon the entry area for Ministry Owls. Abraxas broke off, trusting Ron to be able to handle himself from here. Ron took only a couple of heartbeats to steady himself before diving into the opening. As he descended he was surprised to find a rather complex system of tunnels, all leading to different areas of the ministry. There were also drafts through the tunnels where none would naturally be, likely a spell to make it easier for owls to come and go in the smaller spaces. Ron located the tunnel he'd need to get to the Minister's office and made his way there. The winding tunnel seemed to take him what felt like a Quidditch Pitch length for distance until he finally arrived inside the office he'd been looking for. Dropping the report on the desk Ron perched on the owl perch there in the office, intending to remain for a little while to listen.

What he didn't expect was there to be another owl in there. This owl eyed him suspiciously, as if it knew Ron wasn't naturally an owl. It scooted a little closer, eyeing Ron up and down. Ron waived a wing at it, trying to dissuade it from investigating him. Ron stopped his movement as he saw the Minister enter the room.

"As you can see, I've another report from Mr. Malfoy. He may be hunting the Death Eaters but he really has no idea who their leader is." The minister said as he came around his desk and took up the report. "I realize Mr. Weasley has disappeared from Hogwarts but it may not even be related to Mr. Malfoy."

Ron finally got a good look at the man that had accompanied the minister into his office. Unfortunately the face was obscured and Ron couldn't sense any magical signature from him. He suspected it was all masked to keep his presence within the ministry hidden. "I really don't care if Weasley is with Malfoy or dead. This whole thing hinges on Malfoy being in the dark and eventually being implicated in the break outs. If we have to, we can put Weasley with him. They both have the dark mark." Ron recognized the voice clearly, had heard it on at least two occasions. It was Rodolphus LeStrange. So, Rodolphus was in a leadership position of sorts, but he took his orders from the minister.

"I'll have Mr. Malfoy in the right position when we need him to be, that much is assured. But as for Mr. Weasley, you were only supposed to send a message. Instead you almost killed him and messed up the plan. Or need I remind you what awaits you if we fail this. You've seen the inside of Azkaban before; I won't hesitate to send you there again."

"If you were even half the wizard Voldemort was, you'd be threatening my life not threatening imprisonment I've already endured before." Ron even had to feel impressed at this guy's bluster in front of the minister. He didn't realize the minister had pulled his wand until LeStrange was writhing on the floor, under the effects of crucio. Ron knew the spell anywhere, had endured it himself.

"That will be the last time you back talk me in my own office, LeStrange. I showed you mercy by getting you out of Azkaban, along with your brother. You failed on the train; you failed in the attack on Hogwarts. Perhaps I should have just found another way to implicate Mr. Malfoy and build up my own power in the process. It's obvious you can't even handle two boys." The minister said as he tortured the dark wizard in front of him.

Ron realized the other owl was actually getting closer, insisting to investigate him. It nipped and flapped at him, knowing that Ron was actually a human in disguise. Ron finally had enough of this bird and simply knocked it off the perch. When the two wizards turned their attention to the owls Ron remained perfectly still.

"Is there something wrong with that owl?" The minister asked as he looked at the one Ron had just knocked on the floor. The minister went back around his desk to push an intercom to ask his assistant to collect the bird and have it sent to see a healer. Ron smirked to himself, watching the flapping bird being taken away. Ron turned his attention back to the two wizards, not wanting to miss a bit of what was going on. "Now Rodolphus, you have one last mission to accomplish before we can set the rest of our plans into motion. Take your rabble to Hogwarts once again and this time implicate Mr. Malfoy as the leader of your little band. Once he has been implicated as taking over where Voldemort left off we will bring him in. From there it's just a matter of providing evidence that it was he who released you and the others and used Imperius to control you. I will then be able to offer pardons, you will take station here at the ministry, and I will begin to implement marshal law." The minister finished. Ron realized this whole thing ran deeper than a simple Death Eater plot. They should have known; the Death Eaters were too few and too weak to pick up again after the defeat of Voldemort. Ron knew he had to leave, had to make sure this information got to Harry so they could act accordingly.

Lost in his own thoughts, Ron didn't see the hex cast at him. He fell from the owl perch, right at LeStrange's feet, before slowly reverting back into his human form. The pain from the hex had caused him to lose his concentration on his magic and he couldn't hold the owl form any longer. "Seems we have ourselves a spy." This from LeStrange, who's wand was in Ron's face.

"Mr. Weasley, I really wish you hadn't have come. I had fully intended to spare you when we brought Mr. Malfoy in but I'm afraid that's quiet impossible now." The minister sat back on the edge of his desk as if he were only discussing the weather.

"It was never about the Death Eaters, or trying to resurrect Voldemort." Ron said, holding his side in pain as LeStrange stood over him.

"Good lord no, who would want that old snake back?" The minister said as he stood to loom over Ron. "No, it's about the very thing he was after, absolute power. And fortunately his former followers cared more of self-preservation than honoring his name." The minister turned to LeStrange then. "I suppose he didn't have a wand on him then, it is difficult to conceal when in the animagus form. Take him to the room we had prepared and I'll make sure Mr. Malfoy is brought in."

Ron's vision swam from pain, listening to the wizard was the most he could do as he held his side where the hex had landed. Bringing his hand up he saw his fingers covered in blood and winced. There must be a rather nasty chunk missing from his side then. It would likely leave a scar, not that Ron really cared about that kind of thing. Draco would probably find it sexy.

As LeStrange moved over Ron the redhead was conscious of a movement against his neck. He had totally forgotten about Orion. As LeStrange searched again for any wand Orion suddenly shot out from Ron's shirt and attached himself to the decrepit face closest. Orion let out a shrill roar, nowhere near as powerful as full sized dragons of course, but terrifying none the less. Ron's eyes widened as he watched Orion claw at LeStrange's eyes then actually spit fire into his face. He had no idea Orion could do that.

The minister noticed the commotion and came over, "What in the bloody hell is that thing?" He reached up to remove it from his minion when Orion turned his attention to the minister. Another stream of flame engulfed the minister, causing the wizard to move away trying to put himself out. Ron held his breath, watching LeStrange regain himself a little but not before Orion had held up the small jewel it always held.

Ron had just enough warning to cover his eyes before the jewel shot out a bright light. Both wizards that had attacked Ron were caught in the light and when the light was sucked back into the jewel the two were on the floor, unmoving. Though they weren't dead, they were incapacitated sufficiently so the Aurors would be able to deal with them properly.

Ron watched as Orion snorted some smoke at the two wizards who tried to hurt his Ron before putting the jewel back in his mouth and proudly crawled back over to Ron. Ron smiled, running fingers over the beautiful silver scales as Orion got close. "Draco wasn't kidding when he said you'd protect me, little guy." He chuckled when Orion preened at the compliment, circling around so Ron could stroke his back. "I bet you protected him as a child after his mother gave birth, am I right?" He asked. Orion nodded in confirmation. Ron wasn't surprised; it was likely the purpose of the engagement gift. Always protecting the Malfoy heir. It was then Orion noticed Ron's pale complexion. "You better get back on my neck, I need to send a patronus and they'll be coming to get me. You don't wana be left behind yeah?" Ron reached up to his left wrist to pull out his wand. He thought he had just enough energy to cast a patronus and hopefully guide it to Harry.

Orion crawled up over Ron and wrapped himself around Ron's neck as the wizard flicked his wand. The little Jack Russell Terrier figure appeared and leapt out the door, heading for Harry's office not far away. Ron didn't know if Harry would get it in time, but he had tried. As Ron's vision began to darken around the edges the last thing he saw was a large snowy owl landing near him. For a moment he pondered if Hedwig had returned from the dead. And though after the owl landed Draco's face entered his vision, he didn't have enough presence of mind to register it. Instead, he let himself be pulled down into the bliss of darkness where pain didn't exist.

* * *

Harry stood over the scene in the Minister's office. It was the biggest scandal since Barty Crouch Jr had been identified as a Death Eater. He ran a hand over his mouth as he watched the two perpetrators levitated off the floor and headed out of the office. It seemed Rodolphus LeStrange had been blinded by claws of some kind before both had been set on fire. If Harry's experience was anything to go by, it seemed whatever had thrown the fire at them had been closest to LeStrange and managed to catch the former Minister when the other wizard came closer.

Harry looked over when Draco joined his side as he observed the clean up. "Dunno how fast the ministery is going to recover after this one. We really had no idea the minister had any ties to Voldemort."

"Bet the bureaucrats will perform a little more research before putting someone in office now, ey Potter?" Draco asked, looking at his arch nemesis.

"What was that thing Ron had around his neck?" Harry asked, deciding to ignore Draco's comment about ministry procedures.

Draco smirked, slipping his hands into the pockets of his slacks. "A little engagement gift I'd given him. It's a Malfoy family heirloom, meant to protect the heir and his mate of choice." Draco explained, "little bugger sure did a good job, innit?" Draco turned his rather satisfied grin to Harry.

"I do hope it's not a dark or cursed object, Malfoy. I don't want to have to confiscate it." Harry said simply. Even he had to admit the protection had worked quiet well. He didn't want to have to follow Auror procedures on this one.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Potter. It's perfectly safe." Draco snickered when Harry pointedly looked at him and then at the scene before them. "Yes well, perfectly safe for us. Anyone trying to harm me or Ron on the other hand… you can see the results for yourself."

Harry nodded as he looked at the blood on the floor, Ron's blood, and closed his eyes. His best friend had been through so much. This was the whole reason Harry had agreed to join the Aurors, hoping to spare Ron and Hermione any more pain on his account.

Draco adjusted his tie, buttoning his suit jacket in the process. "If you are quite finished with me for the moment, Potter, I'll be on my way to St. Mungo's. Someone there is waiting for me." Draco turned and was moving to leave when Harry stopped him at the door.

"Just be sure you come in when I need a full report of this. And I'll need to get a copy of Ron's memories from the events here to submit with your written report." Harry explained, though he didn't want to hold Draco up too much. He knew how the other boy was when Ron was put into the equation.

Letting out a sigh of exasperation Draco spoke in a rather clipped tone. "Of course, Potter, you'll have the full report of my findings in the morning. As for Ron's memory of the incident, I'll have the healers work something out and they can get it to you in their own sweet time. So for future edification, you can pester them for what you need and not us." Draco adjusted the lines of his suit where Harry had rumpled it along his arm and stepped out of the office. He fully intended to hand in his resignation as an Unspeakable soon enough, once he was absolutely sure every last Death Eater was behind bars or six feet under. He was not leaving the situation to fester as he had before.

Reaching the floo network Draco scooped up a handful of floo powder as he passed the container, stepping briskly into the waiting fireplace, and shouted St. Mungo's before dropping the powder. Green flames licked at him, though he felt no heat, as he was pulled down into the floo network. Floo travel was never his favorite mode of transportation, that much was assured. But if he wanted to apparate he'd have to exit the ministry to do it. He'd just as soon use the floo network and quickly get to St. Mungo's.

When he arrived, stepping from the well used floo fireplace, the nurses were waiting for him. Being Ron's fiancé meant he didn't have to explain himself when requesting to see Ron. The nurse on call handed him the file folder with Ron's information as he passed the reception desk, allowing the blonde to continue his trek for Ron's room. Draco had insisted they give his fiancé a privet room while he healed.

As Draco entered the room, noticing the lights had been dimmed for Ron to rest, he slipped the file under his arm. Draco stood and looked his lover over for a moment. Color had begun returning to the redhead's skin, the file said they had given him several potions to up his energy and regenerate lost blood. Ron was turned on his side, facing the bank of windows that looked out on London, his damaged side facing up. The bandages covering his midsection were lightly stained with blood but Draco was sure healing was well underway. Orion, who was still protectively settled around Ron's throat, shifted his head to see the visitor. His small head bowed to Draco and the little dragon resettled.

Draco finally stepped fully into the room, setting the file on a nearby table, and stood by Ron's bed side. He ran a finger over Orion's silver scales and smirked as the animated lizard shivered. "You did a fine job, Orion. Maimed but not dead, so they can properly face charges. I'm sure Azkaban will have the pleasure of housing them for some time to come." Draco gripped the sheets that had pooled at Ron's waist and pulled them back up over the prone body beneath. Draco was thankful he had chosen to follow Ron as the snowy owl. Though he hadn't been able to land in time to stop the hex from hitting Ron, at least he had been there to stop the bleeding and make sure Harry, who arrived only a few moments later, called for someone to get Ron to St. Mungo's.

Draco circled around Ron's bed and brought the chair over closer to the bed. Sitting, he realized Ron was awake now. He gave his lover a soft, easy smile he only ever gave Ron or his mother. "Glad to see you, Dray." Ron said in a quiet, tired voice.

"You know I wouldn't leave you here alone for long." Draco assured, running his fingers through the thick red hair atop Ron's head. "Had to clear up a few things with Potter before I could join you."

"Harry got my message." Ron said as more of a statement. Ron let his eyes close as Draco soothed him much the way his own mother had when he was a child. "You told him everything?"

"I did, of course. Thankfully I was there before Potter, made sure you didn't bleed out all over the floor." Draco said, seeing how Ron's brow creased in confusion. His memories of the events right before he passed out were fuzzy at best. Of course he remembered all the conversations between the minister and LeStrange. The only thing he remembered before passing out was the white owl. "Who do you think was that Snowy owl that landed next to you?"

"You followed me?" Ron asked, though his voice sounded as calm as ever. Draco rather expected a bit of a hissy fit that Draco wouldn't trust Ron to do the job. "I'm glad." Ron sighed softly, relaxing now he knew Draco had been there to watch over him. "Orion really did a number on them, didn't he?"

"You wouldn't believe, luv." Draco said with a satisfied smile. "Fucking maimed those two for you, he did. I think LeStrange is going to be blind from now on, and the ex-minister is never going to look the same again. Fucking good on him, I would've done worse had I the opportunity. As it was, they were down for the count and I had more pressing issues to tend to." Draco said softly, letting his gaze run over Ron's body, wanting to take in any other damage they had done to his lover. Yes, he certainly would have employed the killing curse on those two if it had been him standing there.

"What will happen to them, Dray?" Ron asked, opening his eyes to look at his fiancé.

"Well, they'll likely go to trial. Which you know our attendance will be mandatory. It was LeStrange that fired the hex at you, so he'll get attempted murder charge in addition to the Death Eater activity. The minister will be hit with conspiracy charges and that'll likely land him in Azkaban the rest of his horrid life. It really is too bad the dementors are gone, it would have given me supreme satisfaction knowing they were to face that." Draco paused, running fingers over his mouth. "I must say it's unlikely the ex-minister will receive anything more than a life-sentence. LeStrange on the other hand…well, let's say they won't look kindly to his previous and present Death Eater activity." Draco finally looked into Ron's eyes, frowning lightly. "What are you doing awake? You should be resting, luv."

"Yeah, I know." Ron said, shifting with a strangled groan. Pain was starting to radiate up from his side again. Draco stood and went over to the selection of potions to measure out some for pain. "They said there was too much internal damage to just use a healing spell. Have to let some of it heal on its own with potions meant to accelerate the process." Ron explained to his lover as the blonde returned with the measured potion. Though it tasted like dung, Ron drank it all down in one go. He knew it was best to take these kinds of things like he were drinking shots of whiskey, right down without letting it touch his tongue.

Draco smiled a little as Ron finished it, "there's a good boy, taking it like a real trooper."

"Sod off." Ron grumbled half-heartedly. He knew the teasing was just to help him perk up a bit. Orion leaned up to sniff at the residue in the glass and wrinkled his nose at the smell. Draco rolled his eyes at the little lizard's antics and sat the glass down on the table nearby. "Think we can go on holiday come Christmas?"

"And just where would you like to go?" Draco asked, sitting back in famously uncomfortable hospital chair.

"Dunno, anywhere. Anywhere that's not England for a change." Ron said simply, eyes closing as the potion took effect. His pain was dimming considerably and he was starting to feel drowsy.

"Paris is rather nice in winter, luv. Think you'd adore seeing the Eiffel Tower all lit up while the snow falls." Draco said softly, leaning closer to Ron so as to talk softly. He wanted Ron to sleep, so carefully ensured he didn't startle the redhead. "Their cafés are to die for."

"That sounds perfect," Ron agreed, letting the darkness of sleep slowly slip over him, pulling him back under so he could actually rest. Draco really hoped this would be the last difficulty that ever crossed Ron's path. At least, until they decided to rear children of course. That would end up being an adventure in of itself.

* * *

Paris in winter, Draco didn't think there was a more lovely sight. He and Ron were on holiday for Christmas. Before leaving they were sure to send gifts to their friends and family, making sure they knew in no uncertain terms, the couple was not to be disturbed during this reprieve. Of course it was Draco handing out death threats in the event anyone came to them with any issues short of world ending magnitude. Ron was too nice to threaten someone's life, but Draco thought it rather necessary.

So, the moment Hogwarts had ended classes for the holiday break, Draco and Ron made haste to Paris for a much needed rest. Planning in advanced, Draco already had their bags ready to go in addition to reservations for a wizarding hotel right near the Eiffel Tower. The view had stunned Ron, the exact response Draco had aimed for when booking the rooms. The first night was spent staring out the large bank of windows to the lights below, nestled in a blanket of snow, while the two took up residence on the rather plush couch and had a right proper snog. Neither was in a hurry; the slow, gentle loving was more than enough, as if they were taking their time to slowly rediscover the other's body, scent, and taste. With the only light coming from the crackling fireplace to their left Draco was contented to remain wrapped up with his lover forever, both very naked. When chocolates came into play Draco really wasn't surprised his redhead lover turned to putty in his hand. He always knew Ron's weakness was chocolate. And sharing that chocolate with Ron between slow kisses was possibly the best thing ever.

Another change had been Draco's hair. The blonde wizard had decided to let it grow, rather than trimming it to the short length he'd kept it at for so long. By this time the length matched that from his 3rd or 4th year at Hogwarts. And when Ron expressed his appreciation for it Draco decided he should continue letting it grow. After all, when Ron expressed his appreciation for something it often resulted in one very properly shagged Draco.

Sharing another piece of chocolate in a shared kiss Draco took his time to map out Ron's mouth, the chocolate flavor coating both of their tongues. When he pulled away with a satisfied grin Ron looked up to him, resettling his head in Draco's lap. "For a moment I thought you wanted to reach my tonsils."

Draco hummed softly; listening to Ron's slightly teasing tone. "If I wanted to do that, Weasley, I'd attempt to do so from the other end." Draco was pleased to see Ron's cock twitch with the implication.

"Oh, don't tease like that." Ron whined lightly, Draco's words going right to his cock. Draco had rimmed him a few times before and to say it was an amazing experience was likely the worst understatement of the century.

Letting his hand sneak across Ron's stomach, Draco aimed right for the redhead's cock nestled in the middle of a rather thick bush of red curls. "You know when I make a promise, I keep it." Draco said with a rather firm tone, knowing smirk curling his lips. Ron moaned as those nimble fingers began stroking his cock.

"Well, you better be prepared to finish what you're starting." Ron said, hips moving in time with Draco's rubbing, not really in a hurry to move their love making along.

"You know I finish everything I start." Draco said, leaning over for another kiss as he stroked over the head of Ron's cock, swallowing the moan his lover made. He really did enjoy this, the slow build and unwinding of his lover. No hurry to do anything except this, no pressing issues they needed to get to, no world ending prophecies, no crazed dark wizards. Just Draco and Ron overlooking Paris as they slowly make love.

"You know your mum sent some information about some girl willing to be a surrogate." And Ron just had to open his mouth.

With a groan Draco hung his head down over the pale chest in front of him. "You know Weasley; you really know how to kill a mood." Peeking up from under his bangs he gave a small, rueful smile. "Did you catch her name?"

"Astoria Greengrass I think." Ron said, leaning in to kiss Draco, hoping to get the blonde's mind back on track. He'd only meant for it to be a passing comment.

"We'll worry about it when we're back in England, for now the only thing I want to fucking worry about is fucking your arse." Draco said, rather roughly turning Ron over on the couch so the redhead was face down, a very dominant blonde over him. Wiggling his ass Ron turned to look back at Draco, wanting to entice the blonde into making love to him, making him feel as though Ron were the only one in the world. Draco had a fantastic ability to do that to someone, someone that he truly cared about.

"Want you to fuck my arse so hard." Ron said, arching his back and rubbing that ass against Draco's hard dick, feeling the shaft rub enticingly along his crack. If anyone had told Ron in 5th year he would eventually be rubbing his ass against the hard cock of Draco Malfoy in such a wanton manner he probably would have hexed them into the next world. But right now Ron couldn't think of a better place to be, about to have that slow amazing sex people only dreamed about.

"Your wish is my demand." Draco whispered against Ron's ear as he nibbled the lobe, thrusting his cock up against Ron's ass. Even as rough as Draco had been in that moment, their love making was slow and sweet that night. Moving to the bed later they continued their love making well into the early hours, taking their time to relearn every nook and cranny of each other's body.

The next morning the two had a huge Christmas breakfast Draco had pre-ordered from room service the previous evening to ensure it was ready for them when they woke. For the breakfast there were poached eggs, bacon, sausage, perfectly made toast with marmalade on the side, and a stack of pancakes for each of them. There was also a tray dedicated to morning tea and Ron had declared his undying love for Draco when he saw the breakfast he'd ordered.

The two situated themselves at the breakfast table, positioned near the windows so they could enjoy the view while eating, and Ron dug right in. He surprised Draco by ensuring he had swallowed everything he was chewing before speaking. "So, what did you have planned today?"

"Well, most shoppes are likely closed for the holiday. However, I thought we might go see the sights." Draco took a sip of tea to wash down his toast with marmalade. "Then we can stop at a café for lunch, see if there are any shoppes open to get you some better clothing."

"Oi, my clothes are perfect thank you." Ron crossed his arms as Draco gave him a pointed look. "My clothes are comfortable and warm, which is more important than fashion."

Draco knew he wouldn't get anywhere if he completely insulted Ron's clothing, especially the ones gifted to him by his mother. He needed to compromise then, make sure the redhead was on his side when he attempted to do away with some of the horrid rags his lover often dressed in. "Yes, I'm sure they are. I've stolen your Weasley jumper enough times to know just how warm they are. I certainly don't mean you should get rid of those of course. But you need some better clothes to supplement your wardrobe. Being my fiancé means you'll be subject to the same boring society parties as I am. You certainly don't want to show up in a jumper and jeans, do you?" As he spoke Draco saw Ron's eyes soften as he considered the blondes words. Good, neutral ground found and secured. Dealing with Ron's clothing was much like playing a game of chess. He had to give up a few of his pieces so he could position his more important pieces for the kill.

"Alright, alright, I give. I'll get some new clothing and robes if it'll make you happy. I'm not giving up some of my jumpers mum knitted me. We both know you like stealing them too much to get rid of them." Ron said as he dug back in to his pancakes. "I'm not going to get all dress robes, I'll have you know. I need some casual clothes, you know. I'm not going to dress up like an absolute toff all the time. Leave that to Lockheart, where ever he is now."

"What ever happened to that ponce anyway?" Draco asked as he pushed his sausage into the yolk of his eggs and took a bite.

"Oh that's right; you weren't there when it happened." Ron said as he picked up his tea for a sip. "You remember the events of second year." Getting a nod from Draco, the blonde's eyes on him giving Ron his undivided attention Ron was prompted to continue; Draco had a feeling this was going to be a good story. "Well, when Harry and I finally figured out about the chamber we went to Lockheart, since he was the DADA professor. But he was actually packing everything up to make a hasty retreat out of the castle. So we forced him to come with us to find the chamber and rescue Ginny."

"That toff actually followed you two down into the chamber?" Draco asked with a snort of amusement.

"Yeah, at wand point no less." Ron confirmed. "And you know how my wand had been damaged that year." A nod from Draco and Ron continued. "Obviously Lockheart had no idea it was so damaged. Once we got down into the chamber he pretended to faint!" A snort from Draco made Ron snicker too. "I know, I know, the most ridiculous thing one could ever see. Well it was just a ruse so he could steal one of our wands. Unfortunately for him it was my wand he grabbed."

"Oh lord, I think I know where this is going. Did that fool obliviate himself?" Draco asked as he poured himself another cup of tea.

"Oh yeah, he did." Ron said with a large grin on his face. "He tried to obliviate us into forgetting he was ever there but because my wand was broken it ricochet back into him and he forgot everything, even who he bloody was. Heart of a lion that one…" Ron joked as he took a bite of his food. After swallowing he pushed on. "By the way, all those things in his books he claimed he did were big fat lies. He never did any of it. It was all other witches and wizards whom he obliviated so he could take credit."

"Oh what poetic justice." Draco said with a smile, shaking his head. "Did he ever get his memory back? I seem to recall in the _Prophet_ that he'd been taken away to a mental ward."

"I think they had an Obliviator visit him to try to reverse the damage he did to himself. And I think they succeeded to a point, but he was never the same." Giving a shrug Ron cut up some more egg and sausage. "He only has himself to blame though, not like we were the ones to use obliviate on him."

"Serves the wanker right." Draco said as he leaned in to eat some more pancake. He absolutely loved getting food in Paris, it was amazing. As they finished up breakfast Draco stacked the plates on the table to be retrieved by room service later. The two shared a shower, using the time they spent in there for a bit of heavy petting and wanking. They didn't plan to go further, just wanting to enjoy the warm wet environment.

Once they were dressed, Ron in one of the jumpers Draco rather enjoyed stealing and Draco in a nice green sweater and scarf; the two exited the wizard hotel to see the sights. They decided to wait until they got back to open gifts. They stopped to visit the Eiffel Tower, going all the way to the observation area so they could view Paris from the tower. Ron was excited, as he'd never left England before.

As they looked out over Paris Draco spoke fluent French to order a couple of hot chocolate drinks from the muggle refreshments counter. When he came back over to hand one of the cups to Ron the redhead looked at him. "I didn't know you spoke French." Ron sipped the warm drink and moaned in enjoyment.

"The family brought me here quite often on holiday. It was rather necessary to learn French so I could properly enjoy the holidays." Draco smiled at Ron, sipping his own chocolate concoction. "We'll have to teach you some French eventually. I have a feeling we'll be visiting Paris quite often."

"Really?" Ron looked over to Draco then, surprise in his eyes.

"Well of course, a number of the family business connections are here." Draco turned to lean back against the railing. "I don't expect you to go with me every time, but I'd certainly like it if you did." Draco sipped from the cup, taking a moment to observe the people moving about. He'd seen this view several times already; the trip here was more for Ron's benefit. Draco counted several muggles, but he also noticed several that looked to be witches and wizards.

"You know I'd love to travel with you, where ever you have to go." Ron said, slipping his arm around Draco's waist so it would only take a few steps for them to be right against each other. Draco leaned up, pressing his lips to Ron's in a soft lingering kiss. Though he knew Paris was the city of love, and most were the live and let-live type, Draco wasn't surprised to notice a few glares and rude comments coming from muggles. The magic folk were far more open minded, Draco was quite happy they lived in the wizarding world rather than the muggle world.

An older woman walked by, "Putain de monster pervers." she said to Draco who had been watching her intently.

Draco put his arm protectively around Ron, pointedly looking at the woman. "Vous vraiment ne devrait pas parler de vous-même de cette façon, grosse vache." He said in an easy voice. Ron noticed the woman tilt her chin in the air, trying to give Draco the cold shoulder but it was obvious whatever Draco had said worked as the woman left. Draco smirked, as the woman left and turned back to Ron.

"What in the world was that about?" Ron asked, watching the woman leave before swinging his gaze back to Draco.

"Stuck up bint didn't like seeing us kiss, nothing important." Draco explained and led Ron over to the elevator that would take them back to ground level.

Ron wasn't sure what to say, he hadn't really experienced that kind of hate before. He supposed he shouldn't let it get to him, as they were very unlikely to ever see that woman again and they didn't live here. As they got into the elevator Ron wrapped his arms around Draco. "I don't know if I like muggle Paris. Maybe we should head back to the area around our hotel." Ron said softly, pressing his nose to Draco's soft locks. The area around the hotel was dedicated to serving magical folk and was inaccessible to muggles.

"Oh Ron, don't let it bother you. It's just one person." He said softly, now wishing he'd hexed the bitch for ruining Ron's trip to Paris. Ron was quiet the ride down, thinking about things. When they reached the bottom the two lovers exited the elevator. As Draco was about to plan their next move he felt a cold wet ball hit and disintegrate against the back of his head. He stopped, standing rigid, and then turned to Ron who was grinning like an idiot and holding a newly formed snowball. "Why you little…" Draco moved into action then, gathering snow up to throw at Ron as Ron threw the snowball right on point, smashing it against Draco's head.

Ron laughed, trying to dodge out of the way of the snowballs Draco threw at him. But the blonde wasn't patient enough to just throw snowballs at him. He caught Ron about the waist, dragging the redhead down to the snow, and straddled him. "I'll teach you a thing or two." Draco said, grin gracing his face too. He grabbed snow and pelted Ron with it.

Ron laughed, holding his hands up in defense. "I give, I give, I'm sorry I hit you with a snowball, it was so wrong of me. I'll make it up to you, I'll worship the very ground you walk." Ron said, laughing while trying to shield himself from the snow he was being pelted with.

Draco paused his onslaught momentarily, "You already worship the ground I walk. What else do you have?"

"I'll feed you pealed grapes, I'll worship your cock, I'll be your fucking slave." Ron said, laughter dying and now Draco saw the heat behind Ron's eyes. He knew everything Ron said his lover would stick to.

Draco leaned forward, holding onto Ron as he did, and pressed his lips against the redhead's for a long lingering kiss. "I'm gona hold you to that, Weasley. I think I rather like the idea of you as my slave, serving my every need. Well, every sexual need." Draco said with his trademark smirk.

"I am yours to command." Ron said softly enough so only Draco heard the words. He smiled up at his lover, fearing Orion slither against his neck he chuckled. "I think Orion is getting agitated. He doesn't seem to enjoy the cold."

"Well, he is made of pure silver. Not like he has his own body heat." Draco explained as he got up off Ron and helped Ron up. Sharing another kiss they heard many other tourists and Parisians cooing and awing at their display of affection. Ron grinned over Draco's head at the other people and hugged Draco close. Draco rolled his eyes and pulled away, taking Ron's hand. "Come on Neanderthal, we've more to do before night falls." Ron smiled as he followed Draco to a nearby café to get lunch. Draco ordered for them in French, promising what he ordered for Ron would be very enjoyable. And indeed it was, more delicious than Draco had assured him.

After lunch they decided to go back to the wizarding area around their hotel to spend a bit of time shopping for new clothes for Ron. The shops were well stocked, and Ron was rather intimidated by the amount of robes to pick from. Draco took pity and delegated Ron to simply standing still for the tailor to take his measurements. Draco moved about the racks looking for robes that would look stunning on Ron. He chose the reliable black dress robes with white tie for super formal occasions, such as balls or events of that nature. Draco then chose a set of blue robes meant to match Ron's eyes perfectly; this set was more on the casual side for simple dinner parties. The next set of robes Draco chose strictly to compliment a set of dress robes Draco had that he often used for important events.

He saw Ron eyeing the robes he'd chosen already, looking intimidated. "Don't worry luv, I'll only pick a couple more." Draco assured him as he sat the robes he'd chosen on the table to be adjusted to Ron's measurements.

"Draco you don't have to spend so much on me, really." Ron said, letting the tailor move him about so that he could get proper measurements.

"It would be a travesty to not get proper robes for such a gorgeous man as yourself." The tailor said as he wrote down the measurements and moved around behind Ron.

"No flirting with my fiancé, thank you." Draco said from behind one of the racks, searching for a couple more casual robes. He smirked when he heard the tailor tut about Ron being taken.

With the robes chosen the tailor made quick work of resizing them to the sizes he got from Ron. Draco only made his lover try on one set to ensure it fit perfectly. Draco took the time to admire the lines of Ron's body as they were draped in wonderful French tailoring, approving of how Ron looked in properly tailored robes. With his approval Ron removed the robes and the tailor adjusted the remaining robes. They were wrapped up for transit; Draco paid, and gave their hotel room number so the robes could be delivered.

As they left the shoppe they realized snow had begun falling again, giving a certain muffled quietness to the world around them, making couples feel the sense of intimacy rarely found outside in the city. Ron smiled, looking around at the snow falling, thinking about how beautiful it was with all the lights coming on.

Ron looked over as Draco exited the shop behind him, smiling at the blonde. "I love this season, the quietness the snow makes, it makes things feel so intimate even when outside. It's so cold out that you just want to snuggle with your mate and watch the snow fall while drinking tea or hot chocolate. I know I sound like a girl right now but fuck it."

Draco laughed softly at the last statement. "I love when you act like a girl sometimes, I get to see you excited about things you love." Draco explained, wrapping an arm around Ron's waist. "How about we head back to our room, we've gifts to open yet."

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot. I think there's even one there for you from my mum. Bet it's your very own jumper." Ron said, taking Draco's hand to head back to the hotel room.

"Oh joy, I cannot wait to see it." Draco said teasingly. Though he knew he'd likely appreciate any jumper Molly Weasley knitted for him. As they entered the room Ron saw his new packaged robes waiting on the table, which he would deal with later. He was too excited to tear into the gifts waiting for them under the small tree that adorned every hotel room for the holiday.

The first gift was from Harry and Hermione and when Ron looked inside he blushed so red Draco was worried his lover might catch fire. Draco looked into the box and started to laugh, seeing the adult toys sent to them from Harry and Hermione. He'd have to remember to properly thank Granger for sending such useful items. Ron shoved the box to the side, deciding he didn't want to deal with it until much later when he was horny as fuck. The rest of the gifts from their friends were mundane thankfully, Ron didn't feel like blushing more seeing adult toys.

As Ron sat on the floor, cleaning up wrapping paper waste, Draco decided to mention the gifts he'd gotten for Ron's parents. "You know, your mum should be getting the gift I sent soon." Draco was wearing the new jumper Molly sent him. It was big and warm and perfect even though rather gaudy. It was made from silver and green wool that really brought out Draco's eye color with a large D on the front.

"What did you send? I had no idea you put anything together." Ron shoved some hair out of his face, looking up at Draco.

"Well, after the crews I hired to renovate the manor were finished, it turned out that I happened to overpay them. Instead of reimbursing me for the overpayment I suggested they show up at The Burrow and offer their services to one Molly Weasley to perform any repairs or renovations necessary." Draco said and sipped his cuppa. "I may have also mentioned to certain authorities within the Ministry that one Author Weasley had made a hobby of studying muggles and their artifacts, and would be perfect for the new muggle studies department they were developing. I anticipate he should be receiving a letter outlining his new promotion and substantial pay raise soon."

Ron looked at Draco as the blonde told him what he'd done. He slowly smiled, listening to the gifts he'd put together. Getting up from the floor Ron joined Draco on the couch, slipping his arms around the blonde, and pressing a kiss to Draco. "Don't let anyone ever tell you that you're not a wonderful person Dray. You've your faults, like all of us. But your heart is in the right place." Ron said with a soft smile, pressing his nose against Draco's neck. "And I'd choose no one else to be my husband."

* * *

The Hogwarts Express finished pulling into the station at King's Cross, parents bustling about waiting for their children to disembark from the train so families could be reunited for the summer. School trunks and bags started moving about, piling up in proper order to be claimed by their respective owners. As children began exiting the train there was utter chaos, youth of all ages bustling about to find their parents and belongings.

A 14 year old boy with white blonde hair jumped down from the car he'd inhabited. Turning behind him he yelled to another student. "Hurry up Rose, papa promised to take us on the brooms when we got back to the manor." Not waiting for Rose, the young man ran forward to find his family. Behind him stepped down a 12 year old girl who had just finished her first year at Hogwarts, ginger hair, nose stuck in a book. She rolled her eyes at her brother's antics and took her time, stuck in the passage about Hogwarts founding witches and wizards and the creation of the houses.

Draco watched as students moved around to find their family with a small smile. It wouldn't be difficult to find the ones he was looking for, the hair really gave it away most of the time. There weren't too many ginger or platinum-blonde students moving about. He looked over as his lover Ron joined him. "Just in time to see the prodigal son return." He teased lightly, having spotted blonde hair moving among the crowd.

"I was locating their trunks and things, so we could go soon as they're here." Ron replied, slipping his hands into the pockets of his jeans. While Draco liked to look pristine and perfect, Ron generally preferred casual. "I still don't know why you insisted they take Eagle Owls. Those things are so big they could carry the kids away."

"Exactly." Draco said as if Ron had answered his own question. "A lot happens at Hogwarts, you know that so well, the owls could ensure their safety if absolutely necessary." Draco toyed with the long pony tail his hair had been tied into, letting it drape over his shoulder. Though he had grown his hair out it wasn't to emulate his father. He just rather liked the look, and Ron certainly had never complained.

"Papa!" They heard from the crowd and Draco smiled that little genuine smile he reserved only for Ron and his children. Opening his arms he pulled his son in for a long hug before letting him go to hug Ron too.

"Scorpious did you leave your sister on the train?" Ron asked as he hugged the young man. Their son had just finished his 3rd year and both parents were very proud of his grades. Scorpious was well on his way to being a prefect and later head boy.

"She's had her nose stuck in that book the whole ride from Hogwarts. It's not my fault she couldn't keep up." Scorpious complained, looking from Ron to Draco hoping he didn't get in trouble for his sister's slow pace.

"You know it was her first year, Scorpious, you promised to look after her." Draco said, turning his gaze to his son. As Scorpious turned his head Draco's eyes narrowed. "Good god what is that in your ear?"

Scorpious grinned as Draco gripped his son's chin to turn the child's head to see said ear and the stud pierced into the lobe. "You like it papa? A friend of mine did it when we visited Hogsmeade."

"I absolutely do not; you've mangled what was once your perfect ear. Once we're home we are removing it and healing your ear. Now, go say hello to your grandmamma." Draco pointed off to the end of the platform as he spoke. Scorpious let his head drop a bit and went off to find Narcissa Malfoy where she was waiting.

Ron watched the dejected boy slink off and then bumped his hip against Draco's. "Come on Dray, you did worse things while at school. You did let Death Eaters in."

"Let's not bring my shortcomings up, luv." Draco said with a long-suffered sigh.

"Let him keep the earring, it does look rather badass." Ron snickered when Draco gave him a pointed look. "Besides, the more you tell him he can't do something the more he's going to want to do it. I should know from personal experience growing up with 5 elder brothers. And besides, it could have been worse. He could have come home with a piercing in one of his eyebrows."

"We'll discuss it when we're home." Draco said, turning his gaze back to the crowd of students. Ron knew that was as good as an acquiescing on Draco's part. The blonde dreaded admitting he was wrong. "Let us locate dear Rose and return home directly. All of the small unattended children flocking about is giving me a headache." He glared when Ron snickered, not really having the energy to berate his lover for laughing at his expense.

Finally they located the young girl with ginger hair moving slowly toward them, nose stuck in a book just as Scorpious had said. Ron smiled widely seeing his daughter, calling her name. Rose finally looked up from the book and smiled seeing her parents. She ran to close the last bit of distance and hugged Ron tightly. "Did you have a good first year, darling?" Ron asked, hugging the girl and taking her bag for her.

"I absolutely did daddy." Rose said as she pulled away. "Of course, no thanks to Scorpious. He was always busy hanging out with his Slytherin friends. Well, he did get the teachers to agree to let me go with him to Hogsmeade a few times. But most of the time he was too embarrassed by his Gryffindor sister." Rose rolled her eyes and Draco was reminded of Granger.

"Gryffindor ey, you know I was in Gryffindor." Ron said with a smile, standing up and taking the girl's hand. "It's really not so bad, even if Slytherins like to say otherwise."

"Malfoys are always in Slytherin." Draco said, but then turned to look at Rose. "Of course there is always a first time for everything. If any other house would be graced by the presence of a Malfoy at least it was Gryffindor." He smiled and winked at Rose who giggled. Draco really was wonderful with Rose, always giving her the warm side of his heart. "We'll discuss with Scorpious his attitude toward old house rivalries over dinner tonight."

"Don't be too hard on him papa, you know he just wants to make you proud." Rose gave him a soft smile and followed Ron over to join Scorpious where he stood with Narcissa. Orion peaked out from under Rose's shirt to look around, making sure there was no danger nearby. After Scorpious got older Draco agreed to give Orion to Rose for protection. Draco was quiet happy he'd agreed with the surrogate, and that both of them had produced a child each. Scorpious was the Malfoy heir and had the ambition befitting such a title; Draco had no doubt in his mind Scorpious would succeed him. Perhaps he had been a little hard and demanding, he would make up for that. And Rose, the sweet angel she was, was likely to become the smartest witch of her age just as Grange had been of their generation.

Draco watched Ron gather the children and their things, planning to head for the floo network so they could get home. Draco found himself looking forward to the day the children were on their own, building their own lives. When the nest was empty he'd have Ron all to himself and wouldn't that be a new adventure.


End file.
